Before We Fell Apart
by jessica619
Summary: Prequel to My Chance. Before Dean there was Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1-First Meeting

_**Lexi-**_

I was talking to a couple of the girls, waiting for my match. This would be the last one at NXT. I saw Dean Ambrose talking with Seth Rollins down the hall. I didn't know either of them, just passed them by from time to time. Bayley nudged me.

"I think he likes you", Bayley said.

I turned my attention to her.

"What?", I asked.

"Go talk to him, come on Lex", she said.

I felt her hands push me towards him, I turned around and brushed them away.

"Fine don't push me", I said.

I started towards him, he was untapping his hands, Seth saw me and smiled, not having any conversation with him either in the past just a couple of heys or hi, congrats. Dean turned his head, he did a double take, then he looked back at Seth. Seth said something to him and walked away. When I reached him, he didn't look at me. This could be the one and only chance I get to talk to him.

"Hi", I said.

He didn't say anything he just nodded, not even looking at me.

"I just wanted to say great match, I think you even might have killed him", I said.

I thought I heard him chuckle, but I could have been wrong. I played with my hands looking down.

"So I guess I'll see you around, I mean not around here because I won't be here, I mean I'll come and visit everyone but", I stopped, he wasn't even listening to me.

I sighed.

"I'll leave you alone then", I mumbled.

He nodded, once the tape was off he walked away, quickly, faster then I've seen anyone go. I saw him run his hand through his hair.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning to see Randy Orton smiling at me.

"Are you Lexi?", he asked.

"Yes", I said.

"I'm Randy", he said.

"Oh I know who you are, big fan", I said.

He smiled.

"Well it turns out they sent me down here to meet you, turns out we might be working together soon", he said.

I smiled, I wasn't going to deny that he was very attractive.

"My daughter's a big fan of yours, she's going to be excited when I tell her I'm going to be working with you", he said.

"Oh you have a daughter?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Sophia, she's stays with my ex-wife while I'm working", he said.

"Hopefully I get to meet her some time", I said.

"You probably will, I bring her with me when I can or well at least when my ex-wife allows it", he said.

"I'm starting to think you and your ex don't get along", I said.

He laughed.

"Caught that did you", he said.

"Lexi we're next", Kaitlyn called.

I nodded and she turned the corner, I looked at Randy.

"Well I should go, I have a match", I said walking past him.

"Hey wait", he grabbed my wrist gently.

I looked at him.

"I was wondering and I know we just met but if you aren't seeing anyone, maybe you would like to get dinner or have lunch, which ever is better for you, hell I'll even take a coffee date", he said chuckling.

"You want to go out with me? Me?", I asked surprised.

This man could have had anyone, I was a nobody, still making a name for myself in a company full of talented people, more talented then me.

"Don't act so surprised", he said.

"It's just, me", I said.

He nodded.

"I think you are absolutely beautiful and I want to get to know you better, I want to keep talking to you", he said smiling.

I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Give me one date, if after you want nothing but my friendship then that's what I'll give you, promise", he said putting his hand over his heart.

I was about to give him a response. I heard someone running towards us.

"Lexi we're up", Kaitlyn said taking my arm.

She pulled me away. Randy was laughing and sent me a small wave, I waved back.

"Girl he asked me out", I said.

Kaitlyn froze and turned towards me. Smile on her face.

"What?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He asked me out", I said.

AJ came skipping towards us, she stopped and looked between us.

"What's going on, why are you looking at her like that, it's creepy", AJ said to Kaitlyn.

AJ pulled me into her and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll protect you", she said.

I laughed.

"Randy Orton just asked out Lexi", Kaitlyn said.

"What?", AJ asked.

I shrugged.

"What did you say?", she asked.

"I was about to say yes before Kaitlyn dragged me away", I said.

Kaitlyn smirked and rolled her eyes. Her music hit and she walked out. AJ nudged me.

"This is our last match here, after this we're on the main roster", she said.

"I know, it feels like a dream, glad all three of us are going together", I said.

She nodded.

 _ **Randy**_ -

I chuckled as her friend pulled her away. I noticed Dean leaning against the wall, I've run into him and Seth a couple of times. I sent him a nod.

"How's it going?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"I could have had a better day", he said.

I nodded, for some reason I felt like he didn't like me.

"Great match by the way, hope to see you on the main roster some day", I said.

"Yeah, we need a match together, I'd like to wrestle you", he said.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna go and watch this match", I said.

I walked past him.

"Me too", he said.

I felt him behind me, once I got a good view of the match, he stood beside me, arms crossed over his chest. Seth Rollins joined.

"Hey man I've been looking for you", he said to Dean.

Seth looked at me and sent me a nod, I returned it.

"Come on, Triple H wants to talk to us", I heard Seth say.

I looked at them both.

"Nice chatting with you Dean, we must do this again some time", I said.

He raised a brow and left, Seth looked at me confused before he followed Dean.

 _ **Lexi-**_

Getting to the back, everyone hugged us and high fived us, they knew this was our last match here at NXT. I saw Roman walking down the hall with Dean and Seth, I didn't know they were even friends. They shook hands before parting ways. Roman saw me and came over to hug me.

"Don't be mad, I did catch some of your match but I got called into a meeting", he said.

"It's ok, it's not like it was my last match or anything", I said.

"I know, but we are going to miss you here", he said.

I hugged him again. My curiosity getting the better of me.

"I didn't know you talked to Rollins and Ambrose", I said.

He looked down the hall in the direction Dean and Seth went, he shrugged and looked back at me.

"I don't really, not unless we have a match", he said.

"So then what was the meeting about, it had to involve all three of you", I said putting my hands on my hips.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Has anyone told you that you're very nosy", he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"All the time, now spill big man", I said.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Triple H wants to put us together, call us The Shield", he said.

"What, really, sounds pretty cool", I said.

He nodded.

"He wants to see how it goes, trial run here at NXT and if it works we just might debut on Raw", he said smiling excited.

"Dude that's great news", I said hugging him.

"Yeah but he wants us to wait a year or two, if within that time we hit it off with the crowd then it's a go", he said.

"How does Rollins and Ambrose feel about this? I know how Rollins is, he complains about not being on the main roster yet, I doubt he wants to be in a group with two other men competing to be on the main roster as well", I said.

"He didn't say it but judging by his facial expression, he didn't like it, Hunter set him straight", Roman said.

I nodded.

"He told him that if he can't handle sharing the spotlight with two other men then maybe he wasn't ready to go to the main roster, Rollins shook his head no and said he was ready and willing to do what was needed of him", he said.

I smiled.

"What's up with you, talk to me girl, I know something is up", he said.

"What if it doesn't work out, what if I can't do what is asked of me, this is a big deal and a lot of these girls are more ready than I am, I just don't, know, I said.

He set his hands on my shoulders.

"You're going to be great, I've seen what you could do, don't doubt yourself Alex", he said.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Besides you won't be alone, Kaitlyn and AJ will be with you and I know they are just as nervous as you are", he said.

I nodded.

"I'm kinda hungry, wanna grab a late dinner?", he asked.

"Yeah sounds good, let me shower and change first", I said.

"Yeah me too", he said.

He walked away and I was heading towards where the girls were. Randy was leaning against the wall.

"So you do have a boyfriend", he said.

"What, that, Roman, no", I said quickly.

He raised a brow.

"He has a girlfriend and a daughter. I get along with him great, he was actually one of the first friends I made here", I said.

He nodded.

"So you never answered me", he said stepping towards me.

I licked my lips.

"I'd like to go out with you", I said.

He smiled.

"Great, maybe tomorrow night?"

I nodded.

"Sounds good", I said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. We exchanged numbers.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said winking at me before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2-Lunch Date

_**Lexi-**_

I was at the performance center when Randy called, Roman was holding the door open for me.

"Go on in, I'll be there in a minute", I said.

He nodded and walked in, I answered.

"Hello"

"Hey, good morning", Randy said.

I couldn't help the smile on my face, I leaned back against the wall.

"Good morning", I said.

"I was calling to ask if maybe you want to get a late lunch, I have to head out of town tonight and I promised you a date", he said.

"Late lunch sounds good, I don't remember you promising me a date though", I said.

"I didn't but I feel like I already messed up by not being able to take you out on an actual date", he said, he did sound disappointed.

"I get it, you forget we work for the same company", I said.

"Actually, the reason I have to leave tonight is, well it's my ex wife", he said.

"Oh", I said.

"No, it's not what you think, I have to meet with her and our lawyers tomorrow morning", he said.

"Randy you don't have to explain anything to me, really", I said.

I heard him sigh.

"Sounds like you need to talk to someone", I said.

"I won't put my problems on your shoulders, especially since we haven't even gone on our first date yet", he said.

"I don't mind, it will also make you feel better", I said.

"No, at least not yet", he said.

"Ok", I said understanding.

"So what are you doing today?", he asked.

"I'm at the performance with Roman, going to get a workout in and then head to my apartment", I said.

The doors opened and AJ gestured to me to hurry up. I nodded.

"Hey Randy I have to go", I said.

"Ok, so then I'll see you later today", he said.

"Looking forward to it", I said.

"Bye beautiful", he said.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked in behind AJ, she looped her arm with mine and she had this huge smile on her face.

"What?", I asked.

"Randy?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"We might have a lunch date today", I said.

"Is he coming to pick you up at our place?", she asked.

"Yes he is", I said.

"Good, so then Kaitlyn and I can grill is ass, he needs to follow the rules if he's going to date you", AJ said.

She was being overprotective, she knew I've only had one boyfriend, even if that relationship wasn't serious.

"Is that really necessary?", I asked.

She nodded and skipped over to a waiting Kaitlyn.

"Randy's coming to pick up Lex for a date", AJ said.

Kaitlyn smiled.

"Are you excited? I would be nervous, I mean he's freaking Randy Orton. The Viper Randy Orton", Kaitlyn said.

"Well when you put it like that", I said.

"Don't scare her", AJ said.

"Lexi", Roman called from the ring across the room.

I looked over and he waved for me to go to him. I did and set my bag down, I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Everything ok?", he asked tying up his own hair.

"Um, define ok", I said.

He raised a brow.

"Randy asked me out, I said yes and now that it kinda hit me, well I'm nervous", I said.

He nodded and gave me a small smile. That was my ok to keep talking.

"I've only ever had one boyfriend and it ended fine but it was a high school relationship you know, I've never actually been an a adult relationship", I said quickly.

He chuckled.

"Just be yourself", he said.

"That's it, that's all you've got for me", I said hands on my hips.

He nodded and set his hands on his hips.

"You suck at this mentor role", I said glaring at him.

He laughed.

"Come on get ready", he said.

 _ **Randy-**_

"She can't get full custody, I'll never see my daughter if she does", I said.

"Relax Orton, this is just a meeting", Batista said.

"Yeah a meeting about me giving up the only time I have with my kid", I said sitting down.

He didn't say anything, he was letting me vent to him. It felt good to get things off my shoulders, Lexi was right, talking to someone helped.

"I hate this, I don't know why she wants to hurt me. I spend every second I'm not working with Sophia. When we need to go down to her school I'm there, I've never once failed her", I said.

"Don't forget you are also there for your ex, she needs money, you give it to her and you don't even know what she needs it for", he said.

"Exactly", I said.

I ran my hand down my face and took a deep breath.

"I can't lose my kid man, she's everything to me. I might have fallen out of love with her mom but I would never fall out of love with her, she's a part of me", I said.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"You can always ask Hunter for time off", he said.

I shook my head no.

"I'd go crazy sitting at home with nothing to do and these thoughts in my head", I said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I was getting ready for my lunch date, I decided on some black shorts and a dressy tank top. Grabbing my black booties. I put on some make up, AJ knocked.

"He just pulled up", she said excited.

After I got out of my shower I noticed AJ and Kaitlyn by the window just looking out. I asked what they were doing and they said waiting for Randy. Someone knocked.

"I got it", Kaitlyn yelled from the living room.

AJ quickly left my room. I grabbed my phone and purse before heading out. AJ and Kaitlyn were standing right in front of him, glaring.

"Any history of domestic violence?", I heard Kaitlyn ask.

"No, I would never", Randy said calmly.

He had his hands in his jean pockets, a black t-shirt and black jacket.

"Do you plan on having sex, because if so I would advise against it, if I find out you touched her…"

"Ok AJ", I said embarrassed.

Randy smiled and winked at me.

"One hair out of place and I will hurt you, get me Orton", AJ said poking him in his stomach.

"We know where you live and work", Kaitlyn said.

He nodded.

"Promise, no funny business", he said, he put his hand over his heart.

The girls nodded, satisfied with the interrogation. He looked me over, smile still on his face. He held his hand out to me.

"Ready to go?", he asked.

I took his hand and nodded.

"Have fun", Kaitlyn said.

The girls watched us from the window, once in the car they waved and AJ held a thumbs up to me. He got on his side and chuckled.

"You have great friends, they care about you", he said.

"Yeah sorry", I said.

"Nothing to be sorry about, they care about you", he said.

I smiled and bit my bottom lip, I was still kinda nervous.

"So I hope you don't mind pizza and wings, I love pizza and today is sort of my cheat day", he said.

"Pizza's fine", I said.

He nodded.

"So when do you and your girls debut?", he asked.

"Next Monday night, The Bella twins have a match with The Funkadactyls and before it ends we come in and take all four girls out", I said.

He nodded.

"You're going to do great, I can't wait to have you around me almost everyday", he said.

I felt my cheeks warm.

"You'll be sick of me by the end of this date", I said.

He shook his head no.

"Never kid", he said.

We pulled into a pizza place and got off, he reached for my hand and locked them together. Walking in we sat down.

"Anything specific you want on it?", he asked.

"I'm not picky", I said.

He nodded and stood to go order, he came back with drinks and a number card. Sitting down in front of me.

"So tell me about yourself", he said.

"What do you want to know?", I asked before taking a sip of my drink.

He shrugged.

"Everything", he said smiling.

I nodded.

"I have one brother, three sisters, loving parents and San Diego is home", I said shrugging.

He smiled.

"What made you want to wrestle?", he asked.

"I grew up watching it, my step dad knew some guys in Tijuana who worked for WWA (World Wrestling Association). I met a lot of talented people, learned a lot from them", I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I heard Rey Mysterio talking about you with Batista", he said taking a sip of his soda.

I nodded.

"He was one of the guys who trained me when he had time to visit and you?", I said.

"As you know my dad use to wrestle, I guess I always knew it was something I wanted to do", he said.

I nodded.

"Keeping it in the family", I said.

They brought the pizza over and we thanked her. She smiled and left.

"So can I ask about your daughter, what's she like?", I asked reaching for a slice.

He did the same and smiled at the mention of his daughter, I could tell he loved her a lot.

"You can ask. She's amazing and beautiful, sweet, funny", he said smiling.

It made me smile.

"Her name's Sophia, right now she's at that age where she talks your ears off. I don't mind of course, I love that she wants to talk to me and tells me about her day and what she did at school", he said.

"You're a good dad", I said.

He shook his head no before taking a bite of his pizza.

"You are Randy, don't doubt yourself", I said.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't spend a lot of time with her, working five days a week is just, it's hard sometimes", he said.

I nodded.

"But she loves you and she knows you work this hard for her, the time that you do spend with her is special, she cherishes it", I said.

He smiled and leaned over, slowly he leaned down. He was giving me time to stop him if I wanted to but I didn't, and so he pressed his lips to mine. It was a quick kiss, he sat back down. I took a bite of my pizza and ignored my warm cheeks, I'm sure they were bright red.


	3. Chapter 3-Lucky You

_**Lexi-**_

We finished eating. He patted his stomach and smiled. I laughed.

"Satisfied?", I asked.

"Oh yeah sweetheart", he said.

I laughed again.

"Want to take a walk with me, burn some of this off", he said.

I nodded, he stood and held his hand out to me, I took it and stood. We walked out and held hands as we walked by shops.

"So you mentioned a step dad but not your dad", he said.

"He is my dad, at least that's how I see it", I said.

"Can I ask about your biological dad, is he in your life?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Never met him, he bailed when I was a baby. I use to ask my mom to tell me about him but she shut me down every time, I stopped asking after a while and just figured he wanted nothing to do with me", I said.

"It's his loss", he said.

"My step dad says that too", I said smiling.

"Because it's true, he's a wise man", he said.

We walked a little more. He sighed.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"I have to take you home. Gotta head back to my hotel to pack and catch my flight and also I don't want to feel the wrath of your girls", he said smiling.

I laughed. We turned back and towards his car.

"I wish I didn't have to go, I really want to spend more time with you", he said.

"We work together now, we have plenty of time", I said.

He smiled. Getting to his car, he opened my door.

"Thank you", I said.

He gently grabbed my arm and I turned to face him, he cupped my face and he leaned down a bit, his lips brushed mine. He deepened the kiss and then slowly pulled away. Resting his forehead against mine.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that again and I doubt I would be able to when I drop you off, your friends scare me", he said.

I laughed and kissed him now. Pulling away, he smiled and let me get in his car. Once we pulled into my apartment complex, he walked me to the door.

"Thank you for lunch", I said.

"No, thank you for accepting the date. I had a good time and I really hope we can do this again", he said.

"I'd like that", I said.

He was going to lean down to kiss me.

"Do you have any idea what time it is"

Randy pulled away and we looked towards the door, AJ and Kaitlyn stood behind Big E, smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes but laughed. Randy chuckled.

"Its five p.m., I think we're good", I said.

I felt Randy's hand on my hip and I looked at him.

"See you Monday", he said.

I nodded, he looked at the three people at the door.

"Can I kiss her cheek?", he asked.

Big E looked at AJ and Kaitlyn, they both nodded.

"Yes", he said arms crossed over his chest.

Randy pressed his lips against my cheek.

"Monday seems too far away", he whispered.

"Bye Randy", I said.

He waved towards my friends and left, we walked into the apartment.

"Really", I said.

AJ and Kaitlyn laughed. Big E smiled.

 _ **Randy-**_

I was sitting beside my lawyer, Cecilia walked in with hers. They sat across from us.

"So should we start", my lawyer said.

"My client has asked for full custody and child support", her lawyer said.

"Why now, what did I do?", I said leaning forward.

She ignored me.

"Cecilia damn it, don't do this", I begged.

"You don't have time for her anymore, you're gone all the time and it breaks my heart to see her so upset", she said.

"That doesn't mean you take her from me completely. I get her two days, four if I'm fucking lucky", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you the damn child support, just don't take her from me", I said.

She looked at me and then her lawyer, she leaned over and whispered something, he nodded and smiled.

"Looks like we have a deal", he said.

That's all she wanted, more money. She knew threatening to take Sophia from me would work and she was right.

"See you Wednesday when you pick her up", she said before walking out with her lawyer.

I sighed.

 _ **Lexi-**_

The girls and I were heading to the performance center to go over a few things with the Bella twins and the Funkadactyls. I noticed Roman in the weight room with Dean and Seth, he saw me and waved. I waved back. Getting to the ring, the Bellas smiled and came over to me.

"Hi, Lexi right?", Nikki asked.

I nodded and held my hand out to her, she hugged me.

"Oh ok, you're a hugger", I said.

She pulled away and Brie came over and hugged me too.

"Sorry", she said pulling away.

They looked at me and smiled, it felt a little awkward having them staring at me like that.

"Hey you three almost look alike, Lexi could be your triplet and you guys can do that twin magic thing, surprise there's a third", Kaitlyn said.

The twins laughed.

"So should we go over what we plan to do?", I asked setting my bag by the ring.

Everyone agreed, I met Naomi and Cameron. We went over what we were going to do for a few hours.

"We should meet up tomorrow and go over it again just to be sure before Monday", Naomi said.

We nodded agreeing. Brie came over to me.

"Hey, do you have any plans for tonight?", she asked.

"Lexi, please, she doesn't go out, like ever", Kaitlyn said.

I was about to say something when AJ came over.

"She'll only go out if Randy is there", AJ said.

Kaitlyn nodded. The Bellas smiles grew.

"Oh so you're the one he has his eyes on", Nikki said.

"I only went out with him once", I said.

"Lucky you, he turns down everyone of the Divas who hits on him at work", Brie said.

I nodded, I noticed Roman packing up his work out bag.

"Excuse me", I said quickly leaving them.

I quietly approached Roman from behind, I jumped in front of him and screamed, he jumped and I laughed. Dean and Seth looked over.

"Woman I swear", he said clutching his heart.

I continued to laugh, he lightly pushed me.

"What the hell do you want?", he asked smiling.

"I wanted to see if you want to go to lunch", I said.

"I could do lunch", he said.

I waited till he finished fixing up. He looked at Seth and Dean.

"See you guys tomorrow", he said.

They waved at him and we left.

"So how was your date?", he asked.

"It was actually good, nervous at first but we went for pizza and it was surprisingly easy to talk to him", I said.

"So it's safe to say there will be a second date", he said.

I shrugged.

"Um I guess", I said.

We pulled into the parking lot.

"What do you mean you guess", he said.

I shrugged again walking into the small diner.

"Are we sitting outside?", I asked.

"Yeah, we stink", he said.

I laughed, we ordered our food and went outside to sit.

"Did you not like him?", he asked.

"I liked him and he's a great kisser but I don't know, I guess maybe I do need a second date", I said.

"You really need to get more girl friends, I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing he's a great kisser", he said.

I laughed.

"Can I ask you something serious?", I asked before taking a sip of my drink.

He nodded.

"What if he wants to you know, have sex", I said.

Roman's eyes lifted to me.

"Are you a virgin?", he asked.

"No but I mean, my last boyfriend was my first and I was with him for a long time before we had sex. What if Randy wants to have sex and I say no and he doesn't want to go out with me anymore", I said.

"Well then it's his loss, don't do something you aren't ready for. It he doesn't like that then fuck it, there are plenty of guys who would love to go out with you, want me to set you up, I will. I know Seth Rollins is single", He said.

"I thought he had a girlfriend?", I asked.

"No, Dean is the one with the girlfriend, her name's Penny, crazy chick. I honestly feel like she might stab Seth and I at any second", he said.

I laughed.

"Well if this thing doesn't work out with Randy, you can set me up", I said.

He nodded.

"Already thinking of a few people", he said.

 _ **Randy-**_

After the show Batista and I drove to the next town for Raw.

"So how did your date go?", he asked.

I looked over at him, shit, I had realized I hadn't called Lexi since. I ran my hand down my face.

"That bad huh", he said.

"No, no it was great I just realized I haven't called her since and fuck, I fucked up", I said pulling my phone out.

"You haven't been out on a date since your wife, you're getting back into the swing of things", he said.

"She might not see it that way", I said.

I found her number and called.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey sweetheart", I said.

"Hey Cowboy, long time no talk", she said.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I just", she stopped me.

"It's ok, you have a lot going on", she said.

"I'm going to make it up to you, I know this great restaurant in Iowa", I said smiling.

"Can't wait", she said.

"Are you there yet?", I asked.

"Yeah, at the hotel with AJ and Kaitlyn", she said.

"What hotel?", I asked.

"Hilton", she said.

"Me too, maybe we can meet up before sleep", I said.

"Text me when you're here", she said.

"Will do babe", I said.


	4. Chapter 4-Postponed

_**Lexi-**_

Randy had texted me that he was downstairs and wanted me to meet him in the lobby. I slipped into my shoes, hoping AJ and Kaitlyn didn't notice. I grabbed my card key and opened the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going missy?", Kaitlyn asked.

So close. I turned to look at them.

"Randy's here, he wants me to meet him downstairs", I said.

They both nodded and smiled.

"So I'm going to go", I said.

I turned to leave.

"Use a condom", Kaitlyn said.

"You're really going to sleep with him?", AJ asked.

I turned back to look at them.

"No, I'm just going to say hi, besides it's too soon for that", I said.

"Good", AJ said.

"No not good, Randy's use to getting ass when he wants it, if you don't give it to him he just might leave you for someone who will", Kaitlyn said.

"Then he can go and get it from someone else because I'm not ready", I said.

"Good for you", AJ said.

I left and made my way downstairs. I saw him with Batista checking in. Batista nodded towards me and Randy turned, he saw me and smiled. I waved. They handed him his key card and he said goodbye to Batista, he made his way towards me.

"Hey beautiful", he said.

"Hi Cowboy"

His smile grew, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. He set his bags down and wrapped his arms around my waist. He deepened the kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Hard night?", I asked.

"Hard week, you just made it better", he whispered.

"Glad I could help", I said.

He let me go and he grabbed his bags, we walked towards the elevator.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?", he asked.

I nodded.

"A little nervous though, I mean this is different than NXT, NXT is a small crowd, Raw is, well Raw's not", I said.

He smirked.

"You'll do fine", he said.

"What if we get booed or…"

"You won't get booed, you're really good baby, I know it and they know it", he said.

"Have you ever messed up on tv?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's ok to make mistakes, just keep going and act like nothing happened", he said.

"What if Triple H and Vince decide that they made a mistake moving us up? I don't want to fail all the guys who trained me", I said.

He closed the space between us, his finger under my chin and lifting my head to look at him.

"You won't sweetheart, I've seen what you can do. Hunter has seen what you can do and trust me they wouldn't have moved you up if you weren't ready", he said.

I nodded.

"I'm just…"

"No, no more of that", he said pressing his finger against my lips to shut me up.

I smiled.

"How about after Raw, I take you out to dinner, like I planned the last time", he said.

I nodded and kissed him.

"Sounds good", I said.

He kissed my cheek, I felt his lips moving down my neck, his hands squeezing my hip. Thankfully the doors opened, he pulled away and grabbed his bags. Walking with him, he opened his door and held it open for me.

"Coming?", he asked when I didn't move to walk in.

"I think I'll wait here", I said.

He was confused and then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. He nodded.

"Give me a minute and then I'll walk you back", he said.

I nodded and leaned back against the wall. The room across from Randy's opened and Brie came out.

"I thought I heard you, everything ok?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, just waiting for Randy", I said.

She nodded.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?", she asked with a big smile.

"I am, a little nervous but other than that I'm good", I said.

"Good, Lexi, I'm, I", she didn't know what to say.

She just looked at me, it didn't creep me out.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

"Yeah, just, you remind me of someone that's all, sorry I didn't mean to stare", she said.

"It's ok", I said.

"Hey Brie", Daniel Bryan came out of the same room.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You're Daniel Bryan, wow, I'm a big fan", I said shaking his hand.

He chuckled.

"Thank you, I've heard a lot about you and I've seen some of your matches, you're really good and please call me Bryan", he said.

I heard Randy's door open and he walked out, he sent a nod to Bryan.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Brie, it was nice meeting you Bryan", I said.

"You too, can't wait to work with you", he said.

Randy and I walked away, in the elevator he just kept smiling at me.

"What?", I asked.

"You completely fangirled over Daniel Bryan", he said.

"Well duh, he's amazing, I'm a huge fan", I said.

He kissed my cheek.

"I can introduce you to John Cena", he said.

"No thanks, now Kane I want to meet", I said.

"You don't like John Cena?", he asked.

"Oh, is he your friend, I'm sorry", I said quickly.

"No, it's ok, he's not actually, just co-workers but don't let Nikki hear you talk bad about him, she'll go crazy on you", he said.

"Noted"

"And I can introduce you to Kane", he said.

I kissed his cheek. Getting off on my floor, he walked me to my door.

"How's your daughter?", I asked.

"She's good, I told her that I would be working with you and she's so excited to meet you someday. Like I said I bring her with me sometimes", he said.

"I'd like to meet her too", I said.

He smiled.

"This is me", I said.

He nodded, I started wringing my hands. I bit my lip and he stepped closer to me, once again lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

"I would never force you to do something you aren't ready for sweetheart. You don't have to invite me in but just know that we can be alone in a room together, I might try something but if you say no or stop, I will", he said.

I nodded.

"I just, we just started dating and I don't want to move too quickly", I said.

"And we won't, I don't want to ruin this, I really do like you Alex and I can wait", he said.

"You sure?", I asked.

He raised a brow.

"I just don't want you to have to wait, I don't know how long", I said.

"I can wait for you", he said.

I smiled and he bent down a bit so I could reach his lips. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled away to see AJ and Kaitlyn standing there with their arms crossed over their chests. I licked my lips and he chuckled.

"Hello", he said to them.

They smiled.

"I guess this is where I leave you gorgeous", he said kissing my cheek.

He looked at Kaitlyn and AJ.

"Goodnight ladies and good luck tomorrow", he said before walking away.

I walked in behind them and once the doors were closed.

"So how good of a kisser is he?", Kaitlyn asked.

"Really good", I said.

"Did he try anything?", AJ asked.

"No, but I did explain to him that I wasn't going to do that anytime soon and he said that it's ok, he can wait", I said.

"Good", AJ said.

"I would jump that if I were you, he's gorgeous", Kaitlyn said.

"I think we should go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow", I said laying down.

* * *

The next day we drove to the arena. Nerves hitting all three of us.

"Just breath AJ", I said.

She nodded and took deep breaths. We walked around for a bit, following the directions to the Divas locker room. We walked in and they all stared at us. Nikki and Brie smiled and came over to hug me.

"Finally, come on leave your bag and we will show you around", Nikki said pulling my arm.

"Oh ok", I said.

Kaitlyn was talking to some of the other girls, I grabbed AJ's arm.

"Lets go April", I said.

She nodded and we followed the twins out, they were showing us where catering was, where we got our make up done, and the medic, Triple H's office.

"Isn't it strange how they always hug you?", AJ whispered to me.

"They hug you too", I whispered.

She shook her head no.

"Well Brie did tell me that I reminded her of someone, maybe that's why", I whispered.

"Probably, maybe a family member, you do kinda look like them too", she whispered.

I shrugged, they took us through a curtain and both AJ and I gasped. We saw the ring and how huge the arena was. Brie and Nikki smiled.

"The crowd is bigger here than at NXT, you'll have just as much fun", Brie said.

"Can we get in the ring?", AJ asked.

They nodded and walked us towards it, we all got in and AJ and I were smiling from ear to ear.

"This is amazing", I said.

"Wait till it's full of fans chanting, it's an adrenalin rush like no other", Nikki said.

"I bet", AJ said.

"I see you two showed them the ring, pretty cool huh", Stephanie said smiling.

AJ and I nodded.

"Just came down to let you know there's a Divas meeting, you four should head down there", Stephanie said.

We climbed out of the ring.

"And welcome to Raw ladies", she said before leaving.

"Wonder what the meetings about", Nikki said.

Brie shrugged.

"Come on, we will show you where it is", Brie said.

We followed them till we got to a huge room. All the Divas were in there, Triple H walked in and smiled.

"I know we had this plan to introduce the new Divas but plans have changed, that match will be moved till next Monday in Denver", he said.

AJ and I sighed, we were really looking forward to it. Kaitlyn joined us and shook her head.

"Tonight it will be Alicia Fox vs Aksana", he said.

Everyone nodded, he came over to us three.

"My office please", he said.

We followed him and sat down, he smiled.

"I really do apologize, I did intend on having you three debut but Aksana approached us and complained about Kaitlyn.."

"What, why?", I asked.

He sighed.

"When she was at NXT I might have tried to fight her once", she said.

"Kaitlyn", AJ pouted.

"Sorry", Kaitlyn said.

"So the veterans get to decide when we have our match?", I asked.

"Absolutely not, but I also can't let go of her complaint about Kaitlyn", he said.

"So this is punishment", AJ said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I was really looking forward to seeing you ladies debut, I know how hard you've all worked", he said.

"It's not your fault", I said.

He nodded.

"Hey this gives you a chance to see the show and how it works, ask questions, meet some superstars", he said.

We all nodded.

"Thanks Hunter", I said.

He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5-Permission

_**Lexi-**_

We were sitting around catering when I had gotten a call from Roman.

"Hey Ro", I said.

"Hey, what's with the sad voice kiddo", he said.

"Turns out we aren't debuting tonight, punishment for what one of us did down at NXT", I said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we have to wait till next Monday", I said.

"I'm sorry Lex, I know you were really looking forward to it, but hey you're still debuting that's good", he said.

"Yeah, but anyway I need some good news, how's everything with The Shield?", I asked.

"Its going really good, we have some good ideas and creative likes it, you might be seeing us at NXT soon", he said.

"That's great, let me know when your first match is, I want to be there", I said.

"Duh, like I'm going to let you miss it", he said.

I laughed.

"How's everything with Randy?", he asked.

"Good, we talked and he's willing to wait", I said.

"Good I'm glad, but I don't think Seth Rollins is, I guess I don't need to put in a good word with him", he said.

"Nope, I'm taken", I said.

I smiled.

"I'll keep my ears open for any single guys down here for you, you know just in case it doesn't work with Randy", he said.

"Good idea", I said.

"Alright, well I gotta go, call if you ever need to talk, don't forget about me just because you're in the main roster now", he said.

"I would never", I said.

We hung up and I saw Randy walk into catering, he looked around before spotting me and coming over.

"Hey babe, I heard what happened", he said sitting down in front of me.

He took my hands.

"It's ok, what's one more week", I said.

He nodded.

"Did he say who complained?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Aksana", I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Apparently she and Kaitlyn had a thing down at NXT and now she's taking it out on us, but whatever", I said.

Speak of the devil, she decided to pass with Eve Torres and Alicia Fox.

"Now I know how she moved up the main roster, she's sleeping with Randy Orton", she said.

Eve and Alicia started whispering, Randy turned to face her.

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you", he said.

She glared at him.

"Is this because I said no when you asked me out, after you offered me sex", he said.

Kaitlyn and AJ laughed. He looked back at me.

"Sorry beautiful, I think this is my fault", he said.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine.

"Still on for our date tonight?", he asked.

I nodded with a smile. He walked away, Aksana glared at me before walking away. Nikki and Brie sat down in front of us.

"Ignore her, she knows that with you three coming up she's getting bumped down", Nikki said.

"Sorry about the match", Kaitlyn said to Brie and Nikki.

"Not your fault, it's hers", Brie said glaring at Aksana.

"Besides we get that match next Monday, Denver is always a good crowd", Nikki said.

 _ **Randy-**_

I went to find Hunter, he saw me and sent a nod.

"I heard you canceled Lexi's match. Is this really because of what happened between her and Kaitlyn or did she complain about me and Lexi dating?", I asked.

Hunter sighed.

"It might have been the second one that changed my mind, she started saying it was because you were dating Lexi, I was showing favoritism, which I'm not but knowing her she's going to go around and spread rumors", Hunter said.

"Paul, she's doing that anyway", I said.

He shrugged.

"Sorry, we've already changed the cards once, not doing it again", he said.

"You didn't tell Lexi did you?", I asked.

"No, I thought I should keep that part out. I saw how nervous they were, I didn't want to add more to it. I also didn't want her to think the only reason I moved her up was because you had your eye on her ever since I took you to one of the shows", he said smiling.

"You didn't move her up because of me?", I asked.

"I already said no, I was planning to move her up anyway, you just convinced me to do it sooner rather than later", he said patting my shoulder.

"Don't tell her that, she won't see it that way", I said.

He chuckled.

"So how did it go with the ex?", he asked.

"I'm paying child support now on top of what I give her for her own expenses", I said.

He shook his head.

"Does she know about Lexi?", he asked.

"No, I don't want her putting things into her head and I'm afraid she's going to add this to the list of why she should get full custody", I said.

"Crazy bitch", he said.

"Tell me about it, anyway I'll see you later I have to go get ready and I want to see Lexi before the show starts", I said.

He nodded and walked away, I changed and went in search of Lexi. Finding her with AJ and the Bella twins.

"Mind if I steal her away for a bit ladies?", I asked.

"Not at all", Nikki said smiling.

Brie didn't look too happy with it though, she nodded anyway. I took Lexi's hand and we walked off, I found a nice quiet place to be alone with her.

"Are you sure you're ok about tonight?", I asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, I was talking to AJ and Kaitlyn and we figured it's better that our debut is postponed rather than canceled and we go back to NXT", she said.

I smiled.

"Still on for dinner tonight?", I asked.

She nodded and kissed me.

"You don't have to keep asking you know", she said.

"Just making sure you haven't changed your mind", I said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

After the show, I drove to the next town with Randy and we had dinner there.

"So how did you enjoy the show from backstage, pretty cool huh", he said squeezing my hand.

I nodded.

"Thank you for introducing me and AJ to Kane", I said.

He nodded.

"Anytime"

"Are you going to be on SmackDown?", I asked.

"No but Hunter wants to talk to me about checking out some future moves to the main roster", he said.

"Really, like who?", I asked.

He raised a brow and smirked.

"Yes your friend is on that list, him and two other guys, Rollins and Ambrose", he said.

"Does this have anything to do with the whole Shield business?", I asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"Apparently CM Punk wants to take credit for creating the group, he had no idea about it till he heard Paul and I talking about them", he said.

He looked a little pissed off now.

"You guys don't get along?", I asked.

"Its not that, it's just sometimes he swears he's better than everyone else, he needs a damn reality check", he said.

"AJ thinks he's cute", I said.

He chuckled.

"And you?", he asked.

"Fifty fifty for me", I said.

"And what am I?", he asked.

"You're, more than fifty", I said.

He laughed.

"Come on tell me", he said.

I shook my head no.

"I don't want it going to your head and filling your ego", I said.

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You already are sweetheart", he said.

Getting back to the hotel, he kissed me goodnight. Before I could open my door, he took my hand and pulled me back to him.

"I'm going to ask you a stupid question, I'm warning you it's coming from a place of jealousy", he said.

I nodded and he sighed.

"Do you and Reigns, is there something going on between you two?", he asked.

I raised my brow and he licked his lips nervously.

"No", I said.

He nodded.

"Like I said, Roman was one of the first to befriend me and I'm just really close to him, closer than I am to AJ and Kaitlyn", I said.

"Like a brother?", he asked.

"Yes"

"What about Ambrose?", he asked brushing my hair behind my ear.

I was confused, I never talked to Dean.

"Dean, Dean Ambrose?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I don't really talk to him or Seth Rollins, I mean there have been a couple of heys or great match but other than that I don't really know either of them, why?"

He shrugged.

"Just, when we met I saw you talking to him and then after he was giving me this death glare. I swear I thought he was going to choke the life out of me", he said.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I wasn't talking to him, well I was trying to but he wasn't having it, I don't think he liked me very much", I said.

"Ok"

"If you want I can ask Roman and see if Ambrose has a problem with you…"

"No no, it's ok, it was probably nothing", he said.

I nodded.

"Goodnight babe", he said.

"Night"

 _ **Randy-**_

A few days later I wanted to see Lexi, today she would officially debut. I had called her and she said her family was here, she didn't ask if I wanted to meet them, it was a brief conversation. I went in search of her and spotted her with her family and AJ.

"Hello", I said.

Everyone looked at me, Lexi bit her lip nervously.

"My name's Randy", I said.

"Randy is my friend, Randy this is my mom and dad, that's my little brother, my sisters", she said.

I shook hands with each of them.

"How about I show them the ring, you guys want to see it from our point of view", AJ said.

Everyone followed AJ and I grabbed Lexi's elbow.

"Was I not suppose to meet them?", I asked.

"We just started dating, I didn't know if that would freak you out", she said.

"Friend?", I asked raising brow.

"My dad is old fashioned, the guy has to ask him for permission to date me. I couldn't say you were my boyfriend, it would have ruined my dad's trip", She said.

I nodded.

"So then I'll ask", I said. I walked away from her.

I found her dad and pulled him away, he asked me all kinds of questions and I answered. He didn't like that I had a daughter, mostly because he knew Lexi was young and wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility of helping to raise a child.

"I completely understand and I don't want her meeting my daughter either, at least not till she's ready and I'm ready. I would never put unwanted stress on her shoulders. I really like your daughter and I want to make her happy", I said.

Her dad nodded and sighed.

"Don't break her heart, if I find out you hurt her I will hurt you", he said.

"You have my permission to do so sir", I said.


	6. Chapter 6-Great Opportunity

_**Lexi-**_

It's been three months since we've moved up to the main roster and after every Raw Triple H would tell us how good we were doing. The crowd loved us and would chant for us, AJ and I hung out more with the Bellas and Naomi. Kaitlyn would leave us to hang out with Aksana and Alicia Fox, which we didn't understand because they didn't like each other, something was off with her. Randy and I were doing really good, even though we hadn't slept together yet. It didn't stop him from letting me know how much he wanted me before I told him I wasn't ready yet.

"Hey guess what I just heard", Eve came running over to us.

"What?", Nikki asked.

"One of us will have the opportunity to go up against Layla for the Divas title", Eve said.

"Really?", AJ asked smiling.

She nodded and then looked at me.

"Rumor has it, it just might be you Lexi", Eve said.

AJ hugged me.

"That's great", AJ said.

"Wait, before you girls start congratulating me, we don't even know if it is me, let's just wait and see", I said.

"Are you crazy, you're great, and the fans love you and if it's not you then it's AJ", Eve said.

"What's AJ?", Kaitlyn asked.

"Rumors going around about a Divas title match", Brie said.

Kaitlyn looked at AJ.

"And they picked you?", she asked, like it was the craziest thing she's ever heard.

I squeezed AJ's hand.

"Someone's jealous", Nikki said.

Kaitlyn glared at Nikki.

"Or Lexi, but right now it's just a rumor Kaitlyn", Eve said noticing the look on Kaitlyn's face.

Kaitlyn shook her head and walked away. I looked at AJ and she shrugged.

"Don't let her get you down, if this rumor is true then you two are really lucky and we know you're going to kill it", Brie said.

Once I was done eating, I went in search of Randy. I stopped around the corner when I heard Kaitlyn talking to Aksana about AJ and I.

"You know the only reason they are giving her this title match is because of Randy, no one would look twice at her if it wasn't for him", Askana said.

"I know, I don't understand why them. I'm the one who wins the matches, I'm the one the fans cheer for. AJ's with Punk, that's why they picked her, Punk probably convinced Triple H", Kaitlyn said.

"You should tell Triple H you don't want to be partners with them anymore, they are only holding you back Kaitlyn", Aksana said.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"You're right, I don't need them, I never did", Kaitlyn said.

I sighed. I left not wanting to hear anymore, I retraced my steps in my head. At what point did we lose Kaitlyn? At what point did she stop being our friend and being Askana's friend? Maybe AJ and I didn't notice because we were too busy with Randy and Phil, we didn't mean to ignore Kaitlyn. I made a mental note to talk to AJ and we could both apologize to Kaitlyn for hurting her.

"Earth to Lexi, baby you ok?"

I shook my head and looked up, Randy was smiling at me.

"You ok, you looked lost", he said rubbing my arms gently.

"Oh um, yeah", I said.

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up.

"You sure?", he asked.

"Its just Kaitlyn, she's been acting so weird and I figured out why, well at least I think it's why", I said.

"Lexi, meeting", AJ said gesturing to me from behind Randy.

I nodded.

"I'll see you after, we can talk about what's bothering you", he said.

I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me, he groaned.

"Sweetheart, I lo…", he whispered.

"Randy I have to go, it's important for me, I mean the meeting it's, I gotta go", I said quickly leaving him.

I walked into the room and quickly sat beside AJ.

"You ok, looks like you've just seen a ghost", she said.

"I think Randy was about to tell me he loves me", I said.

She smiled.

"What?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He kissed me and then said sweetheart then I", I said nodding.

AJ laughed.

"You didn't even let him finish", she said.

"I couldn't, what if he expects me to say it back. I don't even know if I feel that way yet I mean how do you know, have you said it to Phil yet?", I said.

"No, we've only been dating a month, but I get it", AJ said.

"Man and I have to see him after, what if he says it then", I said.

"Relax, just breath", she said giggling.

AJ's smile fell and she nudged me to look across the room. Kaitlyn was sitting with Aksana and Alicia Fox, she looked over at us and rolled her eyes before putting her attention back to Aksana.

"What is her deal?", AJ asked.

"I heard her talking to them about us, she said the only reason we are getting picked is because of Randy and Phil", I said.

AJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Phil doesn't even have that kind of pull with Triple H and even if he did, he would never do that. He would want me to earn it and he also knows I would kill him if he pulled strings for me", she said.

"Same with Randy", I said.

"What else did she say?", she asked.

"AJ…"

"Tell me", she said.

"She said we wouldn't be here without her and that she doesn't need us, that the fans cheer for her and that she's the one who finishes the matches", I said.

"What?"

I nodded.

"Aksana convinced her of asking Triple H to let her go solo, she said she was so", I shrugged.

"I can't believe this, did you tell her that Triple H only wanted us but that you convinced him to let Kaitlyn on our team too", she said.

"I never told her, I don't want her thinking that the only reason she is here is because of us", I said.

"But it's true Lex", she said.

Before I could say anything Mark and Triple H walked in.

"So as some of you may have heard, there will be a Divas title match at Night of Champions", Mark said.

Kaitlyn looked at AJ and I, she rolled her eyes and looked back at Mark and Hunter.

"There will be a Divas battle Royal next Monday night to determine who will take on Layla for the title", Hunter said.

I felt AJ's hand in mine and she squeezed it, she was just as nervous as I was, this was a big deal especially for us.

"We've decided on Lexi for the Divas title", Hunter said looking at me.

AJ hugged me.

"Thank you", I said.

Hunter nodded. We heard a chair screech and Kaitlyn stand.

"Of course it's her. Congrats Lexi, but don't thank Triple H, thank your boyfriend. If it wasn't for him someone else would have that opportunity", Kaitlyn said.

"Enough", Triple H said.

"Come on we all know it's true, I guess you have to sleep with one of the top guys to get what you want", she said.

"Kaitlyn, my office now", Hunter yelled.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. All the Divas except for AJ and the Bellas looked at me and started whispering. I'm sure they were thinking about what Kaitlyn said.

"We know it's not true", AJ whispered.

"I'm going to go find Randy", I said.

She nodded and hugged me.

"Congratulations Lex, you really deserve it", she said before letting me go.

I walked down the halls and found him with Batista. They were talking about something when Batista saw me and let Randy know. He looked back and smiled.

"Give me a minute", he said to Batista.

He came over to me and leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey how was the meeting?", he asked.

"Did you tell Triple H to give me the title match?", I asked.

He looked at me confused and hurt.

"No, you got the title match? Baby that's great", he said.

"No its not", I said.

"Lexi I swear I had nothing to do with this, it's a surprise to me too kiddo", he said.

"I know its just, I'm letting Kaitlyn and Aksana get to me", I said leaning back against the wall.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"She flipped out when Triple H announced that I would be up against Layla for the title", I said.

"And you don't think you deserve it? You do Lex, you've worked really hard for this and if she were really your friend she would be happy for you and this opportunity", he said.

"I know but I don't know why she hates me and AJ all of a sudden", I said.

"You three should really sit down and talk", he said.

I nodded. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into him. He brushed his lips against my cheek.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you", he whispered.

I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Lexi I, I lo…"

"AJ", I yelled.

She jumped and I moved away from Randy. Talk about great timing.

"I have to go, we should go talk to Kaitlyn", I said.

AJ was confused. Randy nodded.

"Can we talk later?", he asked.

I nodded. I took AJ's arm and we walked off.

"What was that? You almost scared me half to death", she said.

"He was going to say it again, I panicked and then I saw you and I just yelled", I said.

She laughed.

"Its not funny, I'm terrified of what will happen if he says it, I'm freaking out", I said.

I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it, changing the subject, we need to talk to Kaitlyn", I said.

She groaned.

"Now?", she asked pouting.

"We need to figure out what's wrong April. We've been friends too long to let it end like this, not over our jobs", I said.

She huffed and nodded.

"Fine, she's in catering", AJ said pointing down another hall.

I laughed and dragged her with me. Getting to catering we saw Kaitlyn sitting alone, we walked over and sat down. She sat up and looked frightened.

"We need to talk", AJ said.

"Hunter already yelled at me, I don't need it from the both of you too", she said.

"Fine, let's go Lex", AJ said.

I grabbed AJ's arm stopping her, she sighed.

"We just want to talk", I said.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"What's going on Kaitlyn? What's up with you talking to Aksana?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"We know something is wrong and you definitely have a problem with us, what is it?", AJ asked.


	7. Chapter 7-I Love You

_**Randy-**_

I threw my towel on the ground and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?", Rey asked.

"I've tried twice now to tell Lexi how I feel but she just finds an excuse to run off, it's like she doesn't want to hear me tell her I love her", I said.

"Do you?", he asked.

"Yes, she's amazing, funny, and I've never met anyone like her", I said.

He nodded.

"I know her, you just got to take things slow", he said.

"I have been, we haven't even had sex yet", I said frustrated.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you just want to tell her you love her so she could sleep with you?", he asked.

I sat up.

"Really? I would never do that to her", I said.

He raised his hands and shook his head.

"Just asking, I gotta be sure, I promised her dad I would look out for her", he said.

I nodded.

"Listen if you plan on telling her this, just remember she might not say it back, all this is new to her. I mean she's only had one boyfriend and that was in high school, just let her know it's ok if she doesn't say it back", he said.

"Yeah, ok", I said.

"So you expect her to say it back?", he asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I think it would kinda hurt if she didn't but I'll understand", I said.

He nodded.

 _ **Lexi-**_

"So what's the problem?", I asked.

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Every opportunity has been handed to you both, you've both gotten great matches. I mean I get it, if I had a boyfriend who was on top…"

"Would you stop, you better than anyone knows that we worked our asses off to get here", AJ said.

"You asked why I don't talk to you guys anymore, maybe if you weren't busy with your boyfriends or Lexi ditching me for the Bellas you would have known this", she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why didn't you just say something? I would have dropped all that to spend time with you to talk", I said.

"I wasn't going to beg you for attention", Kaitlyn said.

"Its not begging. I can admit we have been spending more time with Randy and Phil, also the Bellas but all you have to do is say something", I said.

AJ nodded. Kaitlyn sighed and relaxed.

"I guess I was kinda jealous and feeling left out", she said.

"Then say something Kaitlyn, we would never want you to feel left out", AJ said.

"You even turned to Aksana", I said.

"I can't believe I even hung out with Aksana", she said laughing.

We laughed.

"I've also been wanting to tell you girls about this guy I met", Kaitlyn said smiling from ear to ear.

I stood.

"Where are you going?", AJ asked.

"I need to talk to Triple H, don't talk about this new guy till I come back", I said.

Kaitlyn stood and stopped me.

"Don't, I know what you're thinking, don't give up this match because of me. This is great for you and I am happy for you", she said.

"I know but I don't think I'm ready for it, I just can't yet", I said.

"Really think about this Lexi", AJ said.

"I have", I said.

I went to Hunter and knocked on his door. It opened and he smiled.

"Hey what can I do for you?", he asked.

"I came to talk to you about the title match", I said.

He nodded and gestured for me to come in, I did and sat.

"So what's going on?", he asked sitting across from me.

"I know the plan is for me to get the title from Layla but I just don't think I'm ready for it, I'm still getting use to all of this", I said.

He stopped me.

"Does this have anything to do with Kaitlyn and Aksana?", he asked.

"A little, but it's more me than them", I said.

He nodded.

"I didn't pick you because you're dating Randy Orton, I picked you because you're a great wrestler. I've seen first hand what you could do, I've seen footage of your matches in Mexico. Rey Mysterio has said nothing but good things about you, from the moment I knew I wanted you to debut in the main roster, I wanted you to have the Divas title", he said.

"That means a lot Paul but I just…"

He nodded.

"I understand, how about we make some sort of deal?", he asked.

"Ok", I said.

"Triple threat match, Layla vs you vs Eve, she's retiring soon, why not give her one last title run", he said.

"Really, that sounds great", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Before I tell her though, I need you to be absolutely sure, I'll give you till next Monday to make up your mind", he said.

"Ok"

He walked me to the door and I thanked him again. I felt arms go around my waist.

"Hey baby", he whispered.

I smiled and then remembered him wanting to tell me he loved me.

"We need to talk kiddo", he said.

I nodded. He turned me in his arms and we found a private hall or at least as private as we were going to get.

"Lexi, I love you", he said looking me in my eyes.

I licked my lips.

"You don't have to say it back, I just needed to tell you", he said brushing my hair back.

"Its not that I don't want too, I'm just afraid, I don't want to say it and then tomorrow something happens between us", I said.

"I know but I would never do anything to hurt you", he said.

I smiled and kissed him.

"I just need a little bit more time", I whispered.

He nodded.

"All the time you need", he said.

He kissed me, his hands running over my body, squeezing and moaning. I pulled away needing air.

"Mind if I room with you tonight?", I asked.

He looked surprised but nodded.

"Ok, so then see you after the show", I said walking away.

He nodded.

 _ **Randy-**_

After the show I found Lexi waiting by my car, I smiled and unlocked it. Opening the back and putting our suitcases in. Closing the back I went to open her door and let her in.

"Thank you", she said.

I went around and got in.

"So do your girls know you're rooming with me tonight?", I asked.

"Yeah, AJ's rooming with Phil and Kaitlyn was telling us about this guy she met. He's coming down to see her and I really didn't want to room alone", she said.

"Oh so you're using me then", I said.

She laughed.

"No, I want to spend time with you too", she said.

"So should I get two beds or…"

Silence. I looked over at her and she was biting her lip nervously. I looked back at the road, as much as I wanted to sleep with her I also had to be patient and wait till she was ready.

"I can get us two beds baby", I said.

"No, we can share but I feel so bad saying this but no sex", she said.

"Don't feel bad, I get it", I said.

I felt her hand on my arm.

"Randy…"

"I'm not going to lie, I do want to make love to you, really really bad but I can wait, no pressure love", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"I didn't tell you I loved you because I thought that would get you into bed. I said it because I mean it, I do love you Lexi", I said a little hurt.

"I didn't say anything and I never thought that, you're putting words into my mouth", she said.

"It didn't cross your mind, not even a little", I said.

"No, but now it is", she said.

The car ride to the hotel was quiet after that. Once I parked, I sighed.

"I don't want to fight", I said.

"Neither do I, I texted Brie and asked her if I could room with her, she said it was fine. Nikki's with John Cena so", she shrugged.

"You don't have to do that", I said.

"Randy…"

"I don't want us leaving each other mad", I said.

She leaned over and placed her hand under my chin, turning my face to look at her.

"I'm not mad, are you?", she said.

I shook my head no.

"Then goodnight, text me your room number and I'll see you in the morning", she said.

"Ok, I love you", I said.

She pressed her lips against mine.

"I love you", she whispered.

I helped her take down her bag, getting inside the lobby, Brie was waiting for her. She looked at me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Say it again", I whispered.

She smiled and pecked my lips.

"I love you", she said.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that", I said.

She giggled.

"See you in the morning", I said letting her go.

She walked away with Brie.


	8. Chapter 8-Baggage

_**Lexi-**_

Brie didn't ask any questions last night, we just talked about our families. She talked about Bryan. The next morning I got dressed in my work out clothes. Brie said something about having breakfast with Bryan.

"You and Randy should join us", she said.

"Sure, what time?", I asked.

"Lets meet, let's say around ten?", she said.

I nodded. I left the room and found Randy's, knocking, it opened and he smiled. He was shirtless. I was use to this but not when we were alone in his room. He laid back down and patted the empty side.

"Brie asked if we wanted to meet her and Bryan for breakfast", I said still standing.

He smirked.

"Are you afraid to lay beside me?", he asked.

"Breakfast?", I asked, ignoring his question.

He sat up and sat in front of me, his hands on my hips, his finger tips touching my skin under my shirt.

"Why are you so nervous?", he asked.

"I don't want, temptations Randy", I said.

"I tempt you?", he asked.

"Do I tempt you?", I asked.

He looked down at his lap and then looked back up at me, nodding.

"You have no idea sweetheart", he said.

He pulled me down with him, turning us over so my back was against the matress. He was between my legs.

"Stop me when you want", he whispered.

He pressed his lips against mine, we made out like this often but not on a bed, usually on a couch or in the car. His hands under my shirt, he pressed his hips into mine and groaned. I couldn't help the moan that left me. His lips moved from my lips and down my jaw, then my neck, he sucked.

"Randy", I moaned.

He pulled away and sighed.

"We have to stop", he panted.

I knew we had to stop but apart of me didn't want to, he reached down and adjusted himself.

"Mind if I take a shower before breakfast?", he asked smirking.

"I think you should", I said.

He kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back onto me, his hands gripping my thighs. He moaned.

"Fuck baby, if you don't let me get up and shower, I'm going to take you", he said.

I pressed my lips against his ear.

"Who said I wanted you to stop", I whispered.

He looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

I lifted my tank top off and tossed it beside the bed. He licked his lips.

"If you don't…"

"I want to, yes", he said quickly.

I giggled and he pressed his lips against mine, he laid me back and pressed his body into mine, my hands trailed down his sides and to the edge of his shorts. He pulled his lips away from mine and looked into my eyes as I lowered his shorts.

"Do you not want to do this cowboy?", I asked.

He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I do, fuck I do but…"

"No buts, make love to me Orton", I whispered.

He removed his shorts and then slowly removed mine, his eyes taking everything in.

"You're so fucking beautiful", he whispered.

He pressed his lips against my skin, from my ankle to my thigh. He kissed my hip and slowly moved up, he removed my bra. His warm breath hitting my skin.

"I love you", he whispered.

He kissed me and wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled away.

"Condom?"

He nodded and sat up, standing and walking over to his suitcase. Pulling out two.

"Really?", I asked.

He shrugged. He came over and opened one, I couldn't help but admire his body, well the parts I hardly get to see. He smirked.

"Like what you see?", he asked.

"Yes", I said softly.

He laid back on top of me after he rolled on the condom. He pushed into me and I moaned. My nails digging into his back, he groaned.

"You feel so good", he whispered.

"No more talking", I said pressing my lips to his.

 _ **Randy-**_

We made love twice, she was pressed against my side, fast asleep. My fingertips running up and down her back. I couldn't stop smiling. Her phone started ringing and she yawned.

"Ignore it", I whispered.

"I'm just going to check who's calling", she mumbled.

I handed her her phone.

"Oh fuck, it's Brie, I forgot about breakfast", she said wrapping the white sheet around her naked body.

I sat up and covered my bottom half. She answered.

"Hello", I heard her answer.

I sat up and I heard her apologize, scheduling lunch with them since we missed breakfast. She came back into my room and sighed, placing her phone on the chair before climbing back into bed.

"You ok baby?", I asked.

"We missed breakfast, can we do lunch with Brie and Bryan?", she asked.

"Of course babe", I said.

She laid next to me again. I kissed the top of her head.

"How do you feel?", I asked.

I wanted to know if she regretted what we did, I didn't but if she did I would feel like a total ass for not stopping it. She looked up at me.

"I feel good, that was amazing", she whispered.

I smiled.

"There's more where that came from sweetheart", I said.

She laughed.

"We should start getting up and ready for lunch", I said.

She nodded and sat up, kissing me.

"Lets save water", she said dropping the sheet from around her body.

I licked my lips and stood, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

 _ **Lexi-**_

Finally getting dressed, we made our way downstairs. He couldn't take his hands off me and I couldn't take my hands off him. He held me close and kept whispering how much he loved me. The smile on my face wasn't going away anytime soon.

"I fucking love you baby", he whispered.

Getting off the elevator hand in hand, we found the restaurant we were meeting Brie and Bryan. They were already seated. Brie stood and hugged me.

"So you two are glowing", Brie said smiling.

Randy cleared his throat.

"I should say sorry for missing breakfast but I'm not, no offense", he said.

I slapped his chest and he and Bryan chuckled. I was looking at the menu when I felt Randy's hand squeeze my thigh, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. His lips by my ear.

"Eat fast, we have a whole box of condoms to go through", he whispered.

I pecked his lips and smiled.

"Easy cowboy, behave", I whispered.

He nipped my bottom lip and I giggled. Brie cleared her throat, we both turned to see her smiling.

"So how long have you two been dating?", she asked.

"Three months", Randy said before taking a sip of his water.

"Hey, sorry we're late", Nikki said walking over and sitting down.

John Cena sat across from Randy, they sent each other a nod but I could tell Randy was uncomfortable with him here.

"You ok?", I asked.

He nodded and pecked my lips.

"Have you met each others families yet, you have a daughter right?", Brie asked.

"He met mine, I haven't met his yet, but to be fair my family came to my debut and well they just sort of met", I said.

"And yes Brie I do have a daughter and before you ask, yes I hope to introduce them to each other when Lexi is ready and when I feel like it's a good time", Randy said.

Brie nodded. The waitress came and took our order. I took a drink of my water.

"What about your wife?", John asked.

Randy looked at John, you could cut the tension with a knife. Hell Randy would probably use it to stab Cena.

"Ex-wife", Randy said.

John nodded.

"Right because you cheated on her, once in Boston, another in California, and we can't forget the blonde in Texas…"

Randy glared at him, balling his hand into a fist. I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I didn't cheat, we were already separated", he said.

Randy squeezed my hand.

"But you should know what that's like, you cheated on your wife too", Randy said.

Randy looked at Nikki and smiled.

"Good luck with that", he said.

John put his arm around Nikki's shoulders. It was quiet.

"Maybe we should go", I said softly.

"No, don't please", Brie said.

They brought the food over.

"Lets just stay and eat, this wasn't Brie and Bryan's fault, they invited us", Randy said.

"You sure?", I asked.

"I'll be good", he said smiling.

 _ **Randy-**_

Getting to the arena, I left Lexi at the Divas locker room.

"Have a good day, I'll see you in a few", I said.

She nodded and kissed me. I left and found the locker room, John was talking to Batista when he saw me. He rolled his eyes and went back to changing.

"Everything ok?", Batista asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be", I said setting my things down.

John chuckled, I stood up straight and placed my hands on my hips.

"Alright get it over with, say what you want to say, come on John", I said.

He stood and came over to me.

"I didn't cheat on my wife…"

"Neither did I", I said.

Batista looked between us.

"I don't know what I did to piss you off, what, did Nikki say I hit on her because I didn't", I said.

"No what pissed me off is that you're stringing along that poor girl, she thinks you actually care about her", he said.

"And who says I don't, I love her", I said getting angry.

"She's a fucking kid", he yelled.

"She's not a fucking kid, she can make her own damn decisions. What's this about, did you call dibs or something even though you're with Nikki", I said.

He shook his head.

"You know what fuck this, I need some air", he said backing away.

I followed him out.

"No you started this, what, what's your fucking deal Cena", I said loud.

He stopped, Nikki went over to him.

"What's going on?", she asked him.

"Nothing", he said.

"No not nothing, your boyfriend seems to think he can tell me who I can and cannot date and I want to know why and don't give me that fucking excuse of she's just a kid", I said.

"She is a kid Orton, you've been married, had a kid, divorced. Her life is just starting, you really want to put the weight of all that on her shoulders on top of all this", he said gesturing around the arena.

"You had no problem doing that to Nikki", I said.

"There's a difference, Nikki's a grown ass woman and I don't have a child. What happens if Sophia doesn't like her, what then, are you going to bang Lexi on the side", he said.

"I would never do anything to hurt either of them", I said.

"Man, just do her a favor and let her find someone who doesn't come with so much baggage", he said.

"Randy"

I turned to see Lexi, she looked confused and then looked at John.

"Everything ok?", she asked.


	9. Chapter 9-Space

**_Lexi-_**

"Everything ok?", I asked.

Again the tension between him and John was there. He sighed.

"Fine", he said.

I nodded.

"Come on John", I heard Nikki say.

They left Randy and I alone, he wouldn't look at me, eyes on the ground. I stepped towards him and placed my hand on his arm. He pulled away and acted like my touch disgusted him.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Nothing", he said.

He looked up and closed his eyes, he sighed before opening them.

"Didn't seem like nothing", I said.

His eyes snapped to me.

"You wouldn't understand, this was grown up talk, you're just a fucking kid", he said before walking passed me.

His arm brushed mine, I stood there shocked. I knew he wasn't mad at me but at whatever happened between him and John. I was going to go after him but decided against it.

"Lexi"

I turned to see Kaitlyn.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking", I said.

She nodded.

"Oh I meant to tell you Roman was looking for you", she said.

"Roman?", I asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"He and the guys are here, I guess he had a meeting with Triple H", she said.

"Ok, I'm sure he'll find me later", I said.

She nodded and put her arm around my shoulder.

"So are you rooming with Randy tonight?", she asked nervously biting her lip.

"Why?", I asked.

"My boyfriend's in town and well…"

"Say no more, yes I'm rooming with Randy", I said.

Well at least I hoped I still was. AJ was rooming with Phil tonight.

"Ok good, not that I don't love you but sometimes a girl needs to spend time with her man, but you have no problems with that, you're lucky you work with yours", she said.

I nodded smiling.

"Yeah", I said.

She kissed my cheek and ran off. I went to find Brie, I needed a back up room just in case Randy said he didn't want me with him. Finding her with Nikki, Nikki stood.

"I'm so sorry, John…"

I held my hand up stopping her.

"Its ok, we're good, whatever happens between them is their problem", I said.

She nodded and smiled.

"So who are you girls rooming with?", I asked.

"Bryan", Brie said.

"John and I are going to be on his bus", Nikki said.

I nodded.

"Why?", Brie asked.

"Just asking, hey have you girls seen Roman Reigns? I heard he was looking for me", I said.

Nikki nudged me.

"Are you two like hooking up?", she asked.

"Me and Roman? No absolutely not, I mean he's not ugly but I see him more like a brother than anything", I said.

They nodded.

"No we haven't seen him but if we do we can tell him you're looking for him", Brie said.

"Thanks", I said.

After the show I packed my bag, I got a text from Randy saying he was waiting by the car for me. I sighed, I hoped that whatever was bothering him was over and done with, I didn't want to fight with him, especially if I didn't know why we were actually fighting. I walked out to the parking lot and he was leaning against the car. He saw me and opened the back, grabbing my bag and putting it inside, no kiss, no smile. I got in the car and he followed. It was complete silence all the way to the hotel, except for when he got our room. Once inside, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?", I asked.

"Please don't start Alex", he said.

"I'm not starting anything, I just want to talk, I want to know why you're suddenly so mad at me, we were completely fine this morning", I said.

"Its none of your business, just stop", he said angry.

"Fine, I'll give you space", I said softly.

I grabbed my bag.

"That sounds like a good idea", he said.

I nodded.

"Goodnight", I said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Why are you mad, you have no reason to be", he said.

"Excuse me", I said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but John was right, you're just a fucking kid", he said.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not a fucking kid", I said angry.

"You are, you haven't been through half of the shit that I've been through, I'm your second fucking relationship, that doesn't make you an adult", he yelled.

"First of all, don't fucking yell at me. I'm not yelling at you. Secondly, you don't seem to be acting " **adult** " at all right now, yelling and having a temper tantrum like a five year old who didn't get the toy he wanted. Third, my age doesn't make me a kid and just because I haven't been through what you have doesn't mean I won't understand. I don't know what happened between you and John but stop taking it out on me, talk to me, you do this all the time, you shut me out or you yell at me", I said.

He looked down at the floor and I sighed.

"Goodnight Randy", I said softly before walking out.

I went down to the lobby and over to the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?", she asked.

"I need a room, anything you've got", I said.

She looked at her computer and then looked at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry, we're completely booked", she said.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

She nodded. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry", she said again.

"Its not your fault, thanks anyway", I said going over to the couch in the lobby and sitting down.

I wiped the tears that fell. I knew all the girls were rooming with their boyfriends and I couldn't bother them. I scrolled through my contacts in my phone. More tears fell.

"Alex?"

I wiped my cheeks and looked up. Roman was walking in with Dean and Seth. He came over to me quickly while the other two went to the front desk. He sat down on the table in front of me and took my hands.

"What's going on babygirl? Why are you down here alone, where the fuck is Orton?", he asked.

"We got into a fight and I said maybe we need some space and he agreed. I came down here to get a room but they're booked and now I don't know what to do", I said.

He wiped my tears and hugged me.

"I'm here, I have a room", he said.

"Oh no I…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, you're staying with me and that's final", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Stay here, I'm going to check in", he said.

I nodded and wiped my eyes again.

 ** _Roman-_**

I went over to the desk.

"What happened?", Dean asked, his eyes not leaving Lexi.

"Fucking Orton basically kicked her out of their room, she has no where to go", I said angry.

"What?", he asked angry.

I nodded.

"What a dick", Seth said.

"You guys don't mind if she rooms with us, she's taking my room, I'll stay on the couch", I said.

"She can stay", Dean quickly said.

Seth nodded his head. We paid and I went over to Lexi, Dean and Seth getting an elevator for us.

"Babygirl, come on", I said.

She stood and I took her bag.

"Ro", she said softly.

"Hey, what are men for right", I said.

She laughed.

"I hope you don't mind, we got a suite with three rooms, Ambrose and Rollins will be there, you'll take my room", I said.

"No, I'll take the couch, really, you're already doing so much for me", she said.

"I'm not going to let you stay on our couch", I said.

"Rome, I've seen the couches here, you won't fit", she said.

I raised a brow.

"Calling me fat", I said.

She smiled.

"No, I meant your height, did you forget you're a giant", she said.

"There's my girl, she's back", I said.

She laughed and playfully pushed me. We stopped beside Dean and Seth. Seth smiled at her and she returned it. Dean just kept his eyes on her, I noticed Seth nudge him and he looked away and cleared his throat.

"Are you sure it's ok that I room with you guys?", she asked whispering.

I nodded. Getting to the room, Seth unlocked it and gestured for her to go first, she did and the guys departed to their rooms, Lexi sat on the couch.

"Lex, I'm serious, you can have my bed", I said.

She shook her head no.

"Thank you but no, the couch is fine and it's not the first couch I've slept on", she said.

I nodded, Dean came out of his room with his bags, he set them by the couch and took hers to his room. She stood. I followed him.

"Dean", I said.

"She can have mine, I fit on the couch", he said.

"She won't take it", I said.

"Too bad, her stuff is already in here. I gotta use the bathroom", he said leaving.

I went back over to her and she stood there, arms crossed over her chest.

"Dean said you can have his room, he fits on the couch", I said.

"No, I'm serious I can sleep…"

"Trust me Lex, he won't take no for an answer", I said.

She sighed and nodded, she stopped by the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Thank you Dean", she said softly.

I didn't hear a reply, she smiled at me and walked into the bedroom, closing the door. Dean came out a second later. He sat down on the couch.

"This is really nice of you, she said thanks", I said.

"I heard her", he said kicking his shoes off.


	10. Chapter 10-Trying To Help

_**Dean-**_

The next morning I woke up, I couldn't really sleep, not just because of the couch but because the girl of my dreams is down the hall. I sighed. I heard a door open and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Yes Brie, I'll meet you downstairs, yes ok bye", Lexi whispered.

I looked over and she was writing something down on a napkin. She walked out. I rolled off the couch and picked up the napkin.

" _Joe, I'll be back. Brie needs my help. Lunch? Text me."-Lexi_

I set the napkin back down and went to lay down. After a few minutes of thinking about her, I heard Seth yawn and stretch.

"Hey, what are you doing on the couch man? You ruined my morning, I was expecting a sexy brunette in short shorts and a tank top", he said.

I glared at him. He chuckled.

"Sorry, I forgot she's the love of your life", he said.

"And don't you forget it", I said.

I laid back, reading my texts from Penny. She wouldn't leave me alone. Roman came out next.

"Lexi still sleeping?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"She left a few minutes ago, left you a note", I said.

He nodded and picked up the napkin. He sat across from me and pulled his phone out.

"I know she's dating Orton but do you and her have some thing going on on the side?", Seth asked.

Roman looked up and raised a brow.

"No, she's my friend, more like a sister", he said.

I set my phone down and sat up.

"So you don't find her attractive at all?", I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"She's pretty, I mean who wouldn't be attracted but she's more like a little sister to me. I'm very protective of her", he said.

I nodded and Seth smirked at me, he knew why I asked. I glared.

"I'm going to go down to the gym", Roman said.

"I'll be down in a bit", Seth said.

"Me too", I said.

 _ **Randy-**_

I couldn't sleep, I was feeling like a complete asshole for talking to Lexi the way that I did. She was right, I wasn't mad at her but I was taking it out on her. I let what John said get to me and I shouldn't have. Now I didn't know where she was or who she was with. I stood and got dressed, grabbing my phone and texting her, she didn't text back. I pressed the button to the elevator, the doors opened and Seth and Dean stood there. They both looked at me then at each other. I got in and pressed the button for the lobby.

"Hey you guys haven't happened to see Lexi, have you?", I asked.

"Sorry man", Seth said.

"And even if we did we wouldn't tell you", Dean said still looking at his phone.

"Alright Ambrose, what did I do that made you dislike me? Did I steal your ball or something, what could I have possibly…."

It finally hit me. He likes Lexi.

"Now I get it", I said.

He raised a brow and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"You don't know anything", he said.

"You like her don't you? I get it, she's beautiful but do you really think she would look twice at you. What do you possibly have to offer her, a trashy apartment, what?", I said.

"At least with me she would know I wouldn't kick her out of my room", he said.

I glared.

"She's with Roman, isn't she", I said.

He smirked and shrugged.

"Was she with him last night?", I asked.

"Ran right into his arms", Dean said.

"Where is he?", I asked through gritted teeth.

Dean shrugged.

"Probably with Lexi", he said.

The elevator doors opened and I ran out, they were dressed for the gym. If he's not there then they are in his room. Finding the gym, I walked in. Roman was lifting weights.

"Reigns", I said.

He looked over and set down the weight. He placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath.

"Where is she?", I asked.

"I don't know, she stayed with me but left early this morning, sorry", he said.

"Are you two…"

"Stop right there, that's not who Lexi is and besides she's like a sister to me", he said.

I sighed.

"Listen, sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me, she's the one who put up with your crap. She didn't tell me what it was about but she was hurt. You left her without a place to stay, that's a dick move", he said poking me in my chest.

"I know, alright I know, I've been looking for her all morning", I said.

He sighed and shook his head.

"She's with Brie", he said.

I nodded.

"You better not make me regret telling you. I swear you hurt her again…"

"I won't, thanks", I said.

I left the gym and called Bryan.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I had gone shopping with Brie, she said it would make me feel better. Nikki was looking at underwear.

"I can kill John if you want", Nikki said smiling.

I laughed.

"Then you would miss him too much", I said.

"True", she said.

"Has he tried calling?", Brie asked.

I nodded.

"I really don't want to talk to him right now, I'll keep him waiting a bit more", I said.

"Good, he deserves it", Nikki said.

Brie nodded agreeing. After we went back to the hotel to collect our things, Brie nudged me.

"I wonder how long he's been there", she whispered.

I looked over and Randy was sitting staring at us. He had roses in his hand. He stood and came over to us.

"Are you riding to the arena with us still?", Nikki asked.

I looked at Randy, he looked at them.

"I'll drive her", he said.

They nodded and left.

"I know you're pissed at me, I took all my anger out on you and I let John get to me. I'm sorry baby, I love you and I also shouldn't have let you leave last night, if anything I should have left and let you stay in the room. I'm sorry", he said.

He handed me the roses.

"Forgive me?", he asked.

I gave him a small smile, he kissed my cheek.

"Let me take you to lunch", he said.

"Actually, I'm going with Roman, but you can join us", I said.

"I don't know if I like you around Reigns this much", he said.

"Well get use to it because he's my friend and he's not going anywhere", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll come, this serves me so I can get to know him better", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

I texted Roman where to meet us and he said he would show. We got a table and a few minutes later Roman showed. He hugged me and sat across from me.

"Sorry to crash your lunch", Randy said to him.

"Oh it's no problem", he said.

We ordered and it was quiet, Randy looked around and so did Roman, it was weird to see either of them silent. I guess I had to break the ice.

"So Rome, what was the meeting about with Hunter?", I asked.

"Oh he just wanted to discuss with us how we've been doing and hoping by next year to debut on the main roster", He said.

"That's great, I can't wait to see you around, I miss you backstage", I said taking a sip of my water.

"I miss you too babygirl, no one bugs me as much as you do, you are so lucky you're adorable", he said smiling.

I laughed and Randy chuckled.

"I have to agree", Randy said.

"Hey", I said pushing him playfully.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I bet Punk is going to take credit for that too", Randy said.

"Tell me about it, did you hear that he said I shouldn't have been put in the Shield", Roman said.

"Well don't listen to him, he thinks he came up with the idea too", Randy said.

"I'm not, he doesn't know me and he's never seen any of my matches so I don't know why he would say that", Roman said.

"Well I've seen your matches and you are great, they basically took the top three guys in NXT and put them together, what more could you ask for", Randy said.

"Thanks man, coming from you that means a lot", Roman said.

I think he was surprised Randy paid him a compliment. I smiled.

"So I heard about a certain title match", Roman said lifting a brow.

I shrugged.

"It is but I'm sure Eve is going to win it", I said.

"Eve?", Randy asked.

I nodded.

"Its going to be a triple threat match, I talked to Hunter and I confessed I wasn't ready to hold the title, he said it would be a good idea to give it to Eve one last time", I said.

"Did you really think about this, I mean it's a great opportunity…"

I nodded.

"Even if I don't get the title, the match is going to be talked about and I'll make my mark and I'm ok with it", I said.

Roman smiled.

"I'll support you", Randy said.

"Thank you", I said.

We ate and talked some more, by the end we were all full.

"So Ambrose and Rollins, how well do you know them?", Randy asked.

Roman shrugged.

"We've spent around three months together, I would like to think I know them well enough. We've gone out for beers and talked about wrestling and our families. Their pretty good guys, I trust them", Roman said.

Randy nodded.

"I know you have a girlfriend and daughter, Lexi told me after I thought you and her had a thing", Randy said.

Roman chuckled.

"You aren't the only one, Rollins thought so too", He said.

"Everyone thought that", I said.

He nodded.

"Do they have girlfriends?", Randy asked.

I glanced at him, I didn't know why he was asking or why he was so interested.

"Why so interested, plan on leaving me for one of them?", I asked.

Roman laughed.

"Very funny, no just asking", he said shrugging.

"Rollins has a girl every other month, Ambrose had a girlfriend, chick was bat shit crazy, like literally. A girl would pass him in the halls and she would jump on him, why was she looking at you, are you cheating on me. Finally he broke up with her ass, don't know if he's dating anyone new though", he said.

Randy nodded.

"Maybe I can hook him up with someone", Randy said.

"Since when are you and Ambrose friends?", I asked.

Roman looked from me to Randy. Randy shrugged.

"We aren't but I mean, I know a couple of single women we work with, why not", Randy said.

"I don't think Dean would like that, especially if you aren't his friend, he'll think it's a joke and find a way to get back at you. You'll be on his shit list till the end of time", Roman said.

Randy shrugged.

"Just trying to help", Randy said.


	11. Chapter 11-Your Own Ways

_**Lexi-**_

Two weeks have passed, today was the match for the title. I was in catering with Kaitlyn and AJ when Hunter walked in.

"Are you ready for tonight, first big event, Night of Champions", he said.

"A little nervous but once I step out I'll be good", I said.

He nodded.

"So I came to talk to you three. I know we agreed on this tag team and the fans love it, you ladies are the bad girls here", he said.

I knew he was stalling.

"But", I cut in.

"But I think it's time to separate you three, only four months together here but after tonight I know the fans are going to be waiting for one of you to turn on the other. Twitters going crazy about Lexi's match and how Kaitlyn and AJ are going to be jealous that it wasn't them out there", he said.

"Hunter", I said.

He sighed.

"You want us to turn on each other?", Kaitlyn asked.

"Slowly, after Lexi loses Kaitlyn come Monday you will basically tell her to her face that it should have been you out there and AJ will be caught in the middle", he said.

We looked at each other and nodded. I don't think any of us were ready for that but there was nothing we could do, creative was all ready rolling with it.

"If it helps, I know you three are ready to go your own ways", he said.

We nodded.

"Also this rivalry between the three of you is going to be amazing, best friends turned enemies, who doesn't like that", he said.

"Thanks Hunter", I said.

He nodded and walked off.

"Whatever happens after tomorrow, we remain friends", AJ said.

"Of course, I mean we will still see each other backstage and talk on the phone, hang out at the gym", I said.

We all smiled and hugged.

"Good luck tonight Lex", Kaitlyn said.

"See you after", AJ said.

I was stretching when Randy came over. It was still three hours till the show but I couldn't shake the nerves, stretching always helped.

"Damn girl", he said.

I stood and he was leaning against the wall watching me. Smirk on his face.

"Excuse you", I said.

He chuckled and I went over to him, standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Nervous?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I don't want to mess this up", I said.

"You won't, you've done three run throughs with Eve and Layla. I've watched you and we practiced at the performance center and the hotel, even though I would have rather had sex…"

I slapped his chest and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding, you've got this Alex", he said.

I bit my lip nervously. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Beautiful, let's go take your mind off things", he whispered.

"How?", I asked.

He smiled and took my hand, we walked out of the arena. Buses were lined up.

"What are we doing out here?", I asked.

He smiled.

"I did something", he said.

"Please don't tell me you killed someone and you dumped the body on one of those buses, oh no did you kill John Cena?", I said.

He laughed.

"I wish", he said.

"Orton", I said.

"I bought us a bus", he said.

"What?", I asked.

He nodded and dragged me to a black bus, he pointed to it.

"I figured why not, we spend more time on the road than we do the hotels", he said.

"Wow", I said.

"Want to look inside?", he asked.

I nodded. We walked in, our bags already inside, I pointed to them.

"Brie gave me them", he said.

I nodded.

"There's couches, a tv, a table and kitchen. Fridge and sink, bathroom, toilet and shower, closet. Saving the best for last, our bedroom. He laid back on our bed and smiled, he patted the empty side beside him.

"Come here sweetheart", he said.

I laid beside him.

"Comfy?", he asked.

"Yes", I said.

He leaned over and shifted between my legs, pressing his lips against mine. I moaned.

"I'm going to help you relax", he whispered.

 _ **Randy-**_

After making love, I looked at my phone to check the time. Still had an hour to go, Lexi was asleep beside me. I kissed her shoulder.

"I'm never letting you go", I whispered.

She sighed. She turned over and held the sheet against her.

"What time is it?", she asked.

"We have an hour", I said.

She nodded, I reached over and ran my hand over her body. She smiled.

"Sorry cowboy but I think I should shower and start getting ready", she said.

I groaned.

"No just a little bit longer", I pouted.

She laughed.

"Randy, come on, you have a match too", she said.

"Fine, shower together?", I asked.

"Fine", she sighed.

* * *

After, we watched the show from backstage, they finally announced the Divas title match. I kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to kill it, good lucky baby", I said.

She left my side, I watched as each of the ladies made their way out to the ring. Kaitlyn and AJ walked out with Lexi, leaving her at the top of the ramp to walk down alone. She slid in, each woman at a corner.

"Hey did we miss anything?", Kaitlyn asked.

"No its just starting", I said.

The Bellas joined us. Lexi was doing so good, the fans would chant her name, they wanted her to win. The match was good so far, the fans loved it, Lexi did the black widow on Layla.

"You let her use your move?", Kaitlyn asked.

AJ nodded.

"Why not", she said.

The fans were chanting for Layla to tap out, she was about to when Eve got back in the ring. She kicked Lexi's back forcing Lexi to let go of Layla. Eve grabbed Lexi by the hair and threw her out of the ring. I noticed Lexi hit her arm. Eve went over to Layla and slammed her into the mat before covering her, Lexi was back in the ring but too late to stop Eve from winning. I noticed her rub her shoulder, something was wrong.

"That was so good, I still think Lexi should have won", AJ said.

"I think this worked out better, no one expected Eve to win again. Everyone wanted Lexi to win", I said.

She nodded. We went to go congratulate Lexi and Eve. Eve was hugging Lexi.

"You did great, I can't wait to have another match with you, hopefully it will be a title match and this baby will be yours", she said.

"Definitely", Lexi said.

Kaitlyn and AJ hugged Lexi, I saw her wince and hold her shoulder.

"That was so good and the fans were so into it", Kaitlyn said.

"It was amazing and I just couldn't believe I was out there, AJ thanks for the black widow", she said.

"Anytime", she said.

Lexi looked at me, I went over and hugged her, kissing the side of her head.

"You were great baby, I'm so proud of you", I said.

She smiled, I placed my hand on her hurt shoulder, she winced and pulled away.

"You're hurt", I said.

"Its nothing, just bruised", she said.

"Maybe you should have it looked at", I said.

"Randy I'm fine, I've taken hits like that before and my shoulder has hurt before, I've gotten it looked at and it's the same thing, it's bruised", she said.

"It will make me feel better if you got it checked", I said.

She sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I'll do that now, you go get ready for your match", she said.

She kissed me and left my side, Kaitlyn and AJ going with her.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I grabbed an ice pack and had Kaitlyn wrap my shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to get it checked?", she asked.

"It's a waste of time", I said.

She nodded, although she didn't look completely convinced. I went and found a tv to watch Randy's match.

"So tomorrow?", AJ asked.

She was talking about them separating us.

"Its going to be ok and it's going to be great for our careers in the long run", I said.

"I agree", Kaitlyn said.


	12. Chapter 12-Making Room

_**Lexi-**_

After last night my shoulder was still hurting but not as bad as yesterday. I could tolerate it today, I rubbed it before Randy could notice. They gave us our scripts for tonight, we went over it and changed anything we didn't like, Hunter let us. We were standing in the hall getting ready to film with Eve.

"Ready?", they asked.

We all nodded. Kaitlyn was leaning back against the wall. I stood in front of her, arms crossed over my chest. AJ was rocking on her heels looking between us. The camera guy signaled us to go ahead.

"I'm just saying, I could have won with my arm tied behind my back", Kaitlyn said.

"I did the best I could", I said.

"Apparently not because I don't see that shiny butterfly belt over your shoulder. I might have made a mistake in thinking you belong with us", Kaitlyn said.

"What are you saying?", I asked.

"That you suck, I don't know why they chose you. Pathetic really", she said.

I let my arms fall to my sides.

"Lets find out who's better than, you and me, tonight", I said.

Kaitlyn stood in front of me.

"Guys stop, don't do this, it's what Stephanie wants", AJ said getting in between us.

Someone started clapping, we turned to see Eve with a smirking Stephanie.

"Its nice to see you recovered after Kaitlyn speared you", I said.

Kaitlyn and AJ chuckled. Stephanie laughed.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, did I hear correct, were you three bickering?", she said.

"What do you want?", AJ asked.

"Just to congratulate Lexi on winning the title but if my eyes are correct, the title is in Eve's hands and not yours Lexi, I'm confused", she said.

I rolled my eyes. She shrugged and smiled.

"Its too bad", Stephanie said.

She was about to walk away but stopped and turned to smile at us.

"Oh and Kaitlyn, you have a match tonight, against Lexi", she said.

She waved and walked off with Eve. Kaitlyn and I looked at each other, AJ looked between us and she sighed. Kaitlyn and I walked in different directions.

"This isn't going to be good", AJ said.

The camera man said cut. Stephanie came over to us.

"That was great girls, good luck in your match tonight", she said before walking away.

"Thanks", Kaitlyn said.

"Lover boy's waiting", AJ said tilting her head towards Randy.

I went over to him and hugged him.

"You and your girls going to be ok?", he asked.

I looked back at Kaitlyn and AJ before looking back at him.

"Yeah, we aren't going to let this get in the way of our friendship", I said.

He nodded.

"So I've been thinking", he said.

"Oh no, this can't be good", I said.

He laughed.

"Hear me out first will you"

"Sorry ok", I said.

"So since I've been to your apartment, maybe you would like to come to my house", he said.

"You want me to go to your place?", I asked.

He nodded.

"What about your daughter?", I asked.

"My ex-wife is going to visit her parents this week, she's taking Sophia with her", he said.

"So then it will just be us?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Don't get me wrong I love your apartment and all but my house has more room, also I live alone, even though I do like your roommates, I want to wake up to just you", he said.

I smiled.

"Ok", I said.

"Great, you're going to love it baby", he said.

I waved as he left and then walked back over to the girls.

"What's with the look of fright on your face?", Kaitlyn asked.

"Randy just invited me to his house", I said.

"That's right, you've never been", AJ said.

"Well no because usually his daughter is there and I'm not ready to meet her and he's not ready to let me meet her. I don't even think his ex-wife knows about me, when he stays with us its because his wife didn't let his daughter go with him", I said.

They nodded.

"Well this gives you a chance to see what he's like at home", Kaitlyn said.

"But I mean how will I know what I can and cannot do, it's his home and if he doesn't like something moved or has a certain way of doing something…"

"I'm sure he'll tell you", AJ said.

I nodded.

"What if his ex shows up out of nowhere? How fucked up would that be to see that he's replaced you with a younger model", Kaitlyn said.

"That's not what he did, he was already divorced before I came into the picture", I said.

"Still, you aren't ugly Lexi and you're young, it will piss her off big time", Kaitlyn said, she was getting too excited about this possibility.

"Ok calm down there Kaitlyn", AJ said patting her shoulder.

"Would you mind if I came to visit, I would like to see the look on his ex wife's face when she sees you", Kaitlyn said.

AJ gave her a disapproving look before looking at me.

"She won't show up and like you said, she might not even know about you", AJ said.

I nodded.

 _ **Randy-**_

After Raw and SmackDown, Lexi and I went to my house. This was the first time she was coming here and seeing where I lived. Pulling up to my house, we got off and I took our things in. She walked in behind me and looked around.

"Wow, I figured you for a neat freak", she said.

I chuckled. There were toys on the floor and some dirty dishes I had forgotten to wash before leaving. Clothes and a towel.

"You forget I have a kid, no time for neat", I said.

"True", she said.

I locked the front door and gestured for her to follow me. Walking into my bedroom.

"Make yourself comfortable", I said.

I put our suitcases in my closet.

"I made some space for you in here, I figured you could leave some clothes and make yourself at home", I said shrugging.

She looked at me.

"Did you plan this, what if I would have said no", she said.

"I'm not saying move in permanently, at least not yet because I'm hoping eventually you will but for now move in slowly. Have a change of clothes here, then slowly add more stuff, make this our home", I said.

"Slowly", she said.

"A few outfits, slow", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok", she said.

"Also I've been meaning to ask, Sophia has been bugging me about wanting to meet you. I talk about you alot, I didn't tell her we were together but that I worked with you and how amazing you are, she really really wants to meet you", I said.

She bit her lip.

"If you say no it's cool", I said.

"I guess, I just didn't think I would be meeting her so soon", she said.

I nodded.

"Maybe I can meet her backstage at Raw or something, not here, not till you are ready for me to meet her officially as your girlfriend", she said.

"Ok, we can do that", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Does your ex-wife know about us?", she asked.

I sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"No, I don't want to say anything till before you meet Sophia. I'm going to have to let her know you'll be meeting her", I said.

She nodded.

"Scared of my ex?", I asked smirking.

"Please, not scared, I just don't want to do something that would cause her to try to take Sophia from you", she said.

"I'm allowed to date, hell her boyfriend is living with her and is around Sophia everyday, they've only been together six months", I said.

"I know how much Sophia means to you, I won't be the reason you can't see your daughter", she said.

I smiled and went over to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me.

"You won't be the reason, my ex will, she will do anything to take her but she won't, all I have to do is flash a check in her face and she's hooked, agree to anything I want", I said.

"I can't believe she would use your daughter like that", she said.

"Tell me about it"

I kissed her.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too Cowboy", she said smiling.

 _ **Lexi-**_

The next day we were having a lazy day, taking a seat in front of the tv and eating.

"Eat this", he said holding up a cucumber.

I shook my head no.

"It makes me sick, seriously", I said giggling and moving away.

"What don't you like?", he asked.

"Watermelon and Cucumbers, the taste and smell, yuck", I said.

He laughed.

"What about pickles?", he asked.

"I like pickles, fried pickles yum", I said.

"So then why don't you like cucumbers, same thing as pickles", he said.

I shook my head no.

"Not the same, one taste better than the other", I said.

"It's the same baby", he said.

"No it's not"

Before he could argue back, someone knocked. He was confused but stood to answer it anyway. I picked through the bowl of cut up fruit.

"Cecilia?"

I turned towards the door, it covered who ever this Cecilia was.

"Listen this weekend was canceled so you can take Sophia this week", she said.

I sat up more. Shit.

"Cecilia…"

A woman walked in, a little girl beside her. I stood and smiled.

"Hello"

This Cecilia woman glared at me, she looked me over and then looked at Randy.

"Now I see what you've been up to, she's just a kid", she said.

"Actually I'm twenty…"

She didn't let me finish.

"I don't care", she said.

"Alex this is Cecilia, Cecilia my girlfriend Alex", Randy said.

"Its nice to meet you", I said.

"Wish I could say the same", she said ignoring my hand.

I placed my hands on my hips.

"I'll give you two a minute, I'll be in the kitchen", I said.


	13. Chapter 13-Kids?

_**Randy-**_

After Lexi left, Cecilia looked at me.

"Are you kidding me, you're practically dating a girl our daughter's age", she spat.

"Don't over exaggerate", I said.

She rolled her eyes. I sighed and bent down, taking Sophia's hands in mine.

"Hey princess, how about you go into the kitchen and ask Alex to serve you some pizza", I said smiling.

She nodded and left.

"I don't want her near our daughter", she said.

"Well I don't want your boyfriend around her either but that's not going to stop him from coming around right. Lexi is in my life, get over it", I said.

"Go fuck yourself", she spat and left.

She slammed the door and I took a deep breath before heading towards the kitchen. Lexi and Sophia were sitting at the table and talking.

"Hey, there are my girls", I said smiling.

I kissed the top of Sophia's head and took a seat beside Lexi.

"What were you two talking about?", I asked.

"Just getting to know each other", Lexi said.

"She's my favorite Diva daddy", Sophia said.

"I know, she's my favorite too", I said.

Lexi smiled.

"So what are we doing today?", Lexi asked.

"Want to do something?", I asked.

"Well yeah, we can't do what we had planned anymore", she said smirking.

We were planning on spending the rest of the day in bed together after eating. I looked at Sophia.

"What do you want to do Soph?", I asked.

"Can we go to the movies and then ice cream", she said smiling.

"That sounds like a great idea", Lexi said.

"Ok, what my girls want they get", I said standing.

"Yay", Sophia stood and ran to her bag.

Lexi stood and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I never thought she would drop by like that and we discussed waiting to meet Sophia", I said.

"Its ok, your little girl is so sweet, I honestly think this was the best way to meet her, I wasn't nervous", she said.

I smiled and kissed her.

"Daddy I'm ready", Sophia said.

"Alright let's go", I said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

After the movie Sophia was going on and on about what part she liked more, I thought it was adorable the way she smiled throughout it. I saw a lot of Randy in her but also her mother.

"Soph, ok I think we should give Lexi's ears a rest", Randy said laughing.

"Oh no I don't mind, it's nice to have someone who talks just as much as I do", I said.

Sophia giggled and took my hand. Randy smiled. We walked to the ice cream shop.

"Alright kiddo what kind do you want?", Randy asked.

"Rocky Road", Sophia said.

She looked over at me.

"That's my favorite, what's your favorite?", she asked.

"I love Mint Chip", I said.

"I like that one too, but I like Rocky Road more. Do you like Rocky Road?", she asked.

"I do, sometimes I get both because I can't decide", I said.

"Oh can we do that daddy?", she asked Randy.

"Sure why not", he said.

We started walking towards the car eating our ice cream. Sophia was ahead of us a bit.

"I think she likes you", he said.

"I hope so, her decision about me affects us", I said.

"It does, she means the world to me and I would never put anyone else before her", he said.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way.", I said.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too"

 _ **Randy-**_

I was tucking in Sophia. I kissed her forehead.

"So did you like Lexi?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, she's really nice and funny. Are you going to marry her?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"Slow down kid, first she and I have to live together for a bit and I want you to spend time with her and if after a few years you and I still want her around, we can keep her", I said.

She smiled.

"What about a baby brother or sister?", she asked.

"One thing at a time kid", I said chuckling.

She giggled.

"Is she going to be my new mommy?", she asked.

"No one can replace your mom, but if Lexi and I ever do get married, then you'll have two mommies", I said.

"And two daddies", she said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Mommy and Doug are getting married, they told me yesterday", she said.

"I guess you will but you only call me dad ok", I said.

"What will I call Doug?", she asked.

"Doug, not dad, got it", I said.

She nodded. I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you", I said.

"Love you too daddy"

I stood and turned off her light. Getting to my room Lexi was in bed already. I went over and laid beside her. I let my hands go under her shirt and feel around.

"She asleep?", Lexi asked.

"Yeah"

"You ok, sounds like you need to talk", she said.

I slid my hands out from under her shirt.

"My ex is apparently engaged", I said.

"How do you know?", she asked.

"Sophia just told me"

I sighed.

"And you aren't ok with that?", she asked.

I looked at her and slid on top of her, she looked up at me.

"I love you baby, I'm fine with her getting married, actually I'm great, maybe now she'll stop trying to take Sophia from me. She'll have him to focus on", I said.

Lexi smiled, I leaned down and kissed her. Deepening the kiss, her hands sliding down my back, she moaned. I kissed the side of her head.

"There was also some thing else we talked about", I said.

"Oh yeah, what?", she asked.

"You and I"

She raised a brow to let me know she was listening.

"She asked if we were getting married and if we are going to give her a baby sister or brother", I said.

"And what did you say?", She asked.

I licked my lips.

"I told her I would like to marry you but that won't be for a long while", I said.

"Good, if you asked now I would probably have to turn you down, we aren't ready for that, especially me", she said.

"I feel the same way", I said.

I kissed her again.

"How about kids, I mean, I never thought I'd have more", I said.

"Eventually I would like to have one", she said.

"Really, just one?", I asked.

She smiled.

"I mean I come from a big family, three older sisters and my brother. I guess I always wanted four or five kids", She said.

"Wow, that's a lot", I said.

"It was just a dream", she said.

I nodded.

"Now where were we", I said.

She giggled and I kissed her.

 _ **Lexi-**_

When Monday came, I met with AJ and Kaitlyn in catering.

"So how was the sort of romantic getaway?", Kaitlyn asked.

"Fine, even after his ex dropped off his daughter", I said.

"What?", they both asked.

I nodded.

"So then you met her? Did she like you?", AJ asked.

"The ex not so much but his daughter, yes she liked me, she was so adorable", I said.

"Good, getting along with his daughter is a big thing", Kaitlyn said.

"He also asked about kids", I said quickly.

"What?", they both asked following me to my suitcase.

I shrugged.

"Don't stop there, fill us in", AJ said.

"He just asked if I want kids and how many, when I told him he sort of freaked", I said.

"So he doesn't want to have five kids? How many did he agree on? Three at least?", Kaitlyn asked.

"One", I said, a little sad.

"One, why just one, you love kids and I know for a fact you would make a great mommy", AJ said brushing my hair back.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"Maybe five is too much, I mean I don't know", I said.

"At least two, you gotta change his mind", Kaitlyn said.

"I don't want to think about that now, besides it won't be for awhile anyway. I'm sure as we move closer to the actual time he'll change his mind", I said.

They nodded.

"So the ex wife, how did you know she didn't like you?", Kaitlyn asked.

"She didn't hold back and also the way she looked at me", I said.

"She gave you the look", AJ said.

"Yup"

They laughed.


	14. Chapter 14-Move In

_**Lexi-**_

Randy and I have been dating seven months now. Kaitlyn had a title match against Eve tonight. She was so nervous, I was excited for her and so was AJ. Everything we had planned out was working fine, after tonight Kaitlyn would be our new champion and AJ and I were turning on her. Hunter wanted us to slowly get to this point, building up the tension on screen and in the ring. The fans liked it and wondered when we would actually turn on each other.

"Ok, so you ready?", AJ asked.

I nodded. We were waiting to hear Lillian announce Kaitlyn as the new Divas champion. After she did, AJ and I ran out and slid into the ring. We hugged Kaitlyn and smiled. AJ moved to her left side while I stayed on her right.

"Congrats Kaitlyn, really we are so happy for you", AJ said.

I nodded.

"But here's the thing, you wouldn't have that without us", AJ said.

Kaitlyn's smile fell. AJ and I kicked Kaitlyn and beat her, I picked Kaitlyn up and pushed her towards AJ who did the black widow on her. AJ laughed and I did too. I grabbed the mic.

"This is who you want as your Divas champ, a weak, pathetic person who can't win without her girls", I yelled.

Some fans booed and others cheered.

"Kaitlyn, without us, you wouldn't be here. So you're welcome and don't think we are letting this go, every time you think you're safe think again, because we will be there. You won't be safe, AJ and I will make sure of that", I said throwing the mic at her.

I gestured for AJ to slam Kaitlyn's face into the mat and she did. AJ blew her a kiss and skipped towards me, we climbed out and walked up the ramp. Kaitlyn held onto her title.

 _ **Randy-**_

I was waiting for Lexi backstage.

"Hey evil tiny people", I said to her and AJ.

She smiled and kissed me. AJ laughed.

"Hey", AJ said.

"That was really good, I'm actually terrified of you both", I said.

"Better be, we might be small but we can sure as hell kick your ass Orton", AJ said.

"I don't doubt that", I said.

Punk was waiting for AJ down the hall, I gestured towards him.

"Someone's waiting on you", I said.

She looked and smiled. Looking back at us.

"I'll see you two later", she said.

"Bye", Lexi said.

I wrapped my arms around Lexi. AJ came back.

"Lexi, I've actually been meaning to talk to you and Kaitlyn, can we meet later?", AJ asked.

Lexi nodded.

"Ok, bye", she said leaving.

"Wonder what that was about?", Lexi asked.

"Maybe Punk proposed", I said.

"Actually I wouldn't put it past him, AJ has said he's mentioned it", Lexi said.

I nodded.

"How long have they been dating?", I asked.

"Five months", she said.

I shrugged.

"Lexi", we heard someone squeal.

We turned to see a blonde running towards us, she was tall. She wrapped her arms around Lexi and hugged her, Lexi looked confused and terrified. Finally the woman let her go.

"Summer, what are you doing here?", Lexi asked.

"They moved me up to the main roster, I'm going to be working with Fandango", she said.

Summer looked at me and smiled.

"Oh this is Randy Orton, my boyfriend", Lexi said.

"Its nice to meet you", she said shaking my hand.

"Any friend of Lexi's is a friend of mine", I said.

"Oh we aren't…"

"Is AJ around, where's Kaitlyn, I want to say hello and congratulate her on being the new Divas champion, something you couldn't do", she said still smiling.

Lexi pointed behind us and Summer left. I looked at Lexi.

"Some friend, she basically threw shade at you", I said.

"We aren't friends, AJ, Kaitlyn, and I couldn't stand her", Lexi said.

I chuckled.

"I'll stay away from her than", I said.

She kissed me.

"Better, she's known to flirt with guys who aren't available", she said.

I kissed her again. She rolled her shoulder.

"Shoulder still bothering you?", I asked.

"No just sore", she said.

"I'll massage it tonight on the bus", I whispered before kissing her.

She moaned against my lips.

 _ **Lexi-**_

The next day I was meeting Kaitlyn and AJ downstairs since AJ wanted to talk to us. Getting off the elevator Rey Mysterio was talking to Batista in the lobby, he saw me and waved.

"Hey hold up", he said.

I stopped and he excused himself and came over to me.

"Hey I've been meaning to talk to you about being my valet for a couple of matches", he said.

"Really?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I think you would be really good, you know working together like old times", he said.

"Ok, but we should run it by Paul, maybe we can think of something especially now that I'm no longer in a tag team", I said.

"Yeah that's right, riding solo now", he said.

I nodded. Kaitlyn came over and hugged me.

"Alright well I'll let you go, maybe we can talk to Paul before SmackDown", he said.

I nodded and Kaitlyn and I went to find AJ.

"What was that about?", she asked.

"He wants me to be his valet for a while, I think it would be a good idea. Slowly ease into being by myself. Maybe we can have you or AJ attack me or something", I said.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"That would be great, I could come out and attack you, have AJ come and help", Kaitlyn said.

"But instead of helping she accidentally hits me, oh we definitely need to talk to Paul", I said.

Kaitlyn laughed and nodded. Seeing AJ, she smiled and we sat.

"So what's up?", I asked.

"Phil asked me to move in with him", she said smiling.

"Wow really, that's great", I said.

"So then you'll be moving out?", Kaitlyn asked.

"That's how it works", AJ said.

I looked at Kaitlyn.

"What?", AJ asked.

"Josh asked me to move in with him too", Kaitlyn said.

They both looked at me.

"I've always wanted to live alone", I said.

They laughed.

"Are you sure this is ok?", AJ asked.

"I'll be fine, you both act like I've never been alone before, I did live by myself before you two came", I said.

They smiled.

"Hey girls", Nikki said.

We smiled, Nikki and Brie joined us.

"What's with the faces?", Nikki asked.

"AJ and Kaitlyn are moving in with their boyfriends", I said.

"Congrats, the next step", Brie said.

"And you, are you moving in with your man?", Nikki asked me.

"No", I said.

"But she practically lives with him already, she spends more time there than at our apartment", AJ said.

"Why not just ask him if you could officially move in", Brie said.

"No, he should ask", I said.

The girls smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with you asking him", Nikki said.

"I know but I also don't want to force anything, I don't want him to feel like he has to say yes", I said.

"He's told you he loves you, you've had sex, and you've met his daughter. AJ said almost all of your stuff is at his, why not", Brie said.

I shrugged. All four girls sighed.

"Speaking of lover boy", Nikki said.

I turned and saw Randy walk in with Batista and Rey. He saw me and came over, kissing me.

"Ladies", he said.

"So we were just talking to Lexi, AJ and I are actually moving out of the apartment", Kaitlyn said.

I was giving her a look that said shut up but she didn't.

"Really?", he asked.

They nodded.

"Lexi's going to be all alone in that big apartment", AJ said smiling.

Nikki and Brie smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to go shop or something", I said standing.

"Oh shopping, sounds like fun", Nikki said standing along with me.

AJ and Kaitlyn groaned.

"I think we're staying in", AJ said.

Kaitlyn nodded. Brie stood.

"Well I'm in", Brie said.

I nodded and took one last sip of my drink, I turned to face Randy, he smiled.

"See you after", he said.

I nodded and kissed him.

"Have fun", he said.

 _ **Randy-**_

We were on our way to the arena, I looked over at Lexi.

"So I was thinking", I said.

"Oh no, we've talked about this cowboy", she said.

I laughed.

"Like I was saying, I was thinking why not have you officially move in to our house", I said.

"Our house?", she asked.

I nodded.

"You are practically moved in already, why not", I said shrugging.

"Did Kaitlyn and AJ say something?", she asked.

"No, but I mean I would rather have you with me than alone in that apartment", I said.

"I could find new roommates, there is plenty of fresh meat, I mean girls coming to NXT", she said.

I chuckled.

"If you don't want to move in with me then say so", I said a little hurt.

"Its not that, I just don't want you to feel pressured to ask", she said.

I nodded understanding.

"You're mad now, aren't you?", she asked.

"No I'm not, hurt maybe but not mad, I get it but I would love it if you moved in with me", I said.

She nodded.

"And not because you feel pressured", I said.

She smiled.

"Well then ok, I'll move in", she said.

"Really, I don't want you to feel pressured", I said.

She laughed and kissed me.

"I love you, that's why I said yes", she said.

I smiled.

"Good, I love you too", I said.


	15. Chapter 15-Hurt

_**Lexi-**_

I've been living with Randy for almost five months now. I was afraid I would bug him, turns out my OCD is what he had to tolerate, sometimes he would mess with me on purpose, moving things and putting them where they don't belong, he would sit back and laugh. Our one year anniversary was coming up and so was Payback, my shoulder was hurting more and more with every hit it took in the ring or when I worked out.

"Babe"

I turned to see Randy.

"I'm going to tell Hunter not to let you in the ring tonight, you're sitting out", he said hands on his hips.

"Randy…"

"You're obviously in pain, you won't stop rubbing your shoulder", he said pointing at my hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and removed my hand.

"I'm fine, just bruised", I said.

"Don't lie to me", he said serious.

"I'm not, it's fine. I went to the doctor and he said it was just bruised", I said getting angry.

He shook his head at me.

"Fine then just sit out tonight, let it heal", he said stern.

"I can't do that, if I want a match at Payback I need to go out there tonight", I said.

"I won't allow it, you're hurt. Don't make me the bad guy right now, I'm doing what's best for you", he said raising his voice.

We heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Roman standing there with Seth and Dean.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?", he asked.

"No, Rome, wait what are you doing here?", I asked.

He smiled.

"They moved us up, we are going to debut", he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Finally", I said.

Pulling away I ignored Randy, Roman knew this because he looked between us. Dean and Seth were a few feet away but close enough to hear our conversation.

"You're her best friend, maybe you can talk some sense into her, she's injured and won't sit out tonight for her own good", Randy said.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, Roman glanced at me and then looked back at Randy.

"Convince her to ask Hunter to sit out tonight or I will, that won't be good if she wants a match at Payback", Randy said before walking away.

I noticed him stop and glare at Dean, Dean smirked and raised a brow.

"What's that about?", I asked Roman, pointing at Dean and Randy.

He looked between them and then shrugged. Randy kept walking.

"Beats me, Ambrose never said he had a problem with Orton", Roman said before looking back at me.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?", I asked.

I passed him to leave but he grabbed my arm. I winced and pulled it away from him. He looked worried now.

"What's wrong with your arm?", he asked.

I could feel Dean and Seth's eyes on me.

"Nothing, it's just bruised", I said.

"Baby girl…"

"I'm fine Rome", I said.

"Really?"

I nodded and so did he, he lifted his hand and pushed my shoulder, I bit my tongue trying not to cry out in pain. He wasn't even pushing it that hard. He did it a couple of more times and I cried out.

"Alright, God that fucking hurts", I said loud.

Dean and Seth chuckled.

"You can't go out there like that, I won't allow it", he said.

"You sound like Randy now, this is my body and my decision…"

"Alex, as your friend, I can't let you do this. I will strap you to a chair if I have to", he said.

I sighed.

"It's only one night Alex, just let it heal", he said.

"Alright", I mumbled.

He smiled and reached over, he gently rubbed my shoulder.

"You'll get your match at Payback. With this rivalry between you and Kaitlyn, they are going to give you the title, this is your time baby girl", he said.

"I guess I should go talk to Hunter", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm glad you're here Roman", I said.

He hugged me and then let me go. I found my way to Hunter's office, Kaitlyn and AJ showed up as well.

"Either you two are injured too or you got called in", I said.

"I knew something was wrong with your shoulder", Kaitlyn said.

"Its just bruised", I mumbled.

"Sure it is", AJ said.

The door to Hunter's office opened and he smiled.

"Good all three of you are here, come in", he said.

We walked in and sat down.

"So at Payback we were going to do a title match, Kaitlyn and Lexi but since AJ was apart of the tag team, fans want to see her in a match with you both at Payback. Friends turned enemies", he said.

We nodded.

"Sounds good", I said softly.

He might change his mind if I tell him I'm injured.

"You don't sound too happy", he said.

I bit my lip and looked down. AJ and Kaitlyn stood.

"We'll give you two a minute", AJ said.

They walked out and Hunter sat back in his chair.

"I have to sit out tonight", I said.

"Why?", he asked.

I sighed and moved the part of the shirt that covered my shoulder, a deep purple bruise was covering my entire shoulder. He gasped.

"Alex, why didn't you say something", he said angry.

"Because I just started here, I don't want to lose this momentum I have going right now", I said.

"This is serious, now I have to rethink things, I'm going to have to pull you out of Payback", he said.

"No please", I said.

He sighed and sat back again.

"Fine I won't, but you won't be wrestling till Payback, I want your shoulder to heal. I'll have you do some promos and valet with Mysterio and Punk. Absolutely no wrestling", he said stern.

I smiled and nodded.

"Promise", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Good, heal that shoulder, if it still looks like that the day before Payback, I'm pulling you out", he said.

"Promise it won't Hunter, thank you", I said again.

I walked out, AJ and Kaitlyn were leaning against the wall.

"So?", Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm still in the match at Payback but I can't wrestle till than, I'll be valeting for Mysterio and Punk", I said.

They nodded.

"Randy passed by earlier, asked if you were in there and we said yes, he said that when you were done he wanted to talk to you", AJ said.

I nodded.

"Did he say where he'll be?", I asked.

"Your bus", AJ said.

I nodded and made my way there, I passed a changed Roman Reigns and whistled. He turned and smiled. They had changed into their Shield gear.

"I know I look good", he said.

Seth chuckled. Walking out I found our bus, he was talking to Summer, she had her hand on his arm and twirling her hair.

"I heard these buses are big, I've never been inside one. I wouldn't mind a tour", I heard her say.

"Sorry, the only women allowed on my bus is Lexi, Kaitlyn, AJ, and my daughter", he said.

He said Kaitlyn and AJ because we would give them rides sometimes. I smiled, I'm glad he denied her.

"Oh come on, Lexi will never know", she said.

"Really, you should go, she'll be here any minute", he said brushing her hand off of himself.

I went around the corner and smiled.

"Hey babe", I said.

He sighed in relief and smiled.

"Hey you got my message", he said.

I nodded and went over to him, getting between him and Summer, I kissed him. I turned and looked surprised to see her.

"Oh Summer, I didn't see you there", I said.

She gave me a fake smile.

"Well bye, Randy and I need to talk in private", I said taking his hand.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on cowboy", I said pulling him onto the bus.

He followed, wrapping his arms around me. Kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"For what?", I asked turning in his arms.

"For thinking I can order you around, I can't. What I was trying to say was, I'm worried about you, I care about you, including your health. I didn't want you to worsen this injury", he said.

I nodded.

"You don't need to apologize, you were only looking out for me. I'm the one who should say sorry and you were right, not wrestling right now is a good thing and I told Hunter, he's letting me valet and if by Payback my shoulder is better, I still have the match", I said.

He nodded and sat down on our bed, he removed his shirt and smirked.

"They say make up sex is the best, let's try it baby", he said.

I straddled him. He made sure to not touch my shoulder.

"I love you", he whispered against my lips.

"I love you"

 _ **Randy-**_

I was in the locker room talking to Batista. I noticed Ambrose walk out of the showers, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Checking me out Randy, Lexi and I need to talk about your wondering eye", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You would like that wouldn't, it would give you a chance to move in on what's mine", I said.

"She's not a piece of meat and you didn't pay for her, she belongs to no one", he said.

"You say that because you don't have her. She would never leave me, especially for trash like you", I said.

He finished pulling his pants up and rushed me. The guys around us trying to separate us.

"You talk to her like that again and I will knock you out right in front of her. Don't disrespect her in front of me", he growled.

"Hey, what's going on?", I heard Roman ask.

He grabbed Dean and lifted him off of me. Standing between us.

"What's this about?", Roman asked.

"Ask him", I said going back to my things.

"Apparently Dean didn't like Randy talking down to Lexi", Dolph said.

Roman looked at him and then me.

"I didn't like that either, you might be dating her and I get it, you were looking out for her but talking to her the way that you did, never do that in front of me either", Roman said.

"I know, that's why I apologized to her. I should have went about it a different way", I said.

Roman nodded. He went over to Dean and patted his shoulder, Dean glared at me before going back to getting dressed. I grabbed my bag and left to get on my bus. Summer saw me again and waved.

"Hi Randy", She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"I really have to go Summer", I said.

"This will just take a quick second", she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"What?", I asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you would help train me", She said.

"I don't do that, try the performance center, they have great trainers down there", I said.

"But none of them look as good as you", she said letting her finger slide down my arm.

I wasn't going to lie, I liked the compliment.

"I gotta go", I said leaving.

"Bye"


	16. Chapter 16-Forgot

_**Lexi-**_

Today Randy and I were celebrating our one year anniversary. After the show I got dressed and went to find him. Finding Roman pacing the hall, his bags beside the wall.

"Hey, you ok?", I asked.

Roman stopped and looked at me.

"We need to talk", he said.

I nodded.

"I kinda maybe sort of threatened your boyfriend, so did Dean", he said.

"Ok, why?", I asked.

"We didn't like the way he talked to you and he told us he apologized but I made sure to let him know that if he does it again, I won't hesitate to kick his ass. You're my friend, I know how strong you are, I don't like that you let him talk to you that way", he said.

"I don't let him, you've seen that", I said.

He nodded.

"Well I just wanted to let you know, I wanted you to hear my side and Dean's", he said.

I hugged him.

"Even if you didn't tell me, I wouldn't be mad at you. I know you and you don't do something unless you have a reason too. I would have gotten your side of the story as well", I said.

He nodded.

"So what's going to happen with Payback?", he asked.

"Well long story short, I won't be wrestling till that day. I'll be valeting for now", I said.

He nodded.

"That's good, you gotta rest up that arm so you can hold the Divas title there", he said smiling.

"Fingers crossed", I said.

"Alright well I'll let you go, I know he's probably waiting on you. I'll see you tomorrow baby girl", he said hugging me.

He let me go so I could walk away.

"Oh hey", he called.

I turned. Dean and Seth had joined him with their bags. He smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, tell Randy I said that", he said.

"Thank you", I said smiling.

Dean looked like he had been punched in the stomach. I noticed Seth nudge him and gesture for him to follow. He did. Roman waved and I walked towards the buses. Getting on, Randy was fast asleep. I sighed. I grabbed a water from the fridge, hearing Randy yawn.

"Shit, I'm sorry", he said wiping his eyes.

"It's ok, I'm kinda tired too", I said.

I went and joined him on the bed, laying my head on his chest.

"Roman told me what happened", I said.

He sighed.

"He and Dean were only looking out for me", I said.

"I know", he said.

"Roman also said Happy Anniversary", I said smiling.

He hadn't said it this morning and I thought maybe he was waiting till our dinner.

"Shit, that's today isn't it", he said groaning.

I was hurt that he had forgotten, even Roman remembered and it wasn't even his anniversary. I sat up and shrugged.

"I'm so sorry", he said sitting up.

"I was hoping you didn't forget and that maybe you had something special planned and you were just waiting to say it then", I said.

"Baby, really I'm sorry, I will make it up to you", he said.

He kissed me.

"Wait right here, I can fix this", he said.

He stood and walked out of the room. I pulled my phone out and texted Roman.

" _I guess this is our Anniversary"-_ _ **Lexi**_

" _What? What happened?"-_ _ **Joe**_

" _He forgot, I thought that maybe he was waiting to say it till dinner but he forgot"-_ _ **Lexi**_

" _Asshole, what hotel are you two staying at?"-_ _ **Joe**_

I texted him real quick because Randy was coming in. He had four Twinkies on a plate with a candle sticking out of one. He had it lit.

"Forgive me?", he asked.

I smiled and nodded lightly. He was trying.

"Happy Anniversary baby, I promise I won't ever forget again", he said.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you", he said.

"Love you too", I whispered.

My phone dinged with a message. I had a message from Nikki.

" _Roman Reigns just told us the news, club tonight for your anniversary, yay can't wait"-_ _ **Nikki**_

" _What, wait"-_ **Lexi**

" _Yeah apparently Seth Rollins knows a guy, Dean's paying for drinks, and Roman's got the food. Don't tell Randy"-_ **Nikki**

" _Nikki, I have to"-_ **Lexi**

" _Ugh fine, see you later"-_ **Nikki**

I sat my phone down and smiled.

"We have the best of friends", I said.

"Can I ask why?", he asked putting a Twinkie in his mouth.

"They are throwing us a party tonight", I said.

He sighed.

"You can go, I really don't feel up to it", he said.

"But it's for us", I said softly.

"Alex, I'm tired ok, you go have fun", he said kissing the top of my head.

I nodded.

"Where should I have the bus driver drop you off?", he asked.

"After Dark", I said softly.

He nodded and went to the front of the bus. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled out a skirt and tank top. Finding my heels. Randy was on his phone.

"Anyway I can change your mind?", I asked.

"Maybe next time don't go crying to Reigns about how I forgot our Anniversary", he said still looking at his phone.

"How do you know I told him?", I asked.

"Summer, she just texted me about how much of a bitch you are for talking behind my back to another man", he said.

"How did she find out?", I asked.

"Seth Rollins was talking to Nikki about it, telling her I was an asshole", he said.

"I'm sorry", I said softly.

"I can't stop you from venting to your friends, I get it", he said still not looking at me.

"Come with me, please", I said.

"Honestly I don't want to be placed in the line of fire, you go have fun, bring me back something to eat", he said.

"I love you", I said.

He smiled and looked at me.

"This is my punishment for forgetting, I'm sorry and I love you", he said.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Don't forget to bring me something to eat", he said.

I giggled and nodded. Walking into the bar, Nikki and Brie looped their arms through mine and smiled.

"Couldn't convince him?", Nikki asked.

"Nope, he knew everyone would be on his ass for forgetting our Anniversary", I said.

Brie laughed.

"Well duh, I mean he forgot, how could you forget", Brie said.

"He's busy, I mean I almost forgot too. We have Payback coming up and everyone is so into making sure the show goes as planned, he's also busy worrying about me and my shoulder", I said.

"Stop making excuses for him", Punk said.

His arm was over AJ's shoulder.

"I'm not", I said.

"You are, no matter how busy you are, you remember things like that, you did even if you ALMOST forgot", he said.

I knew he was right but I didn't want people thinking Randy was a complete asshole. Roman saw me and came over.

"You didn't have to do all this", I said.

"Wasn't just my idea", he said.

I looked at him confused.

"Dean and Seth felt bad, we thought of it together", he said.

I hugged him.

"Well thank you", I said.

I noticed Dean and Seth at the bar, I was about to go over to them to say thank you.

"Wow he actually came", I heard Phil say.

I looked towards the door and Randy walked in. He shook hands with some of the guys and then came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy Anniversary baby, I wish I could change everything about today. I should have remembered", he whispered.

I smiled. He looked at Roman.

"Thank you, it seems like you save my ass every time, I owe you one too many Reigns", Randy said shaking Roman's hand.

"Wasn't just me, Ambrose and Rollins too", Roman said tilting his head towards the guys at the bar.

Randy nodded. A slow song started playing and Randy pulled me towards the dance floor.

"Come on gorgeous", he said smiling.

I smiled. Kaitlyn whistled.

 _ **Seth**_ -

I looked at Dean, he watched Randy dance with Lexi. I knew it was breaking his heart to see the woman he's in love with in another man's arms. He wouldn't admit it though. I nudged him.

"You alright?", I asked.

He cleared his throat and finished his drink.

"Yeah, I'm good", he said.

"Want to order another or get out of here?", I asked.

"If you're ready to go, I am too", he said.

I nodded, he didn't want to watch the girl of his dreams in his enemies hands. I stood and put on my jacket, he did the same. We let Roman know we were leaving and he nodded. I opened the door, Dean took one last long look at Lexi and then licked his lips before following me.

"The world's against me Rollins, why didn't I just talk to her that day. If I would have just said something to her, today would be our Anniversary. I'm so fucking stupid, maybe Orton was right, I could never pull a girl like that", he said putting himself down.

"Not true, she came up to you that day, yeah it was stupid of you to just walk away but you were nervous and you didn't know Randy was after her either", I said.

"She's so beautiful, I mean she always looks good but tonight, man", he said smiling.

I smiled.

"Man you got it bad", I said.

He chuckled.

"Don't give up man, if Orton keeps fucking up the way that he has, she's bound to leave his ass and that will be your time", I said.

He nodded.


	17. Chapter 17-Between Us

_**Lexi-**_

Tonight was Payback, I could still feel the slight pain in my shoulder but it wasn't bruised anymore, I rolled my shoulder back. AJ and Kaitlyn were stretching. I saw Hunter and Randy come towards me.

"How's the shoulder?", Hunter asked.

"Good, hasn't hurt, no more bruise", I said.

He nodded and I moved my sleeve so he could see, he nodded again.

"Good luck ladies", he said.

He walked away, Randy cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. Ever since he forgot about our Anniversary, he's been extra lovey dovey lately, I didn't mind. He smiled.

"Good luck soon to be Divas champ", he said.

I giggled, he kissed me again, I heard AJ's music hit and I got nerves. Randy hugged me.

"You're going to do great, I love you baby", he whispered.

"Love you", I said.

He let me go and walked away when my music hit. Kaitlyn patted my back for good luck, I winked at her and walked out.

 _ **Randy-**_

I watched as the three girls stood at a corner, glaring at each other. Kaitlyn held the belt over her head and yelled that she was the champion. She kissed the belt before handing it to the ref. The bell rang, AJ and Lexi went after Kaitlyn. Feeling someone beside me I noticed Dean.

"You know there are other screens", I said.

"I like this one", he said watching the match.

I rolled my eyes.

"Man she's beautiful", he mumbled.

I turned to look at him, he hadn't realized he said it out loud. I looked back at the screen.

"Don't fuck up again, last warning. You hurt her and I'll make my move", he said.

"She won't fall for it", I said.

"How sure are you of that?", he asked.

I looked at him. He raised a brow. I was about to say something, Roman rushed past us, panicked. Rollins stopped.

"Would you two stop, Lexi's hurt", he said pointing at the screen.

We both turned, Lexi was by the commentary table holding her shoulder. Medics around her, that wasn't planned.

"Shit", Dean said and quickly followed Roman and Seth.

I followed. They were bringing Lexi back, she was crying and they were carefully holding her shoulder. I looked at Reigns.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Dislocated", he said.

"Damn it", I growled.

Kaitlyn and AJ followed, AJ was holding the belt.

"Is she ok?", she asked.

"Dislocated shoulder", I said.

I tapped the belt on her shoulder.

"Congrats", I said.

She smiled.

"Thanks", she said.

"Everything was fine and then her shoulder hits the mat hard when I speared her, she cried out and I asked her what was wrong. She said to keep going with AJ and then she crawled out of the ring.", Kaitlyn said.

I nodded and ran my hands down my face.

"I knew she wasn't ready, damn it she's so fucking stubborn", I said.

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"And you're just realizing that now", Kaitlyn said.

AJ laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Good luck with the rest of your lives together", AJ said.

I found my way to the medic, Lexi wasn't in the room.

"Where is she?", I asked.

"They took her to the hospital, I can't do anything for a dislocated shoulder, she was in a lot of pain", he said.

"You let her go alone?", I asked.

"No, Reigns is with her", he said.

I nodded and went to go get her bags from the girls, placing them on our bus. I took a shower and dressed, having the driver drop me off at the hospital to pick up Lexi. Seeing Roman pacing the hall.

"I got it from here, you can go", I said.

He raised a brow.

"Excuse me", he said.

"I said you can go", I snapped.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I get it you're worried about her but don't take it out on me", he said.

I chucked.

"Every time I fucking turn around, you're there. She calls or texts, you go to her, I'm starting to doubt you see her like a sister. Every time I take three steps closer to her, you some how jump fifteen", I rambled.

"I do see her as my sister, that's why I'm here, that's why I go to her every time she needs to complain about you or cry because unlike you I'm not some selfish asshole who thinks it's ok to talk down to her", he said.

I stepped up to him.

"I've saved your ass on more than one occasion, I'm the one who keeps telling her to forgive you, to talk to you. So you're fucking welcome", he said.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at her and me. I knew letting her go out there was a bad idea, I fucking knew it but it's what she wanted and now", I sighed.

He nodded.

"That's Lexi", he said.

"Now what, she's going to have to sit out and you and I know she's not the sitting type", I said.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Have Hunter yell at her to stay put, she will", he said.

I laughed and nodded.

"He's the only one she listens to", I said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I woke up in the hospital, Randy was sitting in a chair beside my bed, his head hung from him being asleep. I tried to sit up but my shoulder made me stop. I took deep breaths.

"Baby, don't move", Randy said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"How bad is it?", I asked.

"Dislocated shoulder and sprained wrist", he said.

I tried to swallow but my mouth felt dry.

"The doctor said this could have been prevented, apparently your shoulder blade was bruised worse then he's ever seen. If you would have done like I asked and gone to go get it checked like I asked…"

"Ok, I get it, you told me so", I said.

"Don't do that"

"This was my fault I get that, I'm old enough to know better but this was important to me", I said.

He chuckled.

"You aren't a little girl anymore Alex, you are a grown ass woman. You want everyone to treat you like a grown up and stop calling you little girl, then start acting like a responsible grown up. Your focus should have been on your health not wrestling, not some stupid match", he said raising his voice.

"When can I go home?", I asked.

He sighed and scratched his chin.

"You don't care what I have to say do you, it goes in one ear and out the other. I'm already raising one child, I don't need to raise another", he said.

"You didn't think I was a child when you had your dick in me", I said.

He looked at me and stood.

"I need some air", he said leaving.

The door opened again and Roman walked in. I wiped my cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok it's just a dislocated shoulder, you'll be back in the ring before you know it", he said smiling.

"I know it was selfish of me to put my health on the line like that but you know how often someone gets a big push and the second they get injured they get replaced and forgotten, I'm going to have to work even harder now to get back to where I was", I said.

"You're allowed to be selfish but when it comes to your health, you got to put that first", he said.

I nodded.

"I can't do this anymore", I cried.

He was confused. He reached up and wiped my tears.

"What?, wrestling but I…"

I shook my head no.

"Randy, I love him but, he doesn't understand me and I know he's just looking out for me but…"

He hugged me the best he could.

"Honestly I don't like you when you're with him, it's like you say what he wants you to say. I'm not saying he's controlling but I feel like you're always fighting to please him, it shouldn't be like that, you should be with someone who gets you and let's you be you", he said.

I nodded. I winced.

"Your shoulder hurting again?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll get the doctor, maybe they can give you something for the pain", he said.

He stood and walked out.

 _ **Randy-**_

I went down to the bar, I did regret the things I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi", Summer said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you walk in and thought maybe you would like some company. How's Lexi?", she asked.

"Like you care", I said finishing my drink.

"I do, we might not be friends but she was hurt bad", she said.

"She's fine", I said.

"Good and you?", she asked.

I looked at her while they set another drink in front of me.

"This has to be hard on you too, you warned her and she didn't listen. You tried your best", she said.

She squeezed my arm and I swallowed. I grabbed the drink and tossed it back, it burned my throat but I didn't care. I paid.

"Want to get out of here?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded. She followed me and when we got to my bus I looked at her.

"Want that tour?", I asked.

She licked her lips and nodded, I let her in first and then closed the door. I sat on the couch and undid my pants. I pulled myself out and caressed her cheek.

"This is as much of the tour as you're getting", I said.

"We'll see about that", she said before putting me into her mouth.

I groaned and pushed her head down more.

"This stays between us", I said panting.

She moaned around me. I pulled her up.

"This stays between us", I said again.

She nodded.

"Promise", she said.

She continued.


	18. Chapter 18-Surgery

_**Lexi-**_

The doctor said I was allowed to go home today, but that I would need surgery on my shoulder. Roman had brought me an extra pair of clothes, I changed. Brie and Nikki walked in smiling. A red head behind them.

"Hey, Roman told us you would still be here, he had to go but we can give you a ride", Brie said.

"I know, he told me", I said.

"Need some help?", Nikki asked.

I was trying to put my shoes on, I laughed and nodded.

"Oh, this is Eva Marie, she's new", Nikki said.

There was a knock at the door, Randy popped his head in. I sighed.

"I think we should give them a minute", Brie said.

"We'll be outside", Nikki said patting my thigh.

"Its nice to meet you Eva", I said.

She smiled.

"You too", she said.

The door closed behind Brie and Randy came over, my arm in a sling.

"Need some help with that?", he asked pointing to my shoes.

I nodded lightly. He grabbed one shoe.

"Lift your foot", he said gently.

I did and he put my foot in, he tied it and squeezed my calf.

"I'm sorry baby", he said.

I licked my lips.

"I was just frustrated that I couldn't do anything to help you. I feel like I should have tried harder to talk you out of that match and…"

He stopped, he looked me right in my eyes.

"It scared me, I love you so fucking much and it scared me to think that I couldn't protect you. What if something worse happens and I lose you? My heart couldn't take that", he said.

I cup his face with my hand, he turns and kisses the palm of my hand. I press my forehead against his.

"I love you Lexi", he whispered.

I press my lips against his.

"I'll let you go with your girls today but you will be coming home with me", he said.

I nodded and he smiled.

"I love you too", I said.

He kissed the side of my head.

"Once I get you home, I'm going to nurse you back to health, anything you need I'll be there to give it to you", he said.

"You going to get me a little bell to ring when I need you", I said.

He laughed.

"I don't know if I would trust you with a bell", he said.

I laughed.

"I'll see you at the arena", he said.

I nodded. He pecked my lips before putting on my other shoe, helping down off the bed and towards the door. The girls were standing around.

"So do we take her or you?", Brie asked.

"I'll let you girls take her just this once", he said.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some money.

"Breakfast on me", he said putting the money in my good hand.

"Thank you", I said.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said and did", he said.

"I know", I said.

He left and the girls walked me towards their car, we went to breakfast like Randy said.

"So does it hurt?", Nikki asked.

"Not so much right now, they gave me some pills that work really well, that reminds me I have to get my prescription", I said adjusting the strap of the sling.

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself more", Brie said.

"Nothing could be as bad as this", I said.

 _ **Randy-**_

Summer kept following me around. I finally had enough and pulled her into an empty hallway.

"Enough", I growled.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't tell me you don't like this, the adrenaline rush of possibly getting caught cheating on your girlfriend, it's exciting", she said pressing her lips to my neck.

"I don't, last night was a mistake, I had a little too much to drink", I said.

She laughed.

"Those moans didn't sound like it", she said.

I was going to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Well when you want it and you're ready, come find me", she said brushing past me.

I sighed and ran my hand down my face. Finding Batista, he raised a brow.

"What?", I asked.

"No point in beating around the bush", he said.

I placed my hands on my hips.

"I saw Summer coming out of your bus last night", he said.

"Dave…"

He raised a hand.

"I really don't want to hear your excuses", he said.

Before I could say anything, Lexi came over smiling.

"Hey beautiful", I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Hey, have you seen Hunter? I'm suppose to meet with him and I checked his office but he wasn't in there", she said.

"I'll help you find him", I said placing my hand on her back.

She nodded and Batista gave her a small hug.

"I'm glad it wasn't worse, right Randy", Batista said.

"Right, come on baby", I said.

We walked down a few halls before checking the ring. He was with the Shield, Roman smiled at Lexi. Hunter did too.

"Hey, there she is", Hunter said.

"They said you wanted to speak to me", she said.

He nodded and pulled her away, I looked at Roman.

"Thanks for staying with her last night", I said.

He shrugged.

"I'll always be there to pick up what you dropped", he said.

Dean and Seth chuckled.

"Just take the thank you", I said.

"I don't need it, let's get one thing straight, I was there for her not you", he said before walking away.

"Strike three, my turn, if I were you I wouldn't leave her alone around me", Dean said following Roman.

Seth patted Dean's shoulder.

 _ **Lexi-**_

"So I heard you need surgery?", he asked.

I nodded.

"They said I could be out for at least seven to nine months", I said.

He nodded.

"I want you to really listen to me Lex. I want you to do the surgery and I want you to stay out for at least ten months, after that we can talk about letting you valet and then if I see and feel like you are ready to start training again, I'll think about letting you into the ring. I know this is going to be hard to do but just for once listen to me. Don't be so stubborn", he said smiling.

I nodded.

"I know, I made a mistake. I didn't think about my health and it cost me, I was just afraid of being pushed back because I wasn't out there", I said.

"Trust me I know. I've been where you are at, but you have to remember that I moved you up because I saw something in you. I know how hard you've worked. Sometimes the best comebacks are after an injury like yours", he said.

I nodded.

"Rest up and let Randy spoil you", he said.

I laughed and nodded.

"Yes sir", I said.

He patted my leg and left, Randy took his spot.

"So what did he say?", he asked.

"That I should rest and let you spoil me", I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I plan on spoiling you", He said.

"You know what I'm going to miss more?", I asked.

"What?", he asked.

"Being around you, I don't want to sound clingy but I'm just so use to having you around me and kissing me", I said.

"Making love to you", he whispered.

I nodded.

"You'll be back before you know it", he said.


	19. Chapter 19-Guilt

_**Lexi-**_

I spent a week in the hospital after my surgery, Randy had come to take me home.

"I've missed you", I said once he walked through the door.

He smiled and came over to me.

"I've missed you too baby", he said kissing me.

"I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed with you beside me", I said.

"Yeah, it's not the same for me either", he said.

He helped slip my shoes on and then off the bed. The nurses had packed the vases with flowers everyone sent me into boxes. He carried them down to the car and then came back to help me with my bag.

"So how's everyone? I watched Raw and SmackDown", I said.

"Everyone's good, they ask how you're doing", he said.

We got on to the elevator, he was acting weird.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Just happy to be home and with you", he said.

"Are we picking up Sophia today?", I asked.

He licked his lips and sighed.

"What?", I asked.

"Cecilia doesn't want Sophia around you, so um, if I want to spend time with her I have to go over there or take Sophia out", he said.

"Oh", I adjusted the strap on my shoulder and around my neck.

"Yeah", he said.

"Roman and Riley won't mind if I stayed with them, that way you can spend time with her in the comfort of your own home", I said.

"You don't need to do that", he said.

"But I want to, your daughter is more important than me, I'll text Roman", I said pulling my phone out.

"I'm going to fight Cecilia on this, it's not fair that she got to bring her boyfriend around and I can't bring my girl", He said.

"She probably doesn't want to feel like she's being replaced", I said.

He looked at me.

"I can't believe how calm you are about this. She talks bad about you all the time and you not once say anything bad about her", He said.

I smiled.

"Well I did call her a bitch once but that was in private with AJ and Kaitlyn", I said.

He laughed and gently pulled me into him.

"I love you", he whispered into the side of my head.

"I love you", I said wrapping my good arm around him.

"Don't text Roman. On our way home we are stopping to pick up Sophia, Cecilia and I made a deal and she has to honor that, I get Sophia when I'm home, she can't say no", he said.

I nodded.

"Pizza and ice cream?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Pizza and Ice cream", he repeated.

Whenever we spent time with Sophia that was our go to dinner. We ate while enjoying a movie together. We pulled into Cecilia's driveway and Randy got off the car.

"I'll be right back", he said.

I nodded, he knocked on the front door and she opened it.

 _ **Randy-**_

"I'm here to pick up Sophia", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and then took a peek at the truck. She rolled her eyes and was about to close the front door.

"Not while she's there", she said.

I stopped the door.

"Randy", she said shocked.

"No, if you deny me the time that I have a right to with my daughter, I will call my lawyer, take back my money and file for custody. I don't care if I don't have a cent to my name left", I said.

She turned away from me.

"We made a deal in court, when I'm home I get her. Don't make me bring in our lawyers", I said.

She sighed.

"Sophia, your dad is here", she called.

She looked back at me, she didn't say anything and I was ok with that, I really didn't want to start a fight with her. Sophia came around the corner, smile on her face.

"I'm ready", she said.

I smiled and hugged her, I took her hand.

"Say goodbye to your mom", I said.

She did and we walked towards my truck. I helped her in and she went over to Lexi and hugged her gently before sitting down and buckling in.

"Hey princess", Lexi said.

"Hi Lexi, are you feeling better?", she asked.

Lexi nodded.

"I am", she said.

"Pizza and ice cream for my girls, gotta keep up with tradition", I said.

"Yay", Sophia said.

Lexi and I laughed. I reached over and took Lexi's hand in mine. To say I was feeling guilty was an understatement, it was eating me alive. Missing Lexi I had gone and found sexual comfort with Summer, nothing more than letting her suck me off. She wanted more, tried to kiss me but I didn't let her.

" _Fuck, right there", I groaned._

 _She moaned around me, her head bobbing up and down, her tongue licking the tip._

" _Lexi", I groaned._

 _I let my head fall back, releasing inside her mouth. I licked my lips and looked down at her. She smiled and sat on my lap, her hand slowly running up and down my member, it was hardening in her hand again. I started panting and she leaned down towards my lips. I pulled away and she fell on the couch._

" _What the fuck are you doing?", I asked._

" _Oh come on, just a kiss, afraid you'll like it", she said smiling._

" _Stick to what we discussed, the only thing your lips are touching is my dick, nothing more", I said._

" _I didn't agree to that and I know for a fact neither did Lexi", she said._

" _You mention her during this and it's over. I can find another girl like you anywhere so don't fucking threaten me", I said._

" _So you've cheated on her before me?", she asked._

" _Of course not", I said._

" _Its obvious you don't love her anymore, why not just break…"_

" _I love Lexi, this, us, it's just till she comes back", I said._

 _She shook her head._

" _I can give you what she can't", Summer said._

" _No, you can't", I said before walking away from her._

"Randy"

I turned to look at Lexi.

"What flavor of ice cream do you want?", Lexi asked smiling.

I smiled back and ordered for me. Lexi kissed my cheek, I turned to look at her. I lifted my finger to her cheek and traced her face, her nose, her eyes, and then her lips. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so in love with you", I whispered.

I brushed my hand through her hair. Deepening the kiss, my tongue tasting her. These lips and tongue belong to her, they will kiss and taste just her from now on. I pulled away slowly.

"Wow", she said breathless.

I chuckled.

"I'm glad you still enjoy that", I said.

"Very much", she said nodding.

I squeezed her hip.

"Doctor didn't give us a sex ban, so I'm assuming all we have to do is be very careful with my shoulder. I don't mind being on top for awhile", she whispered.

I laughed and kissed her.

"Glad your injury didn't hurt your sex drive", I said.

She shrugged.

"So what do you say, after Sophia goes to bed. You and I can have a little fun, I've missed you", she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Anything you want", I said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

It's been two weeks. I've had this weird feeling in my stomach like I needed to throw up. I took a deep breath, I leaned back and pushed my meds away.

"So how have you been feeling?", Eva asked.

"Sick to my stomach, I think it's these pills. Ever since I started taking them I've been feeling like this", I said.

"You should stop, at least till you talk to your doctor", she said.

I nodded, the front door opened and I could hear Brie and Nikki walking towards us. They hugged me and sat down.

"You look green", Brie said.

"I need to puke", I said standing and running to the bathroom.

Walking back into the kitchen, Nikki took out a ginger ale.

"Eva texted", Nikki said.

"Thank you", I said sitting.

I opened the bottle and took a long drink, I sighed.

"So, we were thinking…"

"About?", I asked.

I was almost afraid to ask.

"What if we had a BBQ, us and the guys. We are all going to be off next weekend, why not", Brie said.

"Oh sounds like a good idea", Nikki said sounding excited.

I smiled softly.

"Where?", I asked.

"Well your backyard is so much bigger and Randy's daughter will feel more comfortable here…"

"I'll ask Randy when he gets home tomorrow", I said.

All three girls smiled.

 _ **Randy-**_

"Fuck, don't stop", I moaned.

We were on my bus, I had music playing so the bus driver wouldn't hear us. After the show I had gone straight to my bus, finding Summer naked on my bed, masturbating. That led to her mouth on me. Feeling my release, she sat up and wiped her mouth.

"Who let you on?", I asked, finding a dirty shirt to wipe myself on it.

She laid back on my bed and continued to touch herself.

"Your driver, I said I was a friend", she said smiling.

"Where can I drop you off?", I asked.

She shook her head no. She sat up and straddled me, she rubbed herself against me.

"Summer", I warned.

"You said I couldn't kiss you", she said.

She pushed down against me, rubbing herself on me. She moaned her release loud.

"Maybe next time I'll know what it feels like to have you in me", she said.

"I can't do that", I said.

I pushed her off me.

"Its obvious she doesn't satisfy you", she said.

"You don't know anything, so shut up or I'll have the driver drop you off on the side of the road", I said.

"Fine", she said rolling her eyes.

"Get dressed and out of my room, you can sleep on the couch", I said.


	20. Chapter 20-Pregnant

_**Lexi-**_

My shoulder was hurting but I couldn't take those pills till my appointment. I hadn't been feeling sick since I stopped taking them. I had to take the pain in my shoulder. I had texted Randy about the bbq and he said it was a good idea. We also haven't been together since that night I got out of the hospital, it wasn't anything he did, it was me, it was my shoulder and now this stomach ache. I knew he was getting frustrated but he wouldn't tell me, he just said it was fine and went to take a shower. I was waiting for him to get home with Sophia. The front door opened and Sophia ran in, wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled and Randy did too.

"Hey baby", he said.

"Hi", I said.

He kissed my cheek and walked passed me.

"I missed you both, this house is so lonely without you", I said.

Sophia hugged me tighter, Randy nodded.

"So what time is everyone suppose to be here tomorrow?", he asked.

"I said around four or five, is that ok?", I said.

He nodded, Sophia went to take her bag to her room. I looked back at Randy.

"Did I do something wrong, I can cancel…", he stopped me.

"What, no", he looked at me and sighed.

He came over to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm just tired sweetheart", he said.

I nodded.

"Did you invite Roman?", he asked.

"Yeah, he said he was going to try to make it", I said.

He nodded.

"How's he doing? I've been watching Raw and I think the Shield has been fantastic and the fans love them", I said.

He smiled.

"I haven't had much time to check up on them", he said.

"Oh, by next week I won't need this sling anymore, although still no heavy lifting so that rules out working out", I said pouting.

He chuckled.

"I also have an appointment Friday", I said.

"For what, are you ok?", he asked.

"Oh yeah, but I think the pills are making me sick so the doctor wants to make sure I'm ok and see if he can do anything about the pills", I said.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked.

"You were busy and I didn't want to add to it", I said.

"But you still should have told me", he said angry.

"Sorry", I said.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I'll call in that I can't make it Friday and I'll go with you", he said.

"Don't do that", I said.

"I need to know these things Alex, I know you can do this alone but maybe I don't want you to have to do this alone", he said.

He was raising his voice at me but I knew he didn't mean it. He was frustrated at work and taking it out on me but he wouldn't tell what was bothering him.

"Don't cancel Friday, it's nothing serious, he's just going to give me a different prescription", I said.

He sighed and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice it's just been a hard few days you know", he said looking down at his feet.

I moved closer to him and pressed my hand to his chest, he looked up at me.

"I know, but I promise if it was serious I would have told you", I said.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I know baby", he said.

His hands gently slid around me, touch what they could, I kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to be together, just bare with me a little longer, this sucks for me too that we can't have sex. I miss you so much", I whispered.

"Me too", he whispered.

 _ **Randy-**_

The next day I was in the backyard grilling with John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Jon, Eva Marie's husband, and Batista. Batista came over to me.

"Why are you doing this to her", he whispered.

I glanced at him.

"You know damn well what I mean, she doesn't deserve what you're doing to her. She's been faithful from the beginning, let her go so she could find someone else, someone who can make her happy", he said.

"I love Lexi and she loves me. Summer and I haven't done anything to hurt my relationship with Lexi", I said taking a glance at the other guys to make sure they haven't heard us.

He chuckled.

"You don't think you've done anything wrong. You cheated on your girlfriend more than once. You think Lexi is going to forgive you for this, you think she's going to understand why you went to Summer. She's not", he said.

"You don't think I feel guilty? I do, every time I look at Lexi I feel sick to my stomach. I don't want to tell her because she'll leave me and I can't lose her, she's my everything", I said.

"If she was your everything then you wouldn't be fucking Summer", he said.

"I'm not fucking her, she's just giving me blow jobs and that's it", I said.

"That doesn't make it ok", he said before walking away.

I sighed and went back to grilling.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I sat down and took a few deep breaths.

"Still feeling sick?", Brie asked.

I nodded.

"I thought it was the pills but I haven't taken them and I still feel sick, it has to be something else", I said.

I brushed my hair back.

"What if you're pregnant", Nikki said.

I chuckled.

"Hey you never know", Brie said.

"Have you taken a test just to be sure you aren't?", Eva Marie asked.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Shit", I mumbled.

The girls stayed quiet, Nikki stood and grabbed her keys and purse.

"Where are you going?", Brie asked her.

"Going to the store and buying miss _I don't need to use protection_ a test. We are going to find out once and for all if she is or not", Nikki said.

She left and I sighed.

"Have some ginger ale Lex", Brie said serving me some.

Thirty minutes later Nikki came back and handed me the paper bag.

"Hope you have to pee", she said.

I went to my bedroom and into the bathroom. Once I finished I set it on the counter and washed my hands. I walked back into the bedroom pacing back and forth, hoping I wasn't. I could hear Randy laughing downstairs.  
Randy has told me over and over that he wasn't ready for another child yet. I felt a little pain in my shoulder, I placed my other hand on it putting pressure.  
I looked at the clock, it was time to check the stick that decides my fate.  
Walking back into the bathroom, I looked down at it. **Positive**. I closed my eyes, then looked at it again, hoping it was wrong. There was a soft knock on the door. I turned to see the girls peeking their heads in, walking in and closing the door behind them.  
I showed them and they squealed with excitement. I shook my head.

"You can't tell anyone", I said sadly.

They stopped and looked at me. Confused.

"Why not?", Brie sat down on the bed.

"Randy is going to freak out. I mean first off his ex-wife hates me and she's not afraid to show or say it, then my arm, and now a baby. No, he's going to be angry", I said pacing again.

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that", she said.

"This is such a bad time for this", I said.

"What are you going to do?", Eva asked.

"I don't know", I said.

Brie came over to me and smiled.

"For now let's just enjoy today, we can figure out what to do tomorrow", she said.

"What I need to do is figure out how I'm going to tell him", I said.

"So you're keeping the baby?", Nikki asked.

I nodded.

"Whether he wants this baby or not, I'm keeping him or her, an abortion was never an option", I said.

They nodded. Randy came upstairs and smiled.

"Hey there you all are. Kaitlyn and AJ just got here", he said pointing downstairs.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. Grabbing the box and test, wrapping the paper bag around it. Nikki walked into the bathroom and took it from me, pushing it into her purse.

"I'll go throw this outside", She whispered.

"Thank you", I said.

We walked out and Randy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Nikki passed him.

"I'll be waiting downstairs", Nikki said.

I nodded. Randy closed our bedroom door, he turned to look at me.

"What's going on, are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, just my shoulder was hurting and Brie wanted to help me put on a heating pad. Eva and Nikki followed", I said.

"One goes to the bathroom, they all follow", he said chuckling.

I laughed and leaned into him.

"I have some bad news", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"I can't take Friday off, I'm sorry, I tried", he said.

"Its ok, whatever happens I'll make sure to call you", I said.

He nodded.

"You better", he said kissing the side of my head.


	21. Chapter 21-Baby

_**Lexi-**_

I had tuned out the doctor, I knew I was pregnant but hearing him say it made it all more real.

"Ms. Garcia", he said.

I looked at him.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Fine, just, shocked I guess", I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"Seeing as you are pregnant we will have to stop the pills, they could do more damage than good. I can give you something else but it won't be as strong…"

"No, I'm ok", I said.

He nodded.

"Congratulations", he said.

I gave him a small smile, making my first ultra sound appointment for next week. I sat in my car for a bit. How was I going to tell Randy? I looked down at my phone and his name, all I had to do was press call. I couldn't, I drove back to the house and Cecilia was waiting along with Sophia.

"Randy isn't here", I said getting off the car.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know that but I have to go out of town for work and I have no one else to watch her. I might not like you but I have no choice. So will you or not?", she said.

I nodded.

"Sure", I said.

Cecilia left as soon as I said sure, I smiled at Sophia and we walked in.

"When is daddy coming home?", she asked.

"Not till Wednesday babe", I said.

She nodded.

"Want to call him?", I asked.

Her smile grew and she nodded, I grabbed my phone and hit call on his name. It rang but no answer.

"Hey baby, Cecilia just dropped off Sophia. We both missed you and decided to call but I guess you're busy. Anyway call us when you can. We love you", I said leaving a message.

"You think he'll get it?", Sophia asked.

"I'm sure he will, he's probably working right now", I said.

She nodded.

"So since its just you and I, what would you like for dinner?", I asked.

She smiled.

 _ **Randy-**_

I had heard my phone ring but Summer had pushed it away, her mouth wrapped around me, sucking hard. I pushed her head down.

"Fuck that feels so good", I groaned.

She moaned. Once done, she removed her mouth and licked her lips.

"Stop denying yourself Randy, you need me, you want me", she said.

I was trying to catch my breath.

"No, you're only here till she comes back", I said.

She straddled me, I was tempted to leave her on me but she wasn't Lexi, I couldn't. I lifted her off and she laid back. I wiped myself up and fixed my jeans.

"Your girlfriend called, if only she knew what you were doing and why you couldn't answer your phone", she said.

I snatched it from her and checked, she had called me. Remembering she had that appointment with the doctor, I hit call. It rang twice.

"Hello", Sophia anwered.

"Sophia?", I asked.

"Oh who's Sophia, another mistress? Randy you naughty boy", Summer said.

I shushed her.

"Hi daddy, mommy dropped me off with Lexi", she said.

"Where is Lexi?", I asked.

"Washing the dishes from dinner", she said.

"Can you give her the phone please", I said.

I heard her tell Lexi it was me.

"Hello", Lexi answered.

"Hey baby", I said.

Summer laughed.

"Hey, who are you with?", she asked.

"Batista", I said quickly.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"How was your appointment, what did the doctor say?", I asked.

It was quiet for a second.

"Alex?", I asked.

"I'm fine, he's just going to prescribe me something else", she said.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"Yeah, if it was anything more serious I would tell you", she said.

"Ok, so what's up with Sophia there?", I asked.

"Cecilia said she had no other choice but to leave her here, don't worry your baby is safe with me", she said.

"I have no doubts about that baby, but did Cecilia say how long Sophia was going to be there with you?", I asked.

"No, she just left", she said.

"Alright, I'm sorry", I said.

"It's fine, you know I love Sophia", she said.

I smiled. The guilt eating at me again, I felt sick to my stomach. I felt Summer's hand on my shoulder.

"Just tell her about us and we can be together", she whispered.

I gently pushed her away and glared. I wasn't about to give up Lexi for anyone.

"I love you Lexi and I miss you so much", I said.

Summer smirked and sat down.

"I love you too, maybe I can go with you next week. Spend a little time together, alone", she said.

I smiled.

"That sounds perfect my love", I said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I was out shopping with Eva Marie and Sophia. Sophia was enjoying a pretzel.

"So when do you plan on telling him about your little peanut?", she asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I kind of want to find out what he thinks about having more kids. We didn't plan on having any this soon, I don't want this child growing up thinking he or she was a mistake and that his or her dad doesn't love him or her", I said.

"Randy won't do that", she said.

I sighed. She spotted a baby store and pulled me in, Sophia giggled but followed us. She was holding up baby clothes. It was adorable how small it was.

"Come on you can't tell me this doesn't excite you, look at this stuff Lex", Eva said.

I smiled and held an outfit in my hands.

"It's ok to be excited about this", she said.

I nodded.

 _ **Randy-**_

Getting home, I walked in. The smell from the kitchen calling to me, I smiled and saw Sophia helping Lexi make homemade pizza. They were both laughing.

"Smells good in here", I said.

Both girls looked up and smiled.

"Daddy", Sophia said jumping off her chair and into my arms.

I hugged her tight and walked over to Lexi, I set Sophia back in the chair and wrapped my arms around Lexi, I kissed her cheek.

"I missed you", I whispered.

She smiled and fed me a pepperoni, I kissed her neck.

"There's a pizza ready for you on the stove, Sophia and I were waiting on you to get home", Lexi said.

I smiled.

"Then let's eat", I said.

Once we finished, I made sure Sophia was tucked into bed, I kissed her forehead and made sure the house was locked up. Getting to my room it was quiet, till I heard Lexi puking in our bathroom. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Babe, are you ok?", I asked.

I heard the flush and then the water in the sink. The door opened and Lexi looked really sick.

"Hey, you feeling ok?", I asked feeling her forehead.

"Oh, no I think I might be coming down with something", she said arms wrapped around her stomach.

I helped her into bed and brushed her hair out of her face, she took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I had a romantic night between us planned and I had to go and get sick", she said.

"It's ok, I'm going to go get you some water", I said.

She nodded.

"And by the way, coming home to you and Sophia laughing, smiling, and just seeing you both so happy, it made my night beautiful", I said.

She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You're a good man", she said.

My gut clenched with uneasiness, guilt wanting to correct every wrong I made. I couldn't keep doing what I was doing, I loved this woman and if she ever found out what I was doing, I would lose her.

"I'm not a good man, but I do love you and it would kill me to lose you", I said.

She smiled.

"You aren't losing me, I love you", she said.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Forgive me anyway, for every bad thing I did to hurt you and all the future bad things I do to hurt you", I said.

She giggled.

"Depends what you do in the future", she said.

I chuckled.

"I'll be good", I said.

She cupped my face and pulled me back in to kiss her, I pulled away.

"As much as I want to keep kissing you, you aren't feeling good and I don't want to make it worse", I said.

She nodded and I left to get her some water.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I watched him walk out, I sighed. I had a special night planned, I know he was getting frustrated with me because I've been denying him access to my body. Not because I wanted to but because I had to, first it was my shoulder and now it was morning sickness all day and into our special night. I rubbed my flat stomach.

"Cut me a break here kid, your daddy needs a little loving", I whispered.

I couldn't help my smile.

"Your daddy is going to love you", I whispered.

I heard Randy coming back so I removed my hand and watched the door, he walked in and handed me the water. I drank it all and laid against him. He rubbed my back gently.

"Randy", I said softly.

"Yeah babe?", he asked.

"What would happen if we had a baby sooner than planned?", I asked.


	22. Chapter 22-Not An Option

_**Lexi-**_

It was quiet, at first I thought he had fallen asleep but his hand on my back was still moving. I looked up, resting my chin on his chest. His eyes found mine.

"Why do you ask?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"Eva and I went shopping with Sophia and she was telling me how Jon wants her to get pregnant already. He said he wouldn't mind if they got pregnant on accident and it just got me thinking", I said.

I had to lie, I wanted to know how he would feel before actually telling him. I needed to know he could love this baby as much as he loves Sophia.

"We discussed this Lexi, kids right now wouldn't be ideal for us. Cecilia is sucking me dry money wise, right now I have to think about Sophia, a baby would just be wrong right now", he said.

"I know but I was just wondering how you would feel if I got pregnant on accident", I said shrugging.

"There are options for that you know", he said.

I sat up.

"You would ask me to get an abortion?", I asked.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Lexi you're putting words into my mouth, I meant options to not get accidentally pregnant", he said.

For some reason I didn't believe him.

"Good, because an abortion is out of the question and secondly, I'm not your wife, I can take care of mine by myself", I said angry.

"I'm not saying you can't, again you're putting words into my mouth", he said angry.

"So you're saying you wouldn't be able to love our baby because you only have room for one child right now?", I asked.

He groaned frustrated.

"Alex, just please, stop, I can't do this now. I'm fucking tired and I just don't need this", he said.

I laid back and turned over, giving him my back. I slid my hand down to my stomach, shedding a few silent tears.

"Lexi", he said softly.

"Don't, go to sleep Randy", I said softly.

I heard him sigh before turning off the lights. The bed moved as he made himself comfortable. I couldn't sleep, but he could, his soft snores let me know he was asleep.

 _ **Randy-**_

I woke up the next morning and Lexi was gone. I wiped the sleep from my eyes. I yawned and remembered my conversation with Lexi last night. Would I be able to love our child? I would I know I would. He's apart of me and apart of the woman I love. I smiled, but a baby wasn't an option right now, not even an unplanned one. We would have to be extra careful now that I think of it. I sighed and stood, I heard voices in the kitchen and went to see who it was. Lexi was making waffles for Sophia.

"Good morning my girls", I said kissing the top of Sophia's head.

Sophia smiled up at me, mouth full. I chuckled and went over to Lexi, I tried to kiss her but she gave me her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, last night…"

"Not now", she said moving away.

She grabbed a plate and handed it to me. I took it and sat beside Sophia.

"Aren't you going to eat?", I asked.

"Yeah", she said, still not looking at me.

I cut a piece off and ate it, I moaned.

"Baby this is so good", I said.

"Thank you", she said.

She cut a piece of hers and ate. Sophia finished and grabbed her bag for school. I wiped my mouth and stood, taking my dish to the sink.

"I would love our baby, but please listen when I say its just not a good time. Sweetheart I would love to give you a piece of me, to watch your belly get bigger and bigger with the love we made but it's not an option right now", I said.

She nodded.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", she said.

"Daddy I'm ready to go", Sophia called.

"I'm coming kiddo", I said.

I kissed Lexi's neck.

"I'll be back, we have all day together", I whispered.

She smiled and nodded.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I finished my waffle and leaned back in my chair, I placed my hand over my stomach.

"I'm going to tell him about you, but maybe we should wait a little longer huh", I said.

My phone rang and it was Roman.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey baby girl, how have you been? We miss you at work", he said.

I smiled.

"I miss you guys too, I can't stand being home all day and not being able to at least work out to take up the time", I said.

It was silent for a second.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?", he asked.

"How do you know something is wrong?", I asked.

"The tone in your voice, come on out with it", he said.

"Randy and I had a small fight last night, he gave me a lot to think about", I said.

"What did he do now?", he asked.

"I just asked him what he would do if I got accidentally pregnant. I didn't really like his answer", I said.

"And?", he asked.

"And I asked him if he would be able to love our child. He just kept saying that right now isn't a good time and that we have options for it and said something about his ex-wife sucking him dry of money", I said.

I heard him sigh.

"Lexi, are you pregnant?", he asked.

I bit my lip. I loved Roman and he was my best friend but I couldn't tell him either, he would chase down Randy and make him do his part in this baby's life. I didn't want Randy to be forced to be there if he didn't want to.

"No Rome, Eva and I were just talking and well the topic came up. I was just wondering", I said.

"Ok", he said sounding relieved.

"He gave me a lot to think about", I said.

"You should, if you were to get pregnant would you be able to count on him to be there for you and the baby", he said.

"Yeah I know", I said.

"Talk to him Lexi", he said.

"I am, I've been giving him the cold shoulder since last night. Hopefully he'll talk to me", I said.

"I will, but first you gotta hang up with Roman"

I turned to see Randy, he was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Rome, I gotta go", I said.

"Ok, talk to you later baby girl, call if you need anything", he said.

"Will do", I said.

I set my phone down and Randy sat across from me. He reached over and took my hands.

"I would more than anything love to have you pregnant right now but it's not an option. Not with Cecilia wanting to take Sophia from us. We need to be careful right now, if by some weird reason you were to get pregnant, I would love this baby but you can't blame me for being afraid of having another baby. ", he said.

"I get it", I said.

He nodded.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", I said.


	23. Chapter 23-Two Months

_**Lexi-**_

I was two months pregnant. Ever since the pregnancy talk things have been different between us. He watches what he says and hasn't asked to have sex or tried.

"Are you mad at me?", I asked finally.

He sighed and turned over.

"No, why do you ask?", he asked.

"You come home and I just feel like you're pushing me away", I said.

"I don't mean to make you feel that way, I'm just tired babe", he said.

I nodded. He sat up and leaned over, kissing me.

"Hey how about tomorrow we go out to dinner, just you and I", he said.

I nodded.

"Sounds good", I said.

"You look tired, haven't you been sleeping?", he asked.

"Yeah, I use to have so much energy and now during the day I just feel so exhausted and I try really hard to fight it. Not working is making me lazy", I said.

He laughed.

"Don't you have a doctors appointment coming up? Maybe he'll finally clear you to workout. The closer you are to working out the closer you'll be to going back to work and be with me", he said.

I kissed him.

"I do miss you", I said.

I kissed his jaw, moving down his neck.

"Baby I'm tired, I would really love to make love to you but I'm just so sore you know", he said.

I nodded.

 _ **Randy-**_

I felt so bad for denying her, I just couldn't, the guilt would not allow me to make love to her. Even kissing her makes me want to get on my knees and ask her to forgive me. It was a moment of weakness. I haven't gone to Summer and if she approached me I send her away, no longer allowing her on my bus. I hoped that with time the guilt would go away, I wouldn't have to tell her.

"Hey Randy", Roman said passing me.

I sent him a nod, I made eye contact with Dean. He stopped in front of me.

"How's Lexi?", Dean asked.

I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. She's nothing to you so it's none of your business, keep walking", I said.

"Is she alright?", he asked, Dean really wanted to know.

He looked worried, I sighed.

"She's fine, getting better", I said.

He nodded, it seemed like he wanted to say more but held his tongue. He rubbed the back of his neck before walking away. He didn't even know her and he cared about her so much. Another reason why I couldn't tell her about Summer, Lexi was mine.

"Hey, you alright?", Dave asked.

"Fine, just thinking", I said.

"About?"

"Kids, giving Lexi what she wants", I said.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with your guilt?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"It could solve my problem, maybe it's what her and I need, something to bond us together for life. It will also stop Ambrose from thinking he has a chance, he doesn't, she's mine and he needs to remember that", I said.

"A baby will not solve your problem, it will just make you feel even more guilty. You cheated, now own up to it, tell her before she finds out from Summer, you know she won't keep her trap shut, she's going to want to hurt Lexi", Dave said.

I nodded.

"It also won't solve your Ambrose problem, I've seen the way he looks at her. He'll accept her child and all", he said.

I knew he was right.

"Summer and I haven't been together in almost a month, I can't keep burying myself deeper into this horrible situation. I love Lexi", I said.

"Then tell her the truth before she finds out from someone else. Its worse when you hear it from a third party. Be honest, beg her, convince her to give you a second chance, if you really don't want to lose her, then be a fucking man and be honest for once", he said angry.

I nodded.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I was sitting in the clinics cold room waiting for my doctor to come back. It was my two month check up. Randy was in Boston, he was coming home tonight. The door finally opened and my doctor smiled as he sat down in his seat.

"Everything is great, baby is healthy and so are you", he said.

He reached over and handed me the sonogram.

"Do you have any questions?", he asked.

I shook my head. He nodded, smile still on his face.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you for your three month check up and please remember no wrestling and try not to stress out, get lots of rest.", he said.

I laughed when he said no wrestling, I knew he meant it in a joking way. I placed my hand on my small bump. You wouldn't notice it unless you're really looking for it.

"Ok, thank you", I said.

I made my appointment and rushed out of there as soon as I could. Once in my car I laid my head back in my seat.  
I looked down at my hands in my lap, at the sonogram. It was getting to the point that I couldn't hide this from him anymore. I stopped at the store to pick up some groceries. I was trying to figure out different ways that I could tell him without him getting angry.  
Once home, I put the things away and laid down on the couch falling asleep without meaning to.

"Baby"

I felt someone kiss my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Randy and Sophia smiling at me. She always came to stay with us, when he wasn't on the road. Stopping by his ex-wife's house to get her.  
I jumped up and rubbed my eyes, remembering I still hadn't made dinner.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep", I said.

"Its ok sweetheart", he said smiling.

He kissed my lips and Sophia giggled. I looked at her and smiled, she reached over and hugged me.

"Hi sweet girl, how are you", I said.

"Fine", she answered sweetly.

Randy helped me up.

"I should get started on dinner", I said.

"No need, we ordered pizza. We saw you asleep and well, we out voted you", he said.

"While I was sleeping, that's cheating", I said placing my hands on my hips.

I looked at her and she looked down shyly pointing at her dad.

"He made me", she said.

She started giggling as Randy tickled her. He let go and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"Its ok really, we also stopped and got ice cream", he said wiggling his brow.

"We got you mint chip, I know its your favorite", Sophia smiled up at me.

I bent down and tickled her.

"Well thank you so much for remembering, your dad forgot right", I said.

She looked up at him and then moved in close to my ear to whisper.

"Don't tell him I told you", she said.

She giggled and ran to her room, I smiled as I watched her go. I felt Randy's hands on my hips.  
My smile fell, I really hoped he wouldn't wrap his arms around me, feeling the tiny bump under my shirt. I moved away from him and into the kitchen.  
I couldn't tell him, especially with Sophia here, I didn't want to mess up the couple of days she got with him.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, just happy to have you home. This place gets lonely when I'm by myself, it's nice to have some noise", he smiled.

"Hey how did your appointment go?", he asked.

I reached for some cups.

"Fine, hopefully by next month I'll be back in the gym and slowly start working out", I said.

"That's great", he said.

I smiled.

"Hey I know we've been sort of distant from each other but every couple goes through a rough patch right, all we have to do is talk and find a way to work things out. Our issue was the baby thing, now that we've talked about it and I've had time to wrap my head around it, why not try", he said.

I felt myself relax.

"Really?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"I mean I think we should discuss this more but I think within a year we can start officially trying but let's try to get past this rough patch first", he said.

I nodded agreeing.

"Randy…"

Before I could tell him, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here", he said standing.

I sighed and placed my hand on my bump.


	24. Chapter 24-Threats

_**Lexi-**_

I finished changing to go to bed, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. You could see the outline of my small bump and I smiled. I grabbed the t-shirt off the counter and put it on. Unlike my tank top this hid the outline of my bump. Walking out, I watched Randy stretch, his muscles rippled on his back. I bit my lip.

"Like what you see?", he asked.

I gave him a small smile.

"Maybe", I said.

He slowly came over to me and placed his hands on my hips. He walked me over to the bed and I fell back, he came down on top of me. His hand was running down my sides and under my shirt. I stopped him and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

I licked my lips.

"Nothing", I said.

"That didn't seem like nothing", he said a little hurt.

"I'm just not feeling good right now", I said.

He raised a brow. I sighed.

"I've gained weight and I just don't feel attractive right now, I don't want you to have to see me like this", I said.

"Baby I don't care", he said.

"But I do, I'm sorry I just…"

"It's fine. I don't know where this insecurity is coming from. I love you for you, not for what you look like", he said.

"I know but this is about me and how I feel, right now I feel just not attractive", I said.

The truth was I didn't want him to feel or see my small bump. He sighed and nodded.

"I think you are absolutely beautiful, just letting you know. I love you Lex", he said.

I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you as well", I said.

He smiled.

 _ **Randy-**_

I was at the gym, all I could think was that I was being punished. Punished for what happened between Summer and I, maybe no sex right now is a good thing, she and I could talk and really just bond without it, kinda like before. I set down my weights and stood, feeling two arms go around me, I removed them and turned to see Summer.

"Hey handsome", she said.

I looked around, hoping no one saw her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't just stalk me Summer. If someone sees you and tells Lexi, I will lose her and I will not lose her", I said.

I started walking away, she grabbed my arm.

"You weren't thinking about her when I was wetting your dick with my mouth", she said.

I shushed her and stepped closer.

"Because I was being a selfish asshole, not anymore, leave me the hell alone Summer", I whispered angrily.

"I guess there's nothing stopping me from telling her then huh", she said, about to walk away.

I grabbed her arm.

"You go near my girl and open your mouth, I will make sure you no longer work for WWE and I'll deny everything. Everyone knows how you love to flirt. Who do you think everyone will believe, me or you", I said.

I knew it was wrong to say what I said but I had no choice. She turned to look at me.

"You asshole", she said.

I smirked.

"Thought so", I said walking away.

"You'll come back, you'll realize your mistake and come running back wanting to be between my legs. Let's just hope for your sake I still will", she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out. In my car I sighed and banged my hands against the steering wheel. I made a deal with myself to fight for Lexi, I will not lose her. No matter how long she holds out again, I will wait. I've done it before I can do it again. Getting home Lexi was cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey, how was the gym?", she asked.

"Fine, till Summer showed up", I said shrugging.

"Did she try hitting on you?", she asked.

"When doesn't she", I said setting my bag down.

Lexi shook her head, not surprised at all.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she started spreading a rumor about how I'm stalking her at the gym", I said.

Lexi laughed.

"I'm pretty sure she would do that, but I know it's not true. I wouldn't believe anything that comes out of her mouth", she said.

That made me relax, if Summer did follow through with her threat, I knew Lexi wouldn't believe her. She didn't trust Summer at all.

"Good, she's a lying bitch", I said.

Lexi came over to me and cupped my face in her hands. She pressed her lips against mine and I deepened it.

"Damn, how does kissing you turn me on so fucking much", I mumbled against her lips.

She smiled.

"I could take care of that for you", she said.

I sighed and pulled away.

"We should talk about that", I said.

She looked at me confused.

"I think we should wait to have sex again. So much has happened these past couple of months. I was more worried about not having sex anymore than I was your shoulder and health", I said.

"Randy.."

"No, I've been a selfish asshole and I'm sorry, I want you to focus on getting healthy and back in the gym, so you could get back in the ring.", I said.

She smiled.

"What if I want to make love?", she asked.

I smiled.

"Sex won't fix our problems", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm going to help you get healthy again, the faster we get your strength back the faster we can focus on us and our love life", I said.

She kissed me.

"You're a good man", she whispered.

"No I'm not, I'm not good enough for you. I've hurt you so bad and I'm sorry my love, I'm so fucking sorry", I said.

In a way I was apologizing for the Summer situation, she just didn't know it.

"I've messed up too, the important part is that we've realized that and we are working on it", she said.

I nodded.

"Where's Sophia?", I asked.

"Putting her laundry away", she said.

I nodded and stood.

"I'm going to shower, get rid of this sweat and smell, also my little friend", I said looking down.

Lexi giggled.

"Hey I offered to help", she said shrugging.

"Man, is it too late to take back what I said? Any chance I could change your mind?", I asked.

She laughed and shook her head no.

"Sorry", she said.

I kissed her and went to shower.


	25. Chapter 25-Wait

_**Randy-**_

I invited Batista to ride on my bus. I was hoping with him here I wouldn't be tempted to go and find Summer.

"So how's Lexi?", he asked.

"Good, doctor gave her the ok to train again", I said.

He nodded.

"How's Summer?", he asked.

I looked up at him and sighed.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't see or spoken to her, well there was the time she stalked me at the gym but I told her to fuck off", I said.

He nodded.

"Go on and say it", I said.

He shook his head.

"I know you man, the look on your face says it all, now out with it", I said.

He shrugged.

"Do you really think you can stay away from Summer? Man you've tasted freedom, sweet no strings attached freedom, you really think it's that easy to just drop it", he said.

"I've already dropped it", I said.

"I give you a week, no I'll be nice and say two weeks before you go sticking your dick back into her slot", he said.

I chuckled.

"I won't, I'm really trying to fix things with Lexi and get her back to work", I said.

He shrugged.

"I believe you there but the Summer part, it's kind of hard to believe", he said.

"I don't care what you believe, I can stick to Lexi and only her", I said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

The doctor had cleared me to start working out but I had to take it easy since I was pregnant. Getting to the performance center, Roman pulled up next to me. He got off his car and smiled.

"Hey babygirl, long time no see", he said hugging me.

"Yeah well we've both been busy", I said.

He nodded.

"Speaking of busy, aren't you suppose to be at a show", I said.

"We got the weekend off, so I'm all yours", he said.

"Word of advice, don't say that in front of Riley", I said.

He laughed and nodded. We walked in and waved at a few people.

"So they let you train?", he asked.

"Small stuff, nothing big and no in ring action for now", I said.

"Small is good, don't want to reinjure your arm", he said.

I nodded and hurt my baby but I didn't say that out loud. He was lifting weights while I was on the treadmill walking. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose walked in and high fived Roman. They started working out along side Roman, my hormones were getting the better of me. I watched their sweat run down their arms and their muscles bulge. I could feel my breathing pick up and I hoped no one could hear it.

"Boo"

AJ jumped in front of me and I jumped. She and Kaitlyn laughed and I stopped.

"Are you crazy", I said swatting her arm.

"Damn, now I see what you were looking at, yum", Kaitlyn said.

I chuckled.

"Yeah if only they would take their shirts off", I said wiping my sweat with a towel.

"Take it off", AJ shouted.

Everyone turned around to see who had said it, I covered my face with my towel and laughed.

"So, how have you girls been, how's road life?", I asked grabbing my water.

"You mean champ life", AJ said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Pretty good, they want to team me up with Tamina, she's going to be kinda like my body guard", AJ said.

I nodded.

"I'm good too, I'm also thinking about probably calling it quits soon", Kaitlyn said.

"What, why?", I asked.

"Because…"

She lifted her left hand and showed me the diamond ring on her finger, she smiled. I pulled her hand towards me.

"He asked, wow", I said.

She nodded.

"And you, has Phil made an honest woman out of you?", I asked AJ.

She rolled her eyes.

"No, we're good for now", she said.

"And you and Randy?", Kaitlyn asked.

"No, not with his ex-wife drama and especially not with my arm situation", I said.

"Your lover's coming", Kaitlyn said nudging me.

I turned to see Roman coming towards us, he smiled.

"Hey Lexi, how about lunch?", he asked.

"Lunch sounds good, let me get my things", I said.

He nodded and left, the girls smiled.

"Don't say that out loud, if someone hears you they might think it's true and go around spreading that shit. Randy and I have enough going on", I said.

"Did something happen between you two?", AJ asked.

"Not really, just more kids talk and understanding that we need to talk things out and not run away from each other, also Summer stalking him at the gym but he took care of that", I said.

They nodded.

"She flirts with everyone and anyone, even Roman but he brushes her off", Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, he would never cheat on his girl", I said smiling.

"Except with you", AJ said.

"No he wouldn't now stop", I said laughing and walking away.

Roman was leaning against his car and he smiled.

"So I was thinking our usual place", he said.

I nodded and got into my car, following him to our usual. Once we were seated we ordered and he folded his hands on the table.

"So what's up with you?", he asked.

The look on his face let me know he was the one who had something to say. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"More like what's up with you", I said.

He shrugged.

"Spill Reigns", I said.

He sighed.

"Fine, I might have overheard Summer and Renee talking about you and Randy breaking up. At first I didn't believe it because I know you would have called me and told me, but then again we haven't talked in a while. So…"

"He and I are still together, Summer is lying", I said.

His shoulders slumped.

"Why does that disappoint you?", I asked.

"Because I have already sweet talked you to Ambrose and Rollins, although Rollins did fill me in that he has a girl now so, he's out, Ambrose is very much available though", he said.

"You really need more guy friends", I said.

He laughed.

"Riley and I just want to see you happy", he said.

"And you don't think Randy makes me happy", I said.

He looked away.

"Its not that I don't like Randy its just, I've seen how much heart break you've gone through with him, as your friend and brother, I want you with someone who makes you happy", he said.

I smiled and reached for his hand, he squeezed mine and smiled back.

"Thank you", I said.

He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked.

He nodded and took a sip of his soda.

"Say Riley was pregnant but you didn't know and you had told her that right now wasn't a good time to have kids, she keeps it from you till she can't anymore. Would you forgive her?", I asked.

"I would probably be angry, not because she was pregnant but because she kept it from me", he said.

"Even though you have told her repeatedly that kids wasn't an option right now", I said.

He nodded.

"What's this about Lexi, are you pregnant?", he asked.

I bit my bottom lip. He sat back and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Does he know?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"He doesn't want kids now, I panicked and I haven't told him. We have so much going on, adding this baby would just stress him out more", I said.

"And what happens when you start showing? You can't hide it for much longer", he said.

I nodded, knowing he was right. We ate and talked more. After we paid and left, Roman bent over and kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations Lexi, you're going to make a wonderful mom", he said.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, I don't want it getting out before I have a chance to tell him", I said.

He nodded.

"Secret is safe with me", he said.

 _ **Randy-**_

I was walking back to the locker room when Summer stopped me. She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you not understand that when someone says leave me alone, they mean leave me alone", I said.

She grabbed my arm and stopped me. I pulled it away.

"Do you know exactly where your girlfriend is?", she asked.

"At home", I said.

"And with who?", she asked.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm guessing Reigns because he's not working this weekend, they're friends and I trust her", I said.

"It's too bad she can't say the same thing about you", she said.

I turned to walk away, she stopped me again.

"Are you sure they're just friends? Judging by these pictures it seems like there's something more going on between them", she said looking at her phone.

I snatched it and looked at the picture.

"Where did you get these?", I asked.

"Emma sent them to me. In the first ones you can see her watching him work out. Then when AJ and Kaitlyn walk in, he leaves without her, waits for her outside and then she meets him. They go to lunch in separate cars, he kisses her hand. Then when they leave each other, he bends down and kisses her. Emma couldn't get a clear picture but she says it was a long and passionate kiss", she said.

I sighed, Lexi's back was to Emma so you couldn't tell if he kissed her lips. I shoved her phone back at her.

"I trust Lexi", I said.

She shrugged.

"I don't care, you have your fun and she has hers", she said before walking away.

I cleared my throat.

"Wait", I said.

She turned to look at me.


	26. Chapter 26-Different

_**Lexi-**_

Randy was suppose to come home but he had texted me that they were making him do a meet and greet tomorrow, so he was flying out there instead of coming home. I told him I would see him Thursday but he said he was flying out to meet Batista and then from there they were going to the shows. The house was quiet, I had called Eva Marie to come out and stay with me, she agreed since her husband was back in LA.

"So he just left you alone", Eva said.

"It's for work", I said.

"Yeah the meet and greet is for work, Thursday and Friday he can't come home and spend those days with you", she said.

I finished putting my hair into a braid.

"You're his girlfriend, his pregnant girlfriend. What if someone decided to break in and hurt you", she said.

I laughed.

"Eva no one is going to hurt me and he doesn't know I'm pregnant remember", I said.

"It just doesn't seem right, Jon wouldn't leave to be with his friends if he knows that he only gets to see me two days a week", she said.

I nodded.

"I tried calling him but he doesn't answer", I said.

She reached for my phone and dialed his number, it rang twice before he finally picked up.

"Hello"

She shoved the phone back in my hands.

"Hey baby", I said.

Silence.

"I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you…"

"Lexi I can't talk right now ok, I'll call you back tomorrow if I have a chance", he said before hanging up.

I set my phone down.

"He sounded mad", she said softly.

"I don't understand, when he left we were fine, we talked he didn't seem mad", I said.

 _ **Randy-**_

I set my phone down on the nightstand and sighed. I turned and Summer was fast asleep beside me. Seeing those photos of Lexi and Roman pushed my buttons, I slipped and let her in, I gave away the most important part of me to Summer. Lexi wouldn't forgive me for this.

"Hey handsome", Summer said kissing my chest.

I gently pushed her off of me and sat up, grabbing my clothes off of the floor.

"I want you off of my bus at our next stop", I said.

"What but…"

"This was a mistake, it should have never happened", I said.

"What did she say to you? She cheated on you with Roman", she said.

I shook my head.

"No, I let you mess with my head, I should have talked to her first and gotten an answer. What the fuck did I do", I said.

She sat beside me and took my arm. I stood and moved away from her.

"Get dressed and get your things because you aren't staying here", I said.

I grabbed my phone and flipped through pictures of Lexi and I. I found her name in my contacts and my thumb hesitated to dial. Finally pressing it, it rang and I knew she was probably asleep right now. I left a message.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I haven't called or texted. I've been super busy but I promise to be home next week, I really think we should talk about somethings and some people", I said.

I sighed.

"I miss you and I love you, see you next week", I said.

I placed my phone down and got dressed, finding Summer sitting on the couch waiting to get to the hotels.

"This doesn't leave this bus", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know the rules _cowboy_ ", she said.

"Don't fucking call me that", I snapped.

"Lexi calls you that", she said.

"That's why I don't want you calling me that, that's the only thing that isn't tainted by this lie", I said.

She chuckled.

"Whatever", she said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I let the call go to voicemail, I honestly didn't want to talk to him. After he had left the message I listened to it. Was this how our relationship was going to be every time he left me? Would I be at home with the baby by myself while he's working? I sent him a message.

" _We do need to talk, I don't understand what happened. We had a good day the day you left for work, even when we talked that morning. I feel like you're trying to push me away"-_ **Lexi**

He replied back quickly.

" _I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me. I wouldn't talk to me either. I'm not trying to push you away, somethings happened and I would rather talk to you about it in person"-_ **Randy**

" _Ok, see you Wednesday"-_ **Lexi**

" _Goodnight babe, I love you"-_ **Randy**

I didn't know if I should text back or not, my heart won.

" _Night cowboy, love you too"-_ **Lexi**

I set my phone down and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon.

 _ **Randy-**_

Getting home, Lexi was making dinner. Sophia ran inside and hugged her. They haven't seen each other for over a week, realizing I was keeping them apart, Sophia loved Lexi. I smiled and went over to her, kissing her.

"I missed you so much", I said.

"Glad you did, I was beginning to think you didn't want me anymore", she said.

"Well that's not true, we can talk about this after Sophia goes to bed, I don't want her listening in on this conversation", I said.

She nodded. I kissed the side of her head and left to put my bag in our room. Lexi walked in, something was different about her, I couldn't tell what.

"What?", she asked.

I shook my head and then shrugged.

"Something's different about you, I can't figure it out. Did you get your hair done?", I asked.

"No", she said.

I looked her over again.

"Maybe the weight I gained?", she asked.

I met her eyes.

"Stop, you look fine", I said.

"Dinner's almost ready", she said before leaving the room.

I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and set my suitcase in the closet. I stopped by Sophia's room, she was putting her clothes away. I smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"Dinner's almost ready kiddo", I said.

She looked over at me and nodded.

"I drew you and Lexi pictures, I hope she likes them", she said.

"You know she'll love anything you give her", I said.

She pulled out drawings from her backpack and ran past me, I followed. Lexi was setting the table, Sophia showed her the drawings and Lexi smiled.

"I made them for you", Sophia said.

"Wow, they're beautiful, thank you sweetheart", Lexi said.

Something was definitely different, her clothes were loose. I'm sure she was feeling self conscious about the weight she says she's gained but I haven't noticed it. I went to put my arms around her but she brushed my arms away. I stepped back but she didn't even glance at me. I sighed and took my seat at the table. Lexi served us and set our food down. She sat across from me and looked over Sophia's drawings, ignoring me completely. Once dinner was done and Sophia was in bed, Lexi was getting ready for bed too.

"Can we talk now?", I asked.

She looked over at me and nodded. She sat down.

"You said you and Reigns had nothing going on, why am I getting pictures of you two together and him kissing you?", I asked.

She looked confused.

"I had lunch with him a few times but that's not unusual, we've always done that you know that", she said.

"He kissed you", I said.

"He kisses me on the cheek", she said getting angry.

"So nothing…."

"No", she tried not to shout.

I nodded, I let Summer get to me.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but I've already told you. Roman is like a brother to me, I love Riley and I would never do that to her", she said.

She was hurt and angry, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"No you aren't, you are doing this on purpose, you want to start a fight and I don't know why. You've been acting different lately", she said.

"Me? You are the one acting different. If you aren't sleeping with Roman then you must be fucking someone else because you are practically glowing and you don't let me touch you", I shouted.

She shook her head and her tears fell.

"So what's his name?", I asked.

"You're unbelievable", she said grabbing a pillow and spare blanket.

"Where are you going?", I asked.

"To sleep on the couch, I honestly don't want to be here right now", she said.

I grabbed her arm.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you stay here", I said.

I took the pillow and blanket before walking out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27-Its Over

_**Lexi-**_

I was hoping to round up the courage to tell him about the baby, maybe then he won't think I'm cheating and the reason I didn't let him touch me was because he would feel the bump. I felt a slight pain in my side, I took a deep breath. The doctor said no stress and lately that's all I've felt. I placed my hand on my bump.

"Sorry baby", I said softly.

The next morning I woke up, Sophia ran into the room and jumped on the bed. She got under the covers with me.

"Good morning", I said.

She smiled.

"Where's daddy?", she asked.

"He fell asleep on the couch", I said.

She nodded.

"Would you like some breakfast?", I asked.

"Pancakes?"

I giggled.

"Pancakes", I said.

We got up and walked into the living room, Randy was already gone. He must have gone to the gym. I followed Sophia into the kitchen, she helped me get things ready.

"Daddy wasn't on the couch", she said.

"He probably went to the gym, he should be home soon", I said mixing the pancake mix.

She grabbed blueberries and tossed them in. I wondered how Sophia would react to having a baby brother or sister. I had heard that sometimes kids get jealous of their new sibling.

 _ **Randy-**_

She moaned loud.

"Randy"

I pulled away from her and laid back, trying to catch my breath. I had called her around five in the morning asking to see her. By now I think she knew why, I was angry, sad, confused, I needed to release all that. Now all I held was guilt, I knew I should have just gone into our bedroom and talked to Lexi, I really wanted to work this out with her. I love her.

"Good morning", Summer said placing her hand on my chest and kissing my cheek.

I sat up and looked for my clothes.

"Goodbye", she said.

I sent her a nod and put my shirt on, grabbing my keys.

"I don't think I can do this anymore", she said, stopping me from leaving.

I looked at her over my shoulder.

"But yet you still look for me and let me in", I said.

"Because I love you, I've fallen in love with you and I can't believe you don't see it", she said.

I turned around to face her, pushing my hands into my pockets. Sighing.

"You know I can't give you what you want, my heart belongs to Lexi", I said.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be fucking me on the side", she said wiping her tears.

"I do it because you let me do it, if you told me no then that would be it, I would actually think about what I'm doing before I do it", I said.

She shook her head.

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this, it takes two people Randy. You don't have to keep looking for me but you do. You don't love her", she said.

"I do love her, because if I didn't I wouldn't feel guilty every time I fuck you. I wouldn't think about her while I'm fucking you, I wouldn't imagine her being under me. I don't want you Summer, I'm sorry but I will never feel the way you feel for me", I said.

She looked away.

"If this is it then fine, it's over", I said turning and walking out.

I got in my car and drove home, walking into my house I could hear laughter from the kitchen and the smell of pancakes. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, both my girls were by the stove flipping pancakes.

"Smells good in here", I said.

They both turned and smiled. I went over to them and placed my hands on Lexi's hips.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered.

She placed her hands on top of mine and leaned back into me.

"Me too", She whispered back.

I kissed the side of her head.

"I'm going to shower, save me some", I said.

"Hurry daddy or Lexi and I are going to eat all of them", Sophia said.

I smiled and kissed the back of her head.

"Save me some princess", I said.

 _ **Lexi-**_

Sophia and I were eating when Randy joined us a few minutes later, he was freshly showered and sat beside me. Putting pancakes on his plate, he reached for the syrup.

"Drink?", I asked standing.

"Coffee please baby", he said.

I nodded and grabbed a mug, serving him coffee. Again I felt a slight pain, I took a deep breath before picking up his coffee.

"Baby you ok?", he asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Its just my arm, I'm fine", I said.

He nodded. I took him his coffee and then sat beside him again. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much", he whispered.

I met his eyes.

"I love you too", I said.

He pecked my lips and went back to eating. Sophia had finished eating and Randy told her to go get ready to go out, he was taking us to the movies and then ice cream. She put her dishes in the sink and went to her room.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

I nodded and set my fork down. Taking a drink of my juice.

"I know you aren't cheating on me, I'm sorry for accusing you. I trust you and I love you, it's just so hard not having you around me, I feel like I'm losing you and I don't want to lose you", he said.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"You aren't going to lose me babe, but there is something I have to tell you", I said.

He nodded.

"No I'm not cheating so take that thought out of your head", I said.

He laughed. I opened my mouth to tell him about the baby but his phone rang. He groaned and pulled it out.

"I'm sorry baby, shit it's Hunter", he said.

"Answer it, if he's calling on your day off it must be important", I said.

He nodded and stood, walking out to answer the call. I stood and took our dishes to the sink. Washing them and setting them on the dryer rack. He was still outside talking to Hunter, he looked frustrated. I went to our room to go get dressed. Finding my pregnancy jeans. Nikki and Brie had taken me out to buy new jeans since mine stopped buttoning. I was almost three months, my checkup was coming up soon. I heard the front door open and then close.

"In here", I said.

I heard his footsteps walk into the kitchen then head this way. He appeared before me while I was fixing my hair. He kissed my cheek.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered.

I smiled.

"Glad you still think so", I said.

Sophia walked into our room.

"I'm ready", she said smiling.

"Ok, wait for us in the living room", he said.

The look on his face said what he had to tell me wasn't good news. Once she left I turned to look at him.

"Hunter wants me to work tomorrow's show, apparently John Cena backed out, some family emergency", he said.

"What, but you just got here", I said.

He nodded.

"I know baby, I don't want to go either but they need me for the main event", he said.

"Then I hope this means they are giving you a title shot soon", I said.

He smiled.

"Tell me about it", he said sitting on our bed.

I went over to him and sat on his lap, I kissed him.

"If you have to go it's fine, at least we got to spend a few hours together and we made up, nothing to worry about", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm still taking my girls to the movies and then ice cream", he said helping me stand and then standing himself.

He placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me.

"Let's go", he said taking my hand.

 _ **Randy-**_

We were on our way home when Lexi got a text, she texted back and then set her phone in her purse.

"Help me pack", I said.

She turned to me and nodded.

"Oh Cecilia can't take Sophia till Saturday, I hope you don't mind her staying till then", I said.

"Why would I mind, she's stayed with me before", she said.

"I know but just in case you have plans", I said.

She shook her head.

"No plans, well I do have a doctors appointment Saturday but I'll be finished before Cecilia picks up Sophia", she said.

I nodded. At home, Lexi helped me pack, she was better at it then I was, especially with her OCD.

"Oh your jeans are in the dryer, I'll be right back", she said leaving.

Her phone dinged, I reached over and I opened the message. Who the hell was Tom N? I read the message.

" _Thanks so much for the tickets to the show, I owe you one babe"-_ **Tom N**

Babe? Why was he calling her babe?

"Hey so which ones do you want to take?", she asked walking back into the room.

I set her phone down.

"Tom texted you", I said grabbing my pants.

"Oh", she said taking her phone and texting back.

"Who is he?", I asked.

She looked at me and then set her phone down.

"A friend from high school", she said.

I nodded.

"Why is he calling you babe?", I asked.

She smirked and sat down on our bed.

"What?", I asked.

"Jealous?"

"Well yeah, some dude I don't know is calling my girl babe", I said.

I zipped up my suitcase.

"He's just a friend", she said kissing me.

"Better be", I said.

She laughed.

"Did you give him backstage passes, I'd like to meet him and show him around", I said.

"Roman will do it", she said.

"Why not me, I can do it, my match isn't till the end, I have plenty of time", I said shrugging.

She nodded.

"Ok", she said.


	28. Chapter 28-Past Love

_**Randy-**_

We were in Boston for the show, I was meeting Lexi's friend today. Hunter came over to me.

"Lexi's friends are here, they said you were showing them around", he said.

I nodded and went to catering. I noticed a group of four people, I smiled.

"Tom?", I asked.

One guy turned and smiled, holding out his hand.

"Randy Orton, I'm Lexi's boyfriend", I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah she told me, it's nice to meet you", he said.

He looked at the other three people.

"My fiancée Brenda, her brother Andre and his girlfriend Karla", he said introducing me to the rest of the group.

I was relieved he had a fiancée. I showed them around a bit and answered some of their questions.

"Wow, this is what your ex left you for", Brenda said.

I looked at them confused.

"Ex?", I asked.

Tom chuckled nervously.

"Lexi and I were high school sweethearts, we went our separate ways when she left for Florida", he said.

"Really?", I asked.

He nodded.

"They were even engaged at one point but both called it off", Brenda said.

Tom gave her a look that said she shouldn't have said that.

"Its cool, all good", I said smiling.

He nodded. No it wasn't, why didn't she say anything to me about this. After taking them to their seats, I went to find Roman, if anyone knew about this it would be him. Finding him with Seth and Dean.

"What the hell do you want?", Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, Roman looked at me and set his hands on his hips.

"Can I talk to you for a second?", I asked.

He nodded and followed me. Stopping at an empty hall way.

"Did you know Tom was her ex?", I asked.

He raised a brow and nodded.

"Judging by your tone you didn't", he said.

"What do you know about this guy and their relationship?", I asked.

"Nothing much, just that he was her ex and that she's never met this Brenda chick", he said shrugging.

I nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you jealous of him?", he asked, probably finding this amusing.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, she just told me he was a friend. Finding out he's an ex caught me off guard", I said.

He nodded.

"Lexi told me about how you accused her of cheating on you with me, I'm engaged, I love Riley and yes I love Lexi too but not in the same way", he said.

"I just don't like that she spends a lot of time with you, doesn't it seem weird to you. You've got a girl, stop hanging out with mine", I said.

He chuckled.

"No it's not weird, she needs someone to vent to because she obviously can't with you. Riley is fine with it because she knows I'm friends and only friends with Lexi, she knows I see her like a little sister", he said.

"Cut back"

"I can't, if she calls me I'm going to answer and if she wants to meet to talk, I'm going to meet her, nothing you say or do is going to stop me", he said.

He turned to leave. Summer past by and looked between us, she smirked at us both.

"Boys, playing nice I hope", she said.

Roman mumbled something I didn't catch before he left. Summer came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry, you were right our relationship isn't a relationship, I can keep my feelings in check", she said.

I removed her arms from around my neck, I shook my head no.

"I can't keep doing this", I said.

"Please, don't leave me, if I can't have you completely then I want at least half of you", she said.

"I can't, I've hurt her too much already, I'm lucky if she'll even forgive me once I tell her about us", I said.

"You're going to tell her?", she asked.

I nodded.

"She deserves to know the truth Summer, I can't hold it in anymore. This fucking guilt is going to eat me alive", I said.

Batista turned the corner and stopped, he looked between us and I released Summer's hands.

"Its not what it looks like", I said quickly.

Batista shook his head, disappointed. He left and I tried to follow him but Summer stopped me.

"We aren't done", she said.

I removed her hand.

"No Summer, we are done", I said leaving her alone.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I had gotten a call from Batista, I was driving back home from my three month check up. Again the doctor warned me about my stress levels. Sophia was singing along to the song on the radio.

"Hello", I answered on my Bluetooth.

"Hey Lexi, it's Dave", he said.

"Hey, what can I do for you Dave?", I asked.

Before he could answer, my panic set in.

"Did something happen to Randy, please tell me he's ok?", I said quickly.

I heard him sigh.

"He's fine sweetheart, I just wanted to check in with you. He said you two were having a hard time", he said.

I took a deep breath and placed one hand on my bump.

"Yeah, you know we were just both so use to being around each other almost everyday and now that we aren't, well we just had a small moment but we talked while he was home and as far as I know we're good", I said.

"Good, I'm glad", he said.

"Are you sure he's ok?", I asked.

"Yes, how are you? Planning on coming back to work soon, we miss your smiling face around here", he said.

"That's the plan", I said.

"Good, hey listen I gotta go, work is calling", he said.

"Ok thanks for calling, it was nice to hear a friendly voice", I said.

"If you ever need anything, just call", he said.

"I will, thanks Dave", I said.

We both hung up, pulling into the driveway. I noticed Cecilia leaning against her car. An angry look on her face, I sighed.

"Here we go", I mumbled.

I helped Sophia off and she ran to hug her mom. I sent her a nod and she rolled her eyes, unlocking the front door.

"Soph, go get your bags so we can go", Cecilia said.

Sophia left us.

"Who gave you permission to take my daughter with you? I sure as hell didn't", she said angry.

"Her father did", I said trying not to raise my voice.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"You're so lucky I didn't call the police on you", she said.

I didn't have the energy to deal with her right now and she also wasn't helping my stress. I took a deep breath and walked away. I heard Sophia coming from her room and smiled. She hugged me.

"See you next week Lexi", she said.

"Bye Sweetie", I said.

Cecilia took her daughter's hand and left, my phone started ringing and I noticed Randy's name. I really hoped Dave was telling me the truth and nothing bad happened to Randy.

"Hello", I answered quickly.

"Hey babe", he said.

"Hey, are you ok?", I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?", he asked.

"Its just, I got a call from Dave and I thought maybe something bad happened to you and he didn't want to tell me", I said.

I heard him sigh.

"I'm fine baby, he shouldn't have worried you like that", he said.

"I'm just glad you're ok", I said.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"So, he's your ex huh", he said.

"He told you", I said.

"Why didn't you, you were even engaged to him Lex", he said.

"Because I was eighteen, I was a kid and I thought it was something I had to do because we were together for so long. I didn't even think it was important because we were only engaged a short time", I said.

"So is that what you're going to think when we get engaged?", he asked.

"Being engaged to you would be completely different from him", I said.

"How? How can I believe that", he said.

"Why are you trying to start a fight, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, I just need space and I don't want you around Roman Reigns anymore", he said.

"Is that why you're angry and trying to start a fight or is it that I hid the engagement from you?", I asked.

I was getting angry now. He wasn't about to tell me who I could and couldn't talk to.

"Both", he almost shouted.

I felt the pain again and took a deep breath.

"Fine be angry, I can't do this anymore, you won't tell me what's bothering you", I said before hanging up with him.

 _ **Randy-**_

I don't know why I do that, she didn't do anything wrong. It was my guilt, if I took it out on her then it would go away. It wouldn't make me feel like a complete jerk.

"Taking out your guilt on her, really, if only she knew", Batista said.

"Why didn't you tell her?", I asked.

"Because I was hoping you would come to your senses and tell her. She cares about you so much and you hurt her", he said.

"I can't", I said.

"You're just making it worse for yourself, why not do her a favor and just break up with her. Let her be with someone who can really love her. I hear Ambrose has a thing for her, he could be good to her", he said.

I quickly turned to face him.

"That son of a bitch isn't getting what's mine, never in a million years", I yelled.

"Oh but it's ok for you to have a side piece", he said.

Before I could say anything, Roman and the guys walked in. They looked between us.

"Did we interrupt a lover's quarrel", Dean said smirking.

"Shut up Ambrose", I said leaving.

"What's up his butt", I heard Roman say.

Dave replied but I didn't catch it, the door had closed. If he told him about Summer and I, Reigns would have busted out and jumped me.


	29. Chapter 29-Loss

_**Lexi-**_

I felt a sharp pain and bent over. I slowly slid to the floor, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Eva. I knew she was home.

"Hello"

"I need your help, I think something's wrong, please", I said.

"Ok, I'll be right there", she said.

I put my phone down. I was lucky she didn't live too far away. I heard the front door close.  
I felt something wet under my legs, when I looked all I could see was blood, I closed my eyes.  
Eva and her husband turned the corner to find me. She looked at him.

"Call an ambulance, now", she said.

He nodded, Eva bent down to my level, stroked my hair.

"You're gonna be ok", she said.

I could hear her husband yelling.

"I need an ambulance, please you need to hurry", he said.

I heard him give them the address. After a few seconds he came back, looking down at me and then his wife.  
She looked at me.

"Lex, I'm gonna call Randy", She said.

I grabbed her arm and shook my head.

"You can't, please don't", I said.

Tears fell from my eyes. She nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"You're going to be ok", she said.

"I think, I hear the ambulance", he said.

He left us to go open the front door, I heard voices before I saw them. They rushed around me and helped me.

"Jon and I are going to meet you at the hospital Lex", Eva said.

I nodded before blacking out.

 _ **Randy-**_

I had Summer on all fours, my phone was going off. I groaned and reached for it, it was Dave. I ignored it.

"Harder Randy", Summer begged.

The only sound in the room was skin slapping against skin. I heard my phone ding and I looked over.

"Just turn it off", Summer said.

A message from Lexi, guilt filling me. I pulled away from Summer and grabbed my stuff, getting dressed I picked up my phone.

"What are you doing?", she asked trying to pull me back to her.

"Stop, Stop I'm done", I yelled.

I opened the message.

" _I'm sorry, for whatever I did I'm sorry"-_ **Lexi**

I sighed and felt sick to my stomach. I left Summer's room and went to mine. I broke down and couldn't stop crying. I got another message from her.

" _Maybe you were right, we do need a break. I'll be staying with Eva Marie for a bit"-_ **Lexi**

" _I'm sorry, please forgive me. You did nothing wrong baby, it was all me and I can't stop kicking myself for it. I'm sorry, a million times I'm sorry"-_ **Randy**

I got no reply back.

" _I'll do whatever it takes to get you back, to get us back. I love you so much and without you I'm nothing. Please let's fix us"-_ **Randy**

Still no reply.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I had lost our baby, I felt alone and lost. If I told Randy now he would be furious, not only did I keep the fact that I was pregnant from him but I lost our baby, the doctor told me to lower my stress and I didn't listen. Eva held me.

"I'm so sorry Lex, Brie and Nikki are coming right after the show", she said brushing my hair back.

I was staying with Eva.

"He's going to hate me", I said.

"No he can't hate you, this wasn't your fault, you didn't ask for this", she said.

"The doctor said no stress and I just kept walking into it", I said.

"No, Randy's ex brought you that stress, hell Randy himself brought you that stress, always picking fights with you. Its not right Lex", she said.

I had two unread messages from Randy. I was afraid to open them, I didn't know if he was texting back to start a fight or to apologize.

"I'm going to get you some tea", Eva said.

I nodded, she left the room and I grabbed my phone. Opening both texts, I wiped my cheeks and sighed.

" _I love you"-_ **Lexi**

A second later he texted back.

" _I love you too my love, I know you asked for space. I'll give it to you, I'll be home next week, please say you'll be home. We need to talk, we need to fix us, I need to fix us"-_ **Randy**

" _I need space Randy, just give me time"-_ **Lexi**

" _I understand, I'll give you all the time you need"-_ **Randy**

I set my phone down and Eva walked in with a mug full of tea. I smiled and took it.

"Jon and I are going to get something to eat, anything specific you want?", she asked.

"No, Eva thank you for letting me stay here. You didn't have to but you did, thank your husband for me too", I said.

"What are friends for", she said.

 _ **Randy-**_

Getting home, it was quiet. I sighed, I started cleaning up a bit before starting on dinner.

" _I'm home, I thought I would let you know just in case you want to come and talk. I miss you baby"-_ **Randy**

" _I don't think that's a good idea, I just need a little bit more time"-_ **Lexi**

I understood.

" _I get it, I love you and again I'm so sorry for hurting you"-_ **Randy**

I was about to sit down to eat, a knock at my door. Apart of me was hoping it was Lexi and she just forgot her key but that was hoping for too much. Cecilia stood there with Sophia, I let them in. Cecilia looked around and smirked.

"Where's your slut?", she asked.

"She's not a slut and she's visiting family", I said.

"Sure she is", she said.

"Alright you dropped her off, now go", I said.

"Whatever, bye Sophia, I love you", she said before leaving.

I walked with Sophia back to the kitchen, she looked around.

"Where's Lexi?", she asked.

I bent down in front of her, taking her little hands in mine.

"She's visiting some friends but she'll be back next week", I said.

She looked sad, it broke my heart to know that I not only hurt one of my girls but both of them. Sophia loved Lexi.

"She'll be back. Hungry?"

She nodded.

 _ **Lexi-**_

I was having lunch with the girls, they were trying to keep my mind off of Randy and the baby.

"So when do you plan on going back to work, we miss you", Nikki said.

I smiled.

"Hopefully soon, doctor said to give it a month or two, no heavy lifting for awhile", I said.

They nodded.

"And what do you plan on doing about Randy?", Eva asked.

"I love him and I do want to make it work or at least try, I would regret it if I didn't at least try", I said.

They nodded.

"Well if it doesn't work out with him, I know plenty of guys at work who would love a chance with you", Brie said.

I smiled.

"Thanks but if it doesn't work out, I think I want to take time for myself, focus on just work and relax. Drama free, stress free, you know", I said.

"Good for you", Brie said.

My phone started ringing, looking at the flashing name. Hunter. I answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Lexi, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time", he said.

"No not at all, what can I do for you?"

"Well I know you aren't suppose to be back yet but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind valeting for Rey. I already spoke to him and he wouldn't mind. Its just fans have been asking about your return and I figured why not slowly bring you back, I know you can't get back in the ring yet", he said.

"I would love that, doctor said no heavy lifting for two to three months", I said.

"That's perfect, we can even start a feud between you and AJ, the fans would love it. I'll run it by AJ.", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

"So when would you like to start valeting, we can wait another month", he said.

"Ok yeah, sounds good", I said.

"Let me talk to the writers and I'll text you an exact date", he said.

"Ok, thank you so much Hunter", I said.

"Anytime, we miss you here", he said.

"I miss everyone too", I said.

We hung up and the girls waited to hear what I had to say.

"Looks like I'll be going back to work next month", I said.

"Are you sure you're ready for that, I mean with everything that's happened", Brie said.

I nodded.

"I need to get back to work, if I don't I might go crazy and I just don't really want to think about it all", I said.

They nodded.

"Are you going to tell Randy?", Nikki asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"I might tell him over text though, I don't think I can hear his voice without breaking down and thinking of our baby", I said.


	30. Chapter 30-Relieved

_**Lexi-**_

I was getting ready to fall asleep, I couldn't really knowing Randy was home and all I had to do was get in my car and drive there. I couldn't, this space was good, my body was still healing and he would notice something was wrong. I picked up my phone.

" _I know it's late, I'm sorry but I need to tell you. Hunter called and gave me some great news. He asked if I would valet for Rey Mysterio and I said yes, I won't be getting in the ring though, at least not right away. I'll also be starting a feud with AJ and it will slowly lead up to me getting back in the ring."-_ **Lexi**

A minute passed before I got a reply.

" _That's great baby, I'm so happy for you. Everyone's missed you backstage, especially me. Sophia asked for you, I told her you were visiting friends"-_ **Randy**

That hurt me.

" _Would you mind if I called her tomorrow?"-_ **Lexi**

" _Not at all, she would really like that"-_ **Randy**

How was I going to tell him, not only that I was pregnant but that I lost our baby. It also hit me that he would blame himself for not noticing, for not being there when I needed him most. My phone dinged.

" _I miss you so damn much, this is killing me, being away from you"-_ **Randy**

" _I know the feeling"-_ **Lexi**

" _I love you, my love"-_ **Randy**

I smiled.

" _I love you too and goodnight"-_ **Lexi**

 _Night beautiful"-_ **Randy**

I set my phone on the nightstand.

 _ **Randy-**_

Another week passed, I never failed to text Lexi that I loved her each morning and night. We texted like a couple of teenagers, it was like nothing happened between us, we were us again. I was going home tomorrow, Lexi said she would be there. Since reading that text, the smile on my face stuck. Till Summer came to find me on my bus.

"Hi baby", she said making herself comfortable on my couch.

I stood and pointed to the door.

"Get the hell off my bus, now before I call security", I said.

She stood, shocked.

"I told you this was over Summer and it is, so get off my bus", I said stern.

"This isn't the first time you've kicked me off, you always come to find me, always", she said.

"Not anymore", I said before she left.

I sighed and sat down. Everything was going back to the way things were and I didn't mind. Nothing could ruin my good mood.

 _ **Lexi-**_

Walking into the house, I took a deep breath. It was clean and smelled fresh, I figured he must have fixed it up before leaving. I took my bag to my room, looking into the bathroom where I had lost my baby, I felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered.

Randy was coming home today, I was nervous and I really hoped he couldn't tell something was wrong. I made my way to the kitchen and made dinner. Once done, I unpacked, I heard two car doors close. I walked out into the hall to catch Sophia running into my arms. I kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy promised you would be home today", she said.

I smiled. Looking up, Randy was watching us.

"We missed you", she said.

"I missed you too sweetie", I said.

Sophia let me go and took her bag to her room. Randy slowly approached me, his eyes scanning my face.

"I missed you my love", he said leaning down and kissing me.

He moaned.

"Just as sweet as I remember", he whispered against my lips.

"Dinner's ready", I said.

"Dinner can wait"

He wrapped his arms around me, I did the same to him. His nose in my hair, smelling me.

"Never leave me again", he whispered.

He placed his forehead against mine, his hands feeling my body.

"If I knew Sophia wouldn't walk in on us right now, I'd make love to you, nice and slow. Kissing every inch of your body, tangling my hands in your hair, hearing you moan and repeatedly say my name", he said.

I kissed him.

"I would love that but right now let's focus on fixing the problem, having sex won't fix it", I said.

He nodded.

"I know, I'm going to do all I can to fix us, whatever it takes", he said.

 _ **Randy-**_

We did end up talking, although I left some things out, Summer Rae being all of them. I could tell she was avoiding telling me something as well but figured in time she would tell me. We were on my bus, laying in bed with all of our clothes on, we agreed to talk before even coming close to having sex. My hand rubbing her back.

"Everyone is going to be so excited to see you", I said.

She smiled.

"I hope so, I'm nervous", I said.

"Don't be, you did great your first debut, you'll do fine now. Hunter said the fans asked about you, if that's true then you have nothing to worry about", I said.

She nodded and placed her head on my chest again. I was nervous about this, she was joining Rey tonight. He had a match, Rey and The Usos against The Shield. I didn't want her anywhere near Ambrose, knowing you can improvise, what if he thought kissing her would make for great tv. Over my dead body was he getting near her.

"You ok?", she asked.

I nodded, I didn't even feel when the bus pulled into the arena. She was putting her shoes on, I did the same.

"Ok this is where I leave you, I have to go and talk to Hunter and Rey about tonight", she said.

I nodded, she leaned over and kissed me before walking away. I smiled. She was back with me, maybe she didn't have to know about Summer, the guilt would slowly fall away and be replaced with happy memories with Lexi. Yeah I liked that idea.

 _ **Lexi-**_

It felt weird being back but also like home. My body was some what back to normal but at times without even knowing I was doing it, I would place my hand on my stomach.

"Hey baby girl"

Hearing Roman's voice, I looked up and smiled, he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Work, I'm back, I'll be valeting for Rey till I get the all clear to get back in the ring", I said.

He looked confused.

"But aren't you pregnant?", he asked whispering.

"It turns out it was a false alarm", I said.

His expression said he wasn't totally convinced.

"You know you can talk to me, this doesn't leave us", he whispered.

I broke down and he quickly wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me to him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"Hey Ro, oh sorry"

"It's ok Seth, I'll go find you in a minute", he said.

I pulled away from Roman and wiped my cheeks, he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Why didn't you call me or Riley, we would have been there for you. Did Randy know?", he said.

I shook my head no.

"Just Eva Marie and The Bellas, I haven't even told AJ or Kaitlyn. The girls just knew because I had called Eva since she lived close by, she told the Bellas", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm really sorry", he said.

I gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"Things happen, maybe not having a baby right now is a good thing. Randy and I are trying to fix this thing between us, a baby would complicate things", I said.

"Tell me how you really feel", he said.

I met his eyes.

"I wanted that baby, I was excited and even if Randy wanted nothing to do with us I didn't care. I was going to love that baby. I find myself rubbing my stomach and I just feel alone", I said.

"But you're not, you have me and Riley, Eva Marie and The Bellas. Kaitlyn and AJ", he said.

I nodded.

"Can I confess something to you?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I don't know if I feel the same way about Randy, so much has happened and I don't know it just doesn't feel the same anymore. I was without him for two weeks and I felt….relieved", I said.

He nodded.

"Really think about this Lexi, you don't want to make a mistake and regret it later on", he said.

"I know, but you should go, Seth is probably waiting on you", I said.

He hugged me again.

"Come find me if you need me. Put up a damn Batman signal if you need to", he said.

I laughed.

"Don't you mean Superman", I said.

He laughed and nodded.


	31. Chapter 31-Plain

_**Randy-**_

Summer wouldn't stop texting me, ever since I kicked her off my bus. It's been a few months, I was back to working with Batista and Hunter, Lexi would walk out with us. We were about to start a new feud, Hunter was thinking about The Shield. We were going over tonight.

"Hey Lexi!"

We all turned to see The Shield, Roman had called her. She looked at me.

"I'm going to go say hi, I'll be right back", Lexi said.

I nodded. She turned and went towards them, Ambrose looked nervous and he brushed his hair back, I chuckled, she wouldn't look twice at him. I shook my head and looked back at the guys. Batista raised a brow at my reaction.

"Let's get ready", Hunter said before leaving.

Batista nodded towards Lexi.

"You don't think she'll find Ambrose attractive, but it's not his looks that will get her. It's the way he treats her, you might think he's trailer trash but underneath all that he's loyal and you know it, he's competition and you letting your guard down around him is a bad thing, well for you, for Lexi it's a damn good thing because you don't deserve her", he said.

I sent him a glare as he walked away, I walked a bit over to Lexi.

"Baby, we're up", I said.

She looked at me and nodded, holding up a finger and mouthing one minute. She turned back to them. Once she said bye she came over to me, I bent down and kissed her. She pulled away and took my hand so we could go with Hunter and Batista.

"Why did it look like you were barely meeting them?", I asked.

"Because I've never really talked to Rollins and Ambrose, they seem like ok guys", she said.

I nodded.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to them either but if Roman gets along with them I'm sure their ok", I said.

She nodded.

"Are you excited about finally getting in the ring?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready, no nerves what so ever", she said.

Hunter was going to announce a title match between Lexi and AJ, a match Lexi has been waiting for for a long time. The music played and we walked out.

"Here we go future Divas Champ", I said.

She smiled. As Hunter was explaining a few things and talking about Lexi's match, John Cena's music started. He walked out. Challenging me, Hunter looked at me and I nodded.

"You've got yourself a match Cena and it starts, right now", Hunter said.

I kissed Lexi before she walked out of the ring with Hunter and Batista, Dave helped her down. She walked backstage with them.

 _ **Lexi-**_

"Are you ready for your first match back?", Dave asked.

I nodded. There was no set date for it yet but I hoped it was soon.

"I am, I thought I was going to be nervous but I'm not", I said.

"I've noticed, you've been more outgoing and confident. I'm not saying it's a bad thing because its not, I'm glad you're finally coming out of your shell", Batista said.

I smiled.

"Thanks, with everything I've been through I guess I just saw the light", I said.

He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Good, now if only we could find you a good man", he said.

I laughed.

"Did you forget about Randy?", I asked.

He laughed and shrugged.

"You would look better with someone else, Randy is to plain for you", he said.

I laughed.

"And who would you like to see me with?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"I heard Fandango is single", he said.

I shook my head no.

"He's dating Summer Rae", I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed.

"How unlucky of him", he said.

"Anyone else?", I asked.

"Oh how about Justin Gabriel, Big E is free or if maybe you don't mind a little crazy, Dean Ambrose", he said.

"He's cute but I don't know, I might hit up Big E", I said.

He laughed.

"Alright well I'm going to get something to eat, talk to you later", he said.

I waved to him and I found the girls around the monitor, Randy's match was over and CM Punk was walking out.

"I missed his match", I said.

Brie shrugged.

"He won", she said.

I nodded.

 _ **Randy-**_

Walking backstage I found Lexi with the girls, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled and turned to face me.

"I'm going to go get changed, then we could leave", I said.

"Ok, I'll wait here for you", she said.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her, bringing her as close as I could to me. I leaned down and brushed my lips near her ear.

"Join me?", I asked.

She pushed me away playfully and smiled, she stood on the tips of her toes to reach my lips, kissing me softly.

"Mmm, is that a yes?", I asked hopeful.

"Sorry Cowboy, not happening here", she said.

I pouted and nodded, I understood we were still trying to repair us and even though it's been a few months I wasn't going to rush her but disappointed I was a bit. I let her go and left to my locker room to shower and change. I was getting dressed when The Shield walked out of the showers.

"See something you like Orton", Dean said walking past me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone to text Lexi if she was ready to go. My back was aching and it took me longer to get dressed. I stretched again, the locker was almost empty, Dean zipped up his bag and sent me a wink.

"Hope you got a nice view", he said walking out.

"Dumbass", I mumbled.

I finished getting dressed and walked out. Hearing voices I noticed Lexi and Dean talking around the corner. He was so nervous he wasn't making sense, like she could ever fall for that. I shook my head.

"Hey"

Lexi was beside me smiling.

"Hey babe, have a nice little chat", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jealous?", she asked.

"I'm more afraid of him chopping my head off to get a chance with you, he's a psycho", I said.

She giggled.

"He's not so bad", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's because he hasn't tried to kill you yet", I said.

I took her bag for her and we walked out to our bus. She laughed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, he's a bad man", she said.

I kissed her cheek. After getting to the hotel and our room, we were waiting for the elevator. The doors opened and just my luck, Summer was in it. I swallowed the lump in my throat, Summer was angry at me but I hoped that now that she had a boyfriend, she would leave me alone. I was also afraid she would grow a conscious and tell Lexi what happened between us. She smiled at us.

"Oh hi Lex, it's nice to have you back", she said.

"I've been back a few months now", Lexi said.

She looked between me and Lexi, I gave her a warning with a look.

"I'm just getting some magazines to take up some time while I wait for Fandango", she said.

Lexi shrugged. I squeezed Lexi's hip.

"Well we have to go, have a nice night and tell Fandango I said hello", Lexi said.

"Yeah of course", Summer said as we walked past her.

I glared at her. Taking Lexi's hand and pulling her into the elevator with me before the doors closed on Summer.

"I don't like her", I said.

"We're on the same boat there Cowboy", she said.

I was never going to get tired of her calling me by my nickname, I leaned down and kissed her softly. I rested my forehead against hers, meeting her eyes.

"You know I love you right?", I asked.

She looked at me confused. She stood on her toes and kissed me.

"I know, I love you too baby", she said.

Getting to our room, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and it was Summer calling, I sighed. Just when I thought she would leave me the hell alone.

"Everything ok?", Lexi asked.

I looked up at her and shoved my phone in my pocket, maybe if I just ignore Summer's attempts.

"Not important", I said truthfully.

She nodded and walked over to me, she wrapped her arms around my waist, I smiled down at her.

"So we could order room service, watch a movie and then I don't know maybe we could…"

My phone cut her off, I gave her my best I'm sorry smile. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone, Summer was calling again. I moved away from Lexi as I texted back Summer. Lexi was setting our bags on our bed before walking over and sitting on the couch, watching me, waiting for me to get off my phone. Before I could put my phone away Summer texted back.

" _If you don't come and talk to me, I will tell her"-_ **Summer**

I sighed.

" _Fine, give me a minute"-_ **Randy**

I put my phone away and gave Lexi a sad look, I didn't want to leave her, especially if we were finally going to be together again.

"I'm so sorry baby, rain check?", I said.

"Fine but you are going to miss out on a great party here", she said.

I smiled and walked over to her, kissing her head.

"Hunter needs me real quick and…"

"It's ok, go", she said understanding.

"I promise to make it up to you", I said.

I smiled once more at her before leaving, I took the elevator down one. Finding Summer's room, I knocked, she answered. She was wearing a white silk robe, it was open, showing off her body. I raised a brow.

"That doesn't work anymore, now let's get this over with", I said walking past her and into her room.

I heard her close her door, when I turned to face her, she kissed me. I gently pulled her off and wiped my mouth.

"What the fuck", I said.

"Don't act like you don't like it", she said.

"Once upon a time but even then I pictured I was kissing Lexi", I said.

Her smile fell.

"I want you to stop threatening me, She won't believe you. Every single one of those girls knows how you are, so unless you want to look like a total slut, by all means tell them", I said.

She closed her robe.

"I still love you Randy, I can give you what you want", she said.

I chuckled.

"No, you can't", I said.

I turned to walk out. She stopped me and got on her knees, I don't know why I let it happen but I did. She slowly put me into her mouth. I groaned. Once I released inside her mouth, she stood and tried to hug me. I stopped her.

"I'm sorry Summer, but this shouldn't have gone as long as it did", I said before walking out.

I went back to my room and now I felt twice the guilt. One for hurting Lexi and second for leading Summer on, I should have stopped it before it got out of hand. Lexi tried to start something but I refused to do anything tonight, not after I just got back from talking to Summer. Lexi and I just laid in bed. She tried to have a conversation but I didn't feel like talking either. I was conflicted, what was I going to do? I loved this woman, I wasn't about to lose her.


	32. Chapter 32-So Many Lies

_**Randy-**_

Summer had texted me that Fandango found out. That he saw me leave Summer's room, I panicked and told her I would meet her at her room.

"Babe, I'm going to meet Hunter to finish our talk. I'll catch you later on", I said.

She nodded. I walked out and caught the elevator, the doors opened and I was glad it was empty. Finally getting to Summer's room, I knocked. She was dressed this time.

"So what did you say to him?", I asked, walking into her room.

I turned to look at her and she smiled.

"I just said that to get you down here, but before you go, you might want to see this little video of us", she said.

She held up the camera and played the video, it was of last night. You could hear our conversation, I tried to snatch it away.

"I don't think so Randy", she said.

I was angry.

"Give me that", I said.

She laughed and shook her head no.

"We make a deal, you give me what I want and I give you what you want", she said.

I looked around and nodded. I rushed her and took the camera.

"No more threats", I said.

She cried and fell to the floor.

"I hate you", she said before I left.

I looked over at her and looked at the camera in my hand. I shrugged.

"Maybe then you'll leave me alone", I said closing the door behind me and putting the camera in my bag.

I hit the button for the elevator, it finally stopped and opened. The Shield stood there, I sent them a nod before walking in. The space felt even smaller then it looked. Hearing my phone ring I sighed, something to do instead of this awkward situation. Looking at the name, Summer. I answered.

"What?", I snapped.

I turned my body as far away from them as I could, hoping they couldn't hear me or the person on the other line.

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to threaten you, I just can't lose you. Why can't you understand that I love you, I love you more then she ever will", she cried.

I sighed.

"You keep coming back to me because you know we have a connection, last night was proof of that", she said.

"I don't care, last night was a mistake and it's never happening again, so stop calling me", I whispered.

I took a deep breath.

"I can't keep doing this, stop texting me, stop calling me. Just leave me alone, if I lose her, you're done", I said.

I hung up on her and took a deep breath. I hoped they hadn't heard my conversation, knowing Roman he would run to Lexi and throw me under the bus. I looked at them.

"Heading to the gym too?", I asked.

Roman raised a brow.

"Yup", he said.

He knew or at least he thought he knew, I nodded and looked back at the elevator doors. They needed to hurry up and let me out. A second later, they opened and I rushed out. Walking into the gym, I took a deep breath, reminding myself to never be in an elevator alone with them again. I looked around, the place wasn't as packed. Their was a stairway leading to the rooms, I should have used that instead of that awkward elevator ride. I got on a treadmill and started off with a jog. The reflection in the glass showed me a smiling Summer. I stopped and got off.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I'm going to place a damn restraining order on you", I whispered harshly.

She chuckled.

"You can't, this is the hotel gym and we work together, I can use this place if I want", she said walking away smirking.

I couldn't stay here, I walked out only to see Lexi with The Shield. Were they telling her about my conversation on the phone? They had nothing, so I had nothing to worry about.

"Baby what, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in till it was time to go to the arena?", I asked.

I walked over to them, sending a look to all three men. I held my hand out to Lexi and she took it, pulling her into my side, I leaned down and kissed her. She met my eyes.

"I thought you had a meeting with Hunter?", she asked.

"He canceled on me, so I figured why not go to the gym.", I said.

"So you've been at the gym all this time? Why didn't you tell me? I could have joined you", she said.

"I didn't want to force you up, you were still half asleep after I left", I said.

"Why aren't you sweating?", Brie asked.

"I showered here and changed", I said.

I could tell she didn't believe me, I didn't like the fact that she was questioning me. Now it made me wonder what these three idiots let slip. I adjusted my gym bag, she glanced at it before looking back up at me.

"Well I was going to do a workout with the girls", Lexi said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to go take a nap, how about when you're done you wake me and we can go to lunch. I still owe you", I said.

She nodded and I kissed her. She left my side to leave with the girls, I watched them walk in. I looked back at the guys and glared. They gave me the same look. I relaxed and looked around, I raised a brow.

"Listen fellas, I would rather leave what happened in the elevator between us", I said.

Roman lifted his chin and looked down at me.

"Why, what's the problem? Its not like you're cheating on her, right", Roman said.

This just confirms my suspicions, they knew. I took a step towards him. Seth and Dean stepping closer to Roman's sides.

"Don't cross a line with me, you know nothing about my business. So before you accuse me of cheating, think about your careers", I said my voice low and threatening.

Seth was the first to stand between Reigns and I.

"We don't know anything", Seth said.

I smiled and lifted my chin, glad that I got my way. I walked past them, patting Roman on the shoulder on my way.

"Atta boys", I said.

I walked away, relieved that they weren't going to tell Lexi a damn thing. Getting to my room, I kicked off my shoes and laid down. I had just shut my eyes when my phone dinged. It better not be Summer, I rolled my eyes when I saw her name. I opened the text.

" _Your girlfriend is flirting with the shield",_ **Summer**

I ignored it, if I didn't reply back she'll leave me alone. I was wrong, she called now. I groaned loud and answered.

"What the fuck do you want?", I yelled.

"Just informing you of the company your girlfriend is keeping", she said.

"I know that's she's talking to them, I don't need you telling me about every damn move she makes. Its not going to get me to go back to you", I yelled.

"I'm just trying to help", she said.

"I don't need your help", I yelled.

I've had about enough of her, I was sick of it.

"Stop calling me", I yelled.

She was going to speak.

"I can't keep doing this, why can't you understand that. I love her and nothing is going to change that, I can't do this", I said.

Someone knocked on the door behind me, I turned to see Lexi. Surprised to see her, had she heard? She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have to go, please just…"

I sighed and hung up, tossing my phone on our bed. She nodded towards it, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Who was that?", she asked.

I took a few steps towards her but she backed up. I stopped and put my hands up.

"Let me explain, please", I said.

She nodded. I sat down on our bed and patted the seat beside me.

"I'm good here", she said.

I nodded. I looked down at my hands, I had to come up with some kind of lie, I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet.

"Its my ex-wife, she doesn't stop threatening me with taking full custody of our daughter, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to stress you out, especially since you have this match coming up and being back at WWE, you had enough on your plate to worry about", I said.

She came to sit beside me, taking her hand in mine. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. It wasn't a complete lie, Cecilia was trying to take Sophia from me.

""I'm sorry for hiding it from you, I just", I stopped.

"Next time talk to me, we could figure something out. You're always there for me especially after what happened with my arm and we both know how much your wife hates me, you don't have to hide it", she said.

I nodded, Cecilia and Lexi never got along. I didn't know if it was because she felt like she was being replaced some how.

"I can't lose her", I said.

"I know and you won't", she said.

She kissed me softly, after a bit I pulled away. I stood and grabbed my jacket.

"I need some air", I said.

"Want me to come?", she asked.

"No it's ok, I just need time to think, alone. I'll meet you at the arena", I said.

She nodded and I went over to her, kissing her.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", she replied.

I walked out, driving around for a bit before heading to the arena. I needed to clear my head, there were to many lies and I was losing track of each one. I didn't know how much more I could take. I felt my pockets for my phone, realizing I forgot it on our bed. I sighed. Getting to the arena, I found Hunter's office.

"Hey what can I do for you?", he asked.

"Mind if I use your phone, I left mine at the hotel. I'm hoping Lexi hasn't left yet", I said.

He nodded and gestured to the phone. I picked it up and called.

"Hello?", she answers.

"Hey sweetheart it's me", I said.

"Where are you calling me from?", she asked.

"The office, listen I left my phone on our bed, you think you can bring it to me when you come", I said.

"Of course", she said.

"Thanks baby, I'll see you when you get here. I love you", I said.

I didn't get a reply back, she just hung up on me. I shrugged and put the phone back down.

"Thanks Hunter", I said.

He nodded.


	33. Chapter 33-Blow Up

_**Randy-**_

Someone had told me that they had just seen Lexi arrive. I thanked them and went towards where they said she would be. I froze when I saw who she was talking to. Dean Ambrose. I went over to them and wrapped my arm around Lexi. Pulling her close to me.

"Hey babe", I said.

She looked at me and smiled before kissing my cheek. She reached into her pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Yes, did anyone call?", I asked.

She shook her head no, I nodded. Looking up I saw Dean watching me.

"Can we help you?", I asked.

"Randy we were just talking, it's fine", she said.

I let go of Lexi and stepped in between them, raising my chin and looking down at Dean. He raised a brow. He then looked me up and down before smirking. He tilted his head and looked at Lexi. He started backing away.

"Dean you don't have…"

"It's cool darlin, I need to get going anyway", he said.

He looked at me once more before finally walking away. I smiled and looked at Lexi, she pushed me.

"What the hell is your problem?", she asked.

"I don't like him, he was flirting with you", I said.

"We. Were. Talking.", she yelled in my face.

"I still don't like him", I yelled back.

"Well I do", she yelled back.

She pushed past me and disappeared around the corner. I sighed and set my hands on my hips. I gave Lexi as much space as I could, knowing she was still mad but when her match against AJ came, I went to find her. I caught her just in time.

"What?", she asked.

"I came to apologize, I'm sorry. I also came to wish my baby good luck, you've got this champ", I said.

She smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you", she said.

I heard her music.

"I'll be here after your win", I said smiling.

She nodded and walked out. I watched her match from beginning to end. The fans were standing, you could hear their chants of _'This is Awesome'_ around the arena. I smiled, Lexi finally pinned AJ and won. I could see The Shield at another monitor watching, Dean met my eyes and winked. That guy pissed me off, I wouldn't mind punching his lights out.

"Hey so are we going to the club tonight?", Batista asked, distracting me from Dean.

I nodded.

"I'm just going to wait for Lexi to get ready and then we will meet you there", I said.

"Did you invite Summer?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"But Lexi did invite Fandango, you know he's going to bring her. Nothing I can do", I said.

He nodded and left. I met Lexi and hugged her, I pressed my lips against hers. I kisses her long and hard, she moaned.

"Damn, maybe I should win more often", she said.

I chuckled.

"Now let's go, a party awaits us", I said.

She nodded.

Making it to the club, I had Lexi on my lap, my mouth not leaving her neck once. My hand found its way up her dress, she wrapped her hand around my wrist.

"Don't stop", she whispered.

"Wasn't planning to", I whispered back.

I felt her hips move.

"It's been too long baby", I whispered.

She looked at me and nodded, gently touching my cheek. She pushed my hand away.

"Tonight", she said.

I smiled.

"Tonight", I promised.

She turned and waved at someone. I looked and saw the Shield, I rolled my eyes before leaning towards Batista.

"He's starting to really piss me off", I said.

He shrugged.

"Told you he was competition", he said.

"I'll be right back", Lexi said to me.

I nodded and she got off my lap, she made her way to their table. I watched them hug her, Dean's turn was coming and I couldn't watch that. I turned to talk to Batista. When I looked back the girls had followed Dean to the bar. I wondered what they were talking about, Brie looked over at me before looking back at him. I sat up, did he tell her something? I noticed him look at Lexi and that was the last straw, I stood and walked over to them. They both turned to face me. I smiled.

"Brie", I said.

"I'll talk to you later Dean", she said before walking away from us.

He sent her a nod and I sat down at the bar, putting a hand on his shoulder, he was about to lift up the tray.

"Lets talk shall we Ambrose", I said.

He let go of the tray and sat.

"Yeah, let's talk", he said glaring at me.

"You seem, I don't know how to put this, obsessed with my girlfriend, always following her, watching her and asking her friends about her, showing up here", I said.

"She invited us, so what's the point to all this", he said.

"I want you to stop, don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even say her name…"

"Or what?", he asked interrupting me.

"Don't tempt me Ambrose, we've been together two years, do you really think she's going to leave me for _you_ ", I said.

"If that's true, why are you so threatened by my friendship with her?", he asked.

He smirked, I wanted to punch him. I balled up my hand into a fist. We both stood up at the same time and were inches from each other. Then I felt someone get in between us. I glanced down to see Lexi. Roman and Seth were standing beside him.

"Everything alright?", Roman asked.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around Lexi's waist, kissing the top of her head. He glanced down at Lexi before picking up the tray.

"Fine", he said.

We watched them walk away, she turned to look at me. I smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, you did great tonight", I said.

I leaned down to kiss her but she stopped me. I was confused till I saw the look on her face.

"What is your problem with them? You use to say how awesome they were and that they were great wrestlers, what happened?", she asked angry.

"His obsession with you is what happened", I said.

"Randy…"

I kisses her, her lips moving against mine. I heard the song change and smiled, pulling her towards the dance floor. She shook her head and I just smiled.

"Come on baby, one dance", I said.

"Fine", she said.

I wrapped her in my arms and we swayed along to the song, I brushed my lips against her cheek.

"I love you", I whispered.

She smiled and I kept my lips near her cheek. Someone interrupted us, I turned to see Nikki smiling at us.

"We need to borrow her for a second", she said.

"I'm sure if can wait", I said, my tone harsh.

I pulled Lexi back into me.

"No it can't, Eva needs you in the bathroom, its bad", she said.

Lexi looked at me, worried for Eva.

"I have to go make sure she's ok, I won't be long", She told me.

I nodded and let her go, I watched them disappear into the hall that lead you to the bathrooms. I went to sit back down, I would glance at the hall every now and then. Something was up.

"You alright? Your nerves are starting to affect me", He said.

I chuckled. I looked back towards the bathrooms, I saw Lexi rush out and head in the direction of Summer. Shit.

"Baby wait…"

I stood and quickly made my way towards her, I saw her slap Summer and I pulled her away from her. She wiggled in my grasp.

"Don't touch me", she yelled at me.

She kept trying to get out of my arms. I finally let her go and she turned to push me.

"You will never touch me again", She said.

I felt sick to my stomach. I stepped towards her but she backed away from me. She turned and pushed past everyone. I took a deep breath, trying not to break down. This wasn't the place. I turned in time to get punched in the face by Dean. I fell back and Dave helped me up, the anger I felt towards him intensified.

"I'm gonna get you Dean Ambrose", I growled.

I was trying to break free of everyone holding me back. Dean smirked.

"Bring it, I'm not scared of you", he yelled back.

Roman was trying to take him out of the club and away from me. I tried to push everyone off of me again.

"Alright, I'm fine", I shouted.

They all let me go. I took a deep breath.

"I told you this was all going to blow up in your face", Dave said.

"I don't need you to say I told you so, I fucking know alright", I said angry.

I walked out of the club and found my car, driving to the hotel. I took the stairs instead of the elevator, hoping to reach my room before she left. Opening my door, I looked in our room. Her things were gone, I grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall. I screamed.

"This can't be happening, this was just a nightmare I'm going to wake up from", I said sitting on my bed.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Lexi. Each time it went to voicemail.

"I'm sorry", I cried.

I tried all night to get her to answer, after a while it went straight to voicemail, she turned her phone off. I sighed. The next morning I went down to the lobby to ask for her room but she wasn't in the hotel. I nodded and went to the elevator, hoping Brie or Nikki would tell me where she was. The doors opened and there she stood. With him.


	34. Chapter 34-Enough

_**Randy-**_

She stood beside him. I walked in to stand in front of her, I pressed my floor number. Dean watched me closely.

"Baby we need to talk, I tried calling last night but you turned your phone off..."

"Please, just…"

I noticed her move closer to Dean, that hurt. She found comfort in his arms, I pushed her right to him.

"Please hear me out, let me explain", I said backing away.

Giving her the space she wanted and needed. Dean got in between us.

"She doesn't want to talk to you", he said.

"Get out of my way Ambrose, I'll take care of you later", I said.

She got in the middle, trying to stop us.

"Stop please, Dean.."

Dean? Since when was he so important to her? He listened to her and backed away to give us some space. She looked up at me.

"Fine, I'll go to your room so we could talk, there are somethings I think you should know as well. I just need to get something from my room first", she said.

I nodded.

"Ok, sounds good baby", I said.

I tried to approach her and hold her to me but she back away from my touch. I stopped and backed up.

"Sorry", I said.

The evaluator stopped on my floor, the doors opened and I quickly kissed Lexi's cheek before walking out. Getting to my room I noticed they had replaced the lamp I broke and cleaned up the broken one. I sat and waited for Lexi. A few minutes later, someone knocked. I quickly answered it, Lexi stood there. I let her in and she quickly passed me.

"Want something to drink or..."

"No lets just get this over with", she said.

I nodded, I didn't want to talk about this. She was going to hate me even more by the end of it.

"When?", she asked.

I looked up at her, I sat down across from her in the chair against the wall.

"Seven months ago", I said.

She closed her eyes and it broke my heart to see her hurt expression. She was quiet for a while.

"Lex?"

"Why her?", she asked.

"She was just there, it was a moment of weakness, we had fought, you wouldn't talk to me", I stopped and rubbed my face with my hands.

"So that makes it ok?", she asked angry.

She laughed and stood to pace the space in front of me. Now was the time to be completely honest with everything. I had nothing left to lose.

"I didn't plan on it happening again, but it did, you wouldn't let me near you let alone touch you", I said.

That was a poor excuse, I know.

"That doesn't mean you go and sleep with someone else!", she yelled.

"I'm a man Lexi, I have needs and you wouldn't sleep with me, you pushed me away", I yelled back.

She quickly spun around to face me.

"I was pregnant!"

It felt like the air was just punched out of me. My knees felt like jello, wondering if I had heard her right. I stepped towards her, shaking my head.

"No, No", I said.

Yes, I didn't tell you because if you don't remember, you said you didn't want any now, so I was scared", she said.

It broke my heart that she thought I wouldn't want our baby.

"I know what I said, but I would have been there, I would have supported you", I said.

"I don't think you would have had time, you were too busy supporting Summer", she said.

I flinched with her words. I deserved this. I looked away and when I looked back she had her arms crossed over her chest. Waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to say and she knew it, she reached back into her pocket and pulled out a folded paper. I took it and looked at it, our baby's sonogram. I smiled and looked up at her.

"What happened?", I asked.

She closed her eyes, when she opened them her tears fell. I slowly reached up and wiped them away. Surprised she let me touch her.

"I lost the baby, I was three months almost four", she said softly.

I looked away confused.

"Where was I?", I asked.

"We got into a fight on the phone and said you weren't coming home, that you needed time to think", she said.

I heard her sniffle.

"Were you with her?", she asked.

She wanted me to confirm it, so I nodded, I couldn't speak. I reached for her hands.

"I was so stupid, why didn't I see something was wrong..."

"I should have told you as soon as I found out but I was scared, I was planning on telling you as soon as you got home..."

I shut my eyes.

"But we fought", I finished.

I nodded and closed the space between us, holding her to me I kissed her forehead. Letting my lips linger close to her forehead, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry, the last thing I would have wanted was for you to go through this alone", I whispered.

"That's why I stayed at Eva's for a while, I couldn't look at you because I felt like I failed and I was angry at you", she said against my chest.

I squeezed her closer to me.

"But you didn't fail, these things happen", I said.

She gently pushed me away, not wanting me to hold her anymore. I placed my hand under her chin.

"I don't want to lose you..."

"I can't, not just because of what you did, this morning, after I cried myself to sleep last night, I realized I lost who I am, I don't love you like that anymore, I kept saying it trying to convince myself that I still was, I care about you yes, but I think I was so afraid to tell myself that it was ok to be alone", she said.

"I fucked up but I do love you, nothing or no one will ever change that, maybe if we just try one last time, please we can remind each other of why we fell in love in the first place", I said.

She sighed, slowly she backed away from me and towards the door. I followed.

"That wasn't enough to stop you from sleeping with her, it's not enough to get me to stay, I'm sorry but I just can't", she said sadly.

"Don't do this baby please", I said softly.

She shook her head no, tears falling down her face and mine.

"I have to go", she said.

She quickly turned and left my room. I watched the door close behind her, I could go after her and beg her to give me another chance but I knew it would be useless, she had already made up her mind. I sat on my bed and broke down.


	35. Chapter 35-Thank You!

Thanks so much for checking out the prequel to **My Chance**. I wasn't going to include Dean in this story at all but I figured if she was friends with Roman, Dean would eventually show. There will be a final story for Dean and Lexi, I'm working on it now (ok so it's only two chapters) but I've been busy with the other stories I have up. If you would like to check those out **"Into The Woods", "Heart On A Trigger", and "Wildest Dreams"** (which is the new story). Thanks to everyone who Favorited/Followed this story.

 **Special thanks for reviewing: Lbechter3, ambrose-kohli-girl, labinnacslove, labella23, nattiebroskette, justisgirl, Guest(All), Levesque-Rollins823, lourdes1694, Wolfgirl2013,**


End file.
